You're The One That I want
by greasegurl
Summary: Gabriellas the quiet girl, who wishes she could be sexy and confident. She re-invents herself for summer vacation. Its her chance to break out and do something wild and free for once, and no one will ever know... or will they? total Troyella! Duh!
1. Corridors and Making out

**Hiya!**

**So this is currently my fourth story I've posted, and will make it three, that I have going at once! I was gonna wait until I'd finished one of the other two before I posted this one, but I couldn't wait! I got too excited…**

**So here we go, please review and tell me what you think about it!**

"God I wish Troy and his _'girlfriends'_ would get a room! Why do they always have to make out in the hallway in front of everyone?!"

Gabriella laughed at her friend as she placed her books in her locker

"I would hardly call them girlfriends Tay. This one won't even last until tomorrow"

"Ugh! Whatever they're called, it doesn't make it any less disgusting!"

"You're dating his best friend; surely you can't hate him that much!"

"I don't hate him… he's just gross!"

Gabriella laughed once again as she shut her locker and lent against it, waiting for Taylor to finish with hers

She looked at troy and his latest conquest. Watching as he pushed the girl against the locker and began kissing her neck, earning giggles and pitiful attempts to push him off.

Gabriella wondered what it would be like to be in the girls position, having a guy whisper sexy things to her, nibbling on her earlobe, letting his hands wander, touching her –

"Gabs? You alright?"

"What? Sorry, I spaced for a minute. What were you saying?"

"Yeah I noticed!" Taylor laughed as she shut her locker and began walking down the hallway, "I was asking if you were ready for Sunday?"

"Yeah I'm mostly packed. I can't believe your parents let us use their holiday home for the whole summer vacation"

"Are you kidding? You know how most parents let you use something on the condition you 'don't do drugs' or 'don't drink alcohol'? My parents let us use it on the condition you don't do your homework!"

Gabriella laughed, "I can't help it! Besides, it's not like I have anything to distract me like you do"

"Hey! Chad isn't a distraction! Hes just… oh alright, he's a distraction. But I still get all my work done"

"Yeah yeah" she laughed

"You're staying tonight right? The parentals left this morning for Hawaii"

"Yeah moms gone away on conference, so I'll stay tonight and Saturday and we can get an early start on our road trip" Gabriella laughed as they exited the huge double doors out to the car park

"So nachos for dinner then?" Taylor asked, knowing it was a stupid question. Gabriella's favourite meal was nachos

"Of course! I'll bring the movies. See you later!" she called as she got into her car

--

Gabriella stood looking in the full length mirror in her bedroom

Her unruly hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail crossed with a bun, and her sweater was far too big for her, making her look as though she had pillows shoved up her shirt. Her jeans were baggy as well. This was the way Gabriella had always liked it. This way, people would have to like her for her personality and not for something superficial like looks. This was how she got her two best friends Taylor and Sharpay.

But now she was starting to wonder if it was a good choice to cover herself up in layers. Not only was it getting too hot for this many clothes, but she was also forgotten about for things like dates and dances. They weren't really her thing, so she didn't mind at first, but she had turned 18 a week ago, and after summer vacation she would be a senior, yet she hadn't even been kissed by a guy yet.

That was something Gabriella had been dreaming about since she picked up her first teen romance book. She had dreamed about where it would be, and who it would be with. She dreamt it would be with her true love, and when their lips touched, she would get shivers down her spine, and her knees would go all weak…

After a while, Gabriella gave up on the idea of true love, seeing too many failed romances with her friends and other class mates. She realised that true love isn't for teenagers; it was something that grew over time.

Then when Troy Bolton hit puberty and the girls started throwing themselves at him, she began to see the attraction to the sexy confident way of females. She wanted to be one of those girls that would walk into a room and all the male eyes would fall on her. She didn't want to be a hussy, but if she wanted a little fun, she wanted to be able to get it without any trouble. Of course at East High, that was impossible. Everyone knew her as Gabriella 'goody-two-shoes' Montez. There was no way she could be the sex siren she dreamed of.

She stared at the mirror for a while longer, trying to imagine herself in a little black dress, with all the guys begging her to go out with them… but it just wasn't happening. Some things were meant to be left to the imagination.

--

"I'm lucky we didn't make a bet on troy's new '_girlfriend,'_ he broke up with her 15 minutes after we saw them at school!" Taylor laughed

"Told ya!"

"You know what we're missing?"

"No…?"

"Sharpay!"

"Yeah I know. She's so lucky her parents took her to France for summer vaca"

"Tell me about it"

"Hey Tay… do you think I'm pretty?"

"Course you are sweetie" Taylor said as she stretched out on her bed, watching Gabriella pull at her t shirt and sweat pants, trying to make them fit her better

"Not in a best friend way. I mean, if you were an 18 year old guy, would you find me attractive"

"What's this about gabs?"

"I just…" Gabriella sighed, "It's nothing"

"It's not nothing, now spill" she said as she patted the bed next to her for Gabriella to sit

"It's just that, well I'm 18 now, and I still haven't even had my first kiss! I think it might be cos I'm not pretty"

"Of course you're pretty! What's brought this on?"

"Well you have Chad, Sharpay has Zeke, Kelsi has Jason, and I have… no one. I've never had anyone. You guys have all… well you know… gone all the way. And I haven't even been on a date!" she exclaimed as she fell backward on the bed

"Trust me gabs, you're not missing out on much"

"Ugh! You say that, but you don't mean it! I think I'm gonna join a convent"

Taylor laughed, "Seriously gabs, something has to have brought this on"

Gabriella sighed. Taylor would think she was crazy if she said it was watching troy and that girl making out in the corridor

"Was it watching troy and that girl making out in the corridor?"

Gabriella turned to look at Taylor, unbelieving

"Hey, there's a reason were best friends. Don't let troy or his flings get to you gabs. Hes a pig, and those girls are sluts. You don't want to be like them"

"But I do Tay! I want my chance to be free and not have to be Gabriella 'goody-two-shoes' Montez. I want to be the most wanted girl in the room for once"

"Gabs, if you did that, East High would have a heart attack. There is no way our school could handle you walking into school in tight black leather!" Taylor laughed

Gabriella laughed with her, "I'm not talking about school Tay. Or tight black leather for that matter!"

"Well then what are you talking about?"

"Well… maybe over summer vacation? I could leave goody-two-shoes Gabriella behind, and let the inner Gabriella free… I mean, no one will know who I am, so no one will know any different. And when we get back, I can go back to normal…"

"You really wanna do this don't you?"

"Yeah I do"

"Gimme your suitcase"

"What?"

"Bring your suitcase up here"

Gabriella tugged her suitcase onto the bed. Gabriella watched as Taylor tugged at the zips, and began pulling out the contents of the suitcase.

After 10 minutes, Taylor spoke,

"If you want to be sexy confident Gabriella, then this stuff has to go" she said as she pointed to a pile of clothes on the floor

"So what can stay?"

"Your toothbrush and your hairbrush"

Gabriella laughed, "Is that it?"

"Yup. Were going shopping tomorrow, and were gonna get you a whole new wardrobe. Goodbye goody-two-shoes, hello sexy and confident!"

--

"Tay I'm not sure I should have brought some of these clothes… I don't think I'll ever wear them"

"Sexy and confident remember Gabs. You _will_ wear them, cos you looked hott!"

"Did I really have to get the underwear and all that?"

"Yeah you did. What happens if you meet a guy and one thing leads to another, and then he sees your bunny knickers? He won't think you're sexy anymore. Cute maybe, but you will start heading back towards goody-two-shoes Gabriella"

"Alright alright. Let's get this stuff packed so we can go to bed. 7 hours of shopping really takes it out of you!"

**And ****there's chapter one! I really like this one! It's different to my other ones! Yay me!**

**Let me know what you all think about it, and also what you want to happen. so far, I only know a little bit of what's gonna happen, so I need some fun ideas for things to do at the beach on summer vacation, when there are NO PARENTS! Lol the possibilities are limitless!!**

**Bye for now,**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	2. Geek with the book

Ok so people like it

**Ok so people like it! Yay! I'm so excited now! Squeee! Lol**

**I think 9 reviews in 24 hours has to be a record for me, so thanks to all you guys who reviewed. And I'm serious about ideas from you guys, cos I only have a few… I know what's gonna happen in the last few chapters… and how its gonna end… but seriously, I need 6 weeks of vacation stuff for everyone to do!! Lots of Troyella bonding activities too guys!! Chop chop!! Get to it!! Lol**

"Yay were here!" Gabriella exclaimed as she jumped on the bad in the room which would be hers for the next 6 weeks

"Come on! My driving wasn't _that_ bad!" Taylor laughed as she flopped onto the bed next to Gabriella

Gabriella laughed, "It wasn't your driving that sucked; it was the anticipation of getting here!"

"Ok, I'll agree with you on that one! I say, we unpack, and then we spend the day on the beach working on our tans"

"Oh all right! You twisted my arm!" Gabriella laughed as she opened her suitcase to begin putting the contents into the drawers

Gabriella began to think about what the next 6 weeks had in store for her

She could meet a cute local who would take her to the beach, where they would spend the day laying in the sun and going swimming every so often to cool down.

She could meet an out-of-towner like herself who would take her to fancy restaurants and treat her like a princess

Or she could play the field. She could go to the beach, and end up talking to some nice guys, or she could go to clubs and beach parties and dance the night away with some hotties

Either way, she was excited

After she put on the skimpy back bikini Taylor had made her buy, she began to lose her confidence. She felt like she was going to the beach in no more than her underwear.

"Tay, I don't think I can do this…"

"Of course you can Gabs. The moment the guys start admiring you, you won't even remember why you were nervous. Trust me. Besides, East High Gabriella isn't here remember? She's still in Albuquerque doing her homework"

Gabriella laughed slightly before turning to look at the mirror again. She sighed and had one last overall inspection

"I guess you're right Tay"

"I'm always right. Now get your arse outside! Were spending the day at the beach!" Taylor cheered as she pushed Gabriella out the front door

--

"Isn't this amazing? The sun, the surf… the talent…" Taylor drifted off as she saw yet another shirtless guy

Gabriella laughed and turned her head so she could see Taylor propped up on her elbows almost drooling

"You have a boyfriend Tay. Remember Chad?"

"Yeah I remember him. And he's probably at the mall with Bolton perving as we speak. Besides, I'm just looking"

"Uh huh" Gabriella laughed again as she too began to have a look around. Taylor was right. There sure was some good talent out today

Out the corner of her eye, Gabriella saw a figure getting closer and closer

"Tay…" she whispered, suddenly scared

"Sexy and confident. Old Gabs isn't here remember?"

She said as she stood up and walked to the ocean

"Hey" the boy said once he was closer

"Hey"

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Go for it" Gabriella said as she sat up properly

"I'm Nate"

"Gabriella"

"That's a really pretty name"

"Thank you" she smiled at him, knowing very well he didn't care what her name was

"So are you here on summer vacation?"

"Yeah, me and my friend came down this morning. What about you?"

"I'm a local I live about a 5 minute walk that-a-way" he said as he pointed down the beach

"Surfer?"

"Of course" he laughed

Gabriella had been able to tell that before he had even sat down. His outfit was very 'surfer guy'. Board shorts and no shirt. And from his tan, she could tell this was the outfit he usually wore. He had those washboard abs only surfers get and his hair was sun bleached, wind blown and had that look you get when your hair dries after a swim in the ocean

"Are you and your friend doing anything tonight?"

"Not that I know of"

"Well there's a club down the road that I'm gonna be at tonight. Do you wanna catch up for a drink?"

"Yeah I'd like that" she smiled at him

"Cool, well I'll see you there I guess" he said looking rather pleased with himself as he stood up

"Yeah, bye" she smiled as she lay back down on the warm sand

--

"Tay hurry up! I wanna go!"

"Does this have anything to do with cute surfer boy?"

"His name is Nate. And of course it is!"

"Just remember Gabs, he wont be the only one this summer, so pace yourself"

"Yeah yeah" Gabriella laughed

The one item Gabriella was thankful that Taylor had made her buy was the dress she was wearing. It was the ultimate 'little black dress' and was the one Gabriella had been trying to imagine herself in for months. She was glad she had finally found it

"Wow Gabs. See I told you buying that dress was a good thing!"

"Yes, you were right. I was wrong. Blah blah. Can we go now?"

"Hang on. Put these on" she said handing Gabriella a pair of strappy black heels, "and take your hair down"

Gabriella put the shoes on and pulled the hair tie from her hair, brushing it with her fingers

"Wild and wicked" Taylor smiled "_now_ we can go"

--

"So you even know where they are Chad?" Troy grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head

"They'll be at the club down the road" Chad called from the bathroom

"Pffft. Like Gabriella would ever go there. She's probably at the house working on her summer reading list"

"Dude. We haven't had a summer reading list since 7th grade"

"So? There's no way she will be there. And if she's not there, Taylor wont be" Troy said as he fixed his shirt collar

"Man, why are you so mean to Gabriella?"

"I'm not mean _to_ her. I don't say things to her face"

"So? That just makes you mean _and_ a coward" Chad laughed as he stood beside Troy looking in the mirror

"Alrighty. Let's go and check out the talent" Troy said as he grabbed his keys and wallet, before following Chad out the door

--

Gabriella and Taylor danced with Nate and his friend for what seemed like hours, before they decided they needed a rest. Sitting at the bar, the pair were giggling at how cute Nate and his friends were

"Nate wants you. Badly"

"Yeah? I think he wants her too" Gabriella laughed as she pointed to Nate and another girl sitting in a booth, both unable to keep their hands off each other

"Oh Gabs! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Tay," she laughed, "He wont be the last right?"

"Right. Man I need to pee! I'll be back in a minute!"

--

"Can you see either of them?"

"Look for the geek with the book"

"Quit it will you Troy. Were gonna be spending 6 weeks with them, so you're gonna have to learn to be nice to her"

"Hey! _You're_ gonna be spending 6 weeks with them! Just cos were both staying at my parents house, doesn't mean that im gonna be spending much time there… speaking of which, I think I just found my bed for the night. Laters man!" Troy called to Chad as he headed in the direction of the bar

"Yeah whatever man. Oh! Stop looking! I've found her!" Chad said, knowing that Troy wasn't looking anyway

--

Gabriella was about to order another drink, when someone lent on the bar next to her

"Can I interest you in a drink?"

"You can try" she flirted as she turned to look at the person beside her. When she saw the familiar face, her smile turned into a confused frown

"Troy?!"

"Gabriella?"

"What are you doing here? You and Chad are supposed to be staying in Albuquerque!"

"My parents lent us their holiday home and we – wait, what happened to you? When did you get a body like this?!" he asked her as he trailed his hand from her shoulder to her elbow

"Ugh! You're a pig!" she exclaimed as she got off the stool and stood in front of him

"you've never talked to me other than for answers for your homework, and you think that by telling me I have a nice body, I'm gonna sleep with you?"

"Hey! Come on! That's not fair!" he said as she began to walk away, "I never knew you had an ass like this" he said as he ran his hand over her backside

Gabriella stopped and turned to look at him

"Do me a favour? Stay the hell away from me" she said as she shoved his hand away from her and walked towards the bathroom to find Taylor

"Whoa Gabs! What happened to you?"

"Taylor gave me a makeover" Gabriella laughed as Chad pulled her in for a hug

"Obviously! You look great! Good thing me and Troy are here to beat off the guys!" Chad laughed

"Pffft. Like Troy gives a crap what happens to me" she mumbled

"Chad came up to surprise me! Isn't that sweet?

It sure was. Only now she'd have to spend summer vacation either alone or as a 3rd wheel

"Yeah it is. I never thought you had it in ya Chad"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Gabs"

"Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna head home and sleep. You two can stay and catch up"

"Are you sure Gabs?"

"I'm sure Tay"

"You really shouldn't walk home alone. We'll come with you" Chad offered

"Nah I'll be fine. I don't wanna ruin your evening"

"Hey Troy! What are you doing?" Chad called out

"I was gonna head home"

"Perfect. You can take Gabi on your way"

"Uh… sure…" he said, sounding slightly worried

Oh how fun.

Gabriella gave Taylor a hug and said her goodbyes, before walking outside into the crisp night air

Troy walked over to his car and unlocked it, waiting for Gabriella to get in

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine walking"

"Not looking like that you're not. You won't even make it to the corner before someone attacks you"

"And since when do you care whether a girl gets home safely or not?"

"Since I was put in charge of looking after Taylor's best friend. Do you know what she would do to me if anything happened to you? Now you either get in the car, or I will come over there and put you in it myself"

As much as she hated to admit it, Troy was right. She probably shouldn't be out alone at this time of night. Especially dressed like this

"Fine" she snapped as she yanked open the door and got inside

She saw Troy roll his eyes as he got inside the car

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Believe it or not I'm looking out for you"

"And what if I'm not wearing panties?" she asked as she glared at him

He looked at her with a shocked look plastered on his face

HA! That shut him up!

He swallowed hard and shook his head before starting the engine and letting go of a breath he hadn't realised he was holding

They sat in silence for the entire journey

Gabriella sat brooding, while Troy couldn't help but be amused at her immaturity

"This house on the left"

Troy pulled into the drive way and cut the engine, not sure if he should say anything or not

"Thanks for the ride" she mumbled as she slammed the car door shut

"Goodnight!" he called as she made her way to the front door

--

"Arrogant… pig-headed… disgusting… cowardly… egotistical… idiot…" Gabriella muttered as she yanked off her dress and pulled her pyjamas on. The night had been more or less perfect until Troy goddamn Bolton turned up

"Stupid jerk face… go to hell…" she continued grumbling as she ripped the blankets back so she could get into bed.

1 down, 42 days left

Fuuuuuuun….

--

How the hell did this happen? 2 days ago, if you had of asked Troy to point Gabriella out in a crowd, the only way he would have been able to do it, is if she was with Sharpay or Taylor

Now… he was pretty sure if you asked him to point her out, the crowd would part and a spotlight would fall on her

Gone was the shy and timid Gabriella he knew from homeroom, instead was this new, confident, exciting, sexy… gorgeous Gabriella

He knew he was attracted to her. He knew he wanted her. He knew he was gonna get her. He just didn't know how

He also knew no matter what happened he would never be able to see her as Gabriella goody-two-shoes Montez again.

**Well there it is guys. Chapter 2!**

**So in the next chapter or two, I there's gonna be a huge leap, and you will probably think that its moving too fast, but it just makes it all the more fun! Lol I want Gabriella to become more or less completely opposite to her school self ASAP. She's broken out of her shell, but she's still finding it difficult to do some of the things she's never done before (cough, things with boys cough) lol**

**So keep reading and I should update soonish... I gotta go and update my other stories now lol**

**Laters!**

**GreaseGurl**


	3. Mouth to Mouth?

**Wow**

**You guys really like this one! Lol im so happy!**

**Hahahahaha I heard 'a night to remember' last night. It's so funny! The guys are all grumpy about going to the prom! Lol me loves it!**

**Haha some one said that Gabriella moves on fast, I would just like to clarify, she wasn't hard out into Nate, he was just a cute guy, so she didn't really need to move on lol**

**Things kinda move fast in this chapter for ****Troy and Gabriella, considering 'last night' Gabriella more or less hated Troy. But remember Gabriella's new attitude! She's not a hussy, nor has she been in love with Troy for years! She's just after some summer fun!**

**Well here we go, I couldn't wait any longer to update I was just so excited!**

"I know we were gonna have a girl's summer, but he _did_ drive all the way out here to see me…"

"Relax Tay. It's all good. I understand! Go! Have fun! I'll just chill here, go for a swim, read a book… whatever"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Gabriella laughed, "now out!" she said as she pushed Taylor out the door

Now what to do…? Gabriella spied a magazine sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and read one of the article titles on the front cover

"How to seduce your man" she thought about it for a few moments. This could come in handy… she thought

She looked out at the area by the pool. When she first go here, she thought it was stupid that a beach house had a pool, but now she saw the attraction of being able to relax by the pool uninterrupted…

--

"So I take it your girl last night didn't fall for the Troy Bolton charm then?" Chad laughed

"Nah, but I'm working on it"

"You're gonna keep trying? She must be something different. Normally you give up and move on"

"She just had to go last night… I'll probably see her again soon"

"Uh huh. Hey Gabriella's gonna be alone today, so do you think you could stop by and make sure she's alright? Maybe keep her company for a while? I kinda feel like I stole Tay from her"

"I guess"

"Sweet. Thanks man. I gotta go now. Me and Tay will be back tonight"

"Yeah whatever!" Troy called out as Chad left the house

--

Gabriella's day so far had been perfect. She spent the morning shopping, buying more clothes that she usually wouldn't wear, but now had the courage to do so. Then she went home and had a nice long swim, before fixing herself a midafternoon orange juice and vodka, and relaxing on one of the loungers to begin reading her magazine

She was just getting to a good part in the "how to seduce your man" article, when she heard someone flop down on the lounger beside hers

"Your mama know you read things like that?"

"What does it matter what my mom knows and doesn't know?" she sighed as she turned the page to continue reading

"You just seem like the kind of girl who always asks for her mom's permission"

"Is that right?" she asked as she turned to look at Troy, stretched out and staring at her. Without even looking at him, she knew he was checking her out

"Well you _did_"

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, before taking a big skull of her drink. She had never really drunk alcohol before, and she now realised her drink was far too strong. She hadn't even had half of it and she could already feel her head getting lighter

"What are you doing here Troy?" she asked as she continued flicking through the magazine

"I came to keep you company"

"What makes you think I want _you_ to keep me company?"

"Come on!" he laughed as he settled further into the lounger, "everyone wants me to keep them company"

"Get a life!" she muttered as she stood up and walked towards to pool

Troy had seen more than his fair share of girls in their togs, underwear, and sometimes even less, but none of them compared to the way Gabriella looked in her bikini

Troy almost groaned as she walked away, subtly swaying her hips before she dove into the pool

Gabriella swam a length of the pool before coming up for air and turning to look at Troy. But as she looked at the lounger he had been occupying, she saw he wasn't there

"Troy?"

Suddenly a figure burst out of the water beside her

"AHH!" she screamed as Troy flicked his hair out of his eyes and wiped the water from his face

"What the hell?!" she cried as she splashed him

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he splashed her back

Gabriella shook her head, attempting to get the water out of her eyes before splashing him again. Pretty soon, an all out war had begun. Gabriella laughed as Troy chased her around the pool trying to splash her and dunk her under the water

Finally Troy managed to catch her as she was swimming away from him. He tugged on her ankle and pulled her back towards him

"Got ya now" he laughed

Gabriella giggled as she wiped the water from her eyes once again

"I think I swallowed half the pool" she muttered

"Do you need mouth to mouth?" he whispered as his hands fell to her hips, pulling her closer, and his head began to drop towards hers

"No, but you need a tic tac" she said as she pushed on his shoulders so he would let her go

Troy groaned and sunk beneath the surface of the pool, watching her as she walked to the edge of the pool

He came up for air and watched her dry herself off, before settling back into her lounger

He groaned again before he got out as well and sat in the seat next to hers again

"Quit looking at me"

"I'm not looking at you"

"You are. I can feel your eyes on me. And it's creepy"

"Well can you blame me? You're good to look at. And you won't let me near you"

"Course I wont"

"Why not?" he asked as he swung his legs over the side of his chair so he could look at her properly

"Cos you're an ass hole"

"No I'm not"

"You are. You're cocky and arrogant. You think just because you tell me that I look good, or you act nice and hang out with me once, that I'm gonna do what all the other girls do and let you do what you want with my body. Well you can keep dreaming"

"That's not fair. I've always been nice to you"

"How have you been nice to me? You've barely talked to me. And considering our best friends are dating, that's pretty bad. We hang out a lot more than you'd think, and I bet you couldn't even tell me what my favourite meal is"

"Well… that's something you only know about your really close friends"

"_Your_ favourite meal is spaghetti bolognaise, with mounds of cheese on top, and a huge glass of coke. Am I your really close friend Troy?"

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, we hang out a lot more than you'd realise. And we've been at the same school with each since our first year. You only pay attention to the people that fit into your perfect little world"

"And you don't think you fit into that world?"

"Here I do. But at school? There's no way. That's how superficial you are. How come your two best friends can see past my looks and still be friends with me, but you can't?"

Troy sat staring at her. He knew she was right. But you have to admit, looks are an important factor when you talk to people! Maybe not quite as important as Troy thought though…

"Ok, I'm sorry I never tried to get to know you at school… I'll try harder"

"No you won't. But it's alright. I don't care that you aren't my friend. It's just one less Christmas present I have to buy" she chuckled slightly

Troy sighed and lay back on his lounger, trying to think of something to say

"Thanks for the apology though. It was kinda lame, but you still tried" she said as she looked at him, "Since I left old Gabriella back in Albuquerque, I guess I could try and be friends with you for the summer. It looks as though were going to be spending a lot of time together anyway"

"Good point. So were friends?"

"Yup" she smiled at him

"With benefits?"

She laughed again, "nice try, but no"

She quickly swallowed the last of her drink and Troy looked at the face she pulled

"Vodka?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. You want another one?"

"Sure" she said as she handed him her glass

The two spent the afternoon laughing and joking with each other, acting as though East High didn't exist. By the time it was dark, it was safe to say that Gabriella was a little bit more than drunk

"Come on lightweight. Time to get you to bed"

Gabriella giggled as Troy pushed her down the hallway towards her room

"Is this one yours?"

"I guess" she laughed as she turned in the doorway to look at him

"You've never drunk before have you?"

"Not a lot" she giggled as she lent against the door frame and let out a huge sigh, "thanks for keeping me company. For a jerk, you're and alright guy"

"You're welcome. And thanks… I think" he laughed as he held onto her shoulders attempting to keep her upright

Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his

"Gabriella, what are you doing?"

"Im not sure" she whispered as she pulled his head back towards hers

Troy's hands fell from her shoulder to her hips and he pushed her backwards until her back hit the door

Gabriella began to place little licks on his bottom lip and Troy groaned as he opened his mouth, letting her take dominance over the kiss

"Troy" she murmured

Troy broke away from the kiss, "Gabriella, I have to go"

"Why? You can stay here" she said as she looked up at him through her half closed eyelids, and tried to pull him back

"As great as that sounds, I'm pretty sure when you sober up, you won't be feeling the same way. I think you'll be pretty mad with me as it is"

"Hmmm. I don't think I will be"

"Well I do" Troy laughed as he led her over to her bed

After he had helped her get under the blankets, he whispered, "good night Gabriella"

"Mmm night" she said as she snuggled under the blankets

**Ok, so it didn't move quite as fast as I had suspected it would, so it might move faster in the next couple of chapters**

**REMEMBER! Gabriella is on summer vacation so she more or less has no morals! She feels free to do what she wants, with whoever she wants!**

**Lol**

**Keep reading!!**

**GreaseGurl**


	4. Cold Showers

"**Guys have feelings too. But like, who cares?"**

**Hehe I love it!!**

**It's my new motto! Lol ok, so im not **_**that**_** mean, but it still cracks me up**

**Oh! Oh! And this one!**

"**I had a wet dream about you last night. Yeah, you got hit bus a bus and I laughed so hard I wet myself"**

**Ok now that that's out of my system…**

Gabriella groaned as she woke up, opening her eyes, only to be blinded by the bright light coming in from her windows. Apparently she didn't shut her curtains last night…

She sat up, and halfway through the motion, she realised she had a major headache, that was only made worse by sitting up as fast as she did. Slowly, she lay back on the bed, and began to think back to the events of last night

She had decided to take a chance on Troy. She agreed to be friends with him over summer vacation. She wasn't entirely sure why. Maybe it was because she didn't want to spend her holiday brooding. Or maybe it was because he looked _so good_ with his shirt off. No matter what the reasoning was behind it, the two were on friendly terms…

Gabriella gasped and sat up again, only this time she didn't care about the head ache. Her and Troy… Troy and her… she felt like screaming. She didn't want that to happen. Her first kiss was with troy Bolton, and she had been so drunk, she didn't even remember what it was like.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god" she muttered as she buried her face into the pillows

"Good to see your up. Finally"

"Be nice to me. I think I'm hung-over"

"Oooo! Had a big night did we?"

"You could say that"

"You got a head ache?"

Ow!

"Yup"

"Blank patches in your memory"

What happened after the kiss with Troy…?

"Yup"

"Regrets?"

First kiss, with Troy Bolton

"Not sure yet"

Taylor laughed

"Well when you feel ready to get up, I've made breakfast" she said as she walked back to the kitchen

"Goddamn you Bolton" she muttered as she gently got out of bed and shuffled towards the kitchen. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror in the hallway. Her hair was still tied up, but it was sticking out at all weird angles

"You look like shit" Chad laughed from the table

"I feel like shit too" she chuckled slightly as she sat down opposite him

"Eggs?" he asked handing her the plate of food

"Uh, no I'm good"

"So what happened to you last night?" Taylor laughed as she sat down, "you look like you had a lot of fun"

"Surprisingly, I did. I think." She said frowning. She was pretty sure she didn't feel the need to kill Troy last night, so that was obviously a good thing

Gabriella sat watching the pair eat their breakfast, shooting each other lovey dovey glances ever so often

"You guys are gross" she muttered as she shuffled to the bathroom for a shower

--

"Yay! No more head ache!"

"Oh the powers of aspirin" Taylor laughed

"Tell me about it"

"This is nice. Just hanging out with my girlfriend and my best chick friend" Chad said as he stretched his arms across the shoulders of the two girls

"What about your best guy friend? Where's he?"

"Oh, he had to go back to Albuquerque for a few days"

"Oh? What for?"

"No idea. But I'm staying with you guys until he gets back. The house is scary!"

"Wimp" Taylor muttered

--

Gabriella had to talk to troy. She had to ask him what had happened after the kiss. However, troy had been gone for almost a week now, and there were no signs of him coming back anytime soon.

In an attempt to calm herself, she went to the beach. _And_ to have some time away from the loved up couple.

The second part of her plan worked. She didn't have to sit and watch them make googly eyes at each other all day, or watch them feed each other, then suck face.

The first however… wasn't working out too well for her. She began to think of all possible reasons for why he took off early. Was he back home, telling all his friends how easy she was? Or how stupid she looked, trying to be sexy? Or maybe she had scared him off?

The possibilities were endless, but she couldn't do anything about it. She had to lay off asking Chad if he had heard from him, because she had a feeling they were beginning to suspect something was going on between them. She couldn't call him herself, because that would be weird _and_ she would have to ask Chad for the number…

Then there was JJ. JJ was the annoying pervert that sat down next to her an hour ago, and was showing no signs of moving. After introducing himself, he complimented her on how nice her breasts looked. 'Real bright and perky' he said. She tried to get rid of him, but if she moved, he moved too. If she hinted at him going away, he just changed the topic. So instead she sat there ignoring him, while she read her magazine. He thought she was listening intently.

Then he decided to 'make a move'

"So Hun, how about you come back to my house tonight? I have a Jacuzzi. And don't worry bout togs, you won't be needing them" he said as he put his hand on her knee

"I – "

"Hey babe. Sorry I took so long getting the shopping. We were out of more than I thought" someone said as they sat on the other side of her, and wrapped their arm around her shoulders

She turned to see troy smiling at her mischievously, before he placed a quick kiss on her lips. Realising what he was doing, she lent into his embrace

JJ quickly removed his hand from her leg

"It's alright babe"

"Hi I'm troy" troy said as he put his hand out for JJ to shake

"Uh… JJ"

"Nice to meet you. Are you two friends?"

"Uh, no I was just asking her for directions… thanks" he said sounding frightened as he scarpered off

Gabriella laughed and looked up at troy, "thanks for that. He wasn't taking the hints"

"You're welcome" he said staring into her eyes

"Troy… where have you been?"

"Home"

"Why…?"

"Dad asked me to help coach his junior team. So I had to go back for a few days"

"Oh"

"Did you miss me or something?" he chuckled

"No! I mean… no. I just… I needed to talk to you"

"What about?"

"What happened the other night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not entirely…"

"Well… I was putting you to bed, and you kissed me. And then I kissed you back. And then your hands started to wander… and next minute, we were going at it, doggy style on the floor of your bedroom"

Gabriella stared wide eyed at him

"Relax! I'm joking! But we did kiss. And I did the gentlemanly thing, and stopped us"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. You hinted at me staying, actually, you _told_ me to stay. But I said no, cos you would have killed me in the morning"

"Oh…" she said sounding slightly worried

She looked at him again, and then at his arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and kissed her lightly on her forehead, whispering "quit panicking" before he let her go, and lay down on the sand

The pair lay in silence for a few minutes before Gabriella finally spoke up

"So... Uh… was it any good?"

Troy looked at her in amusement

"What do you mean?"

Well I've never kissed anyone before and I was wondering … no that didn't sound right

"Well… I was drunk… and I was wondering if it was… well…"

"I had to go home and have a _long_ cold shower, if that's what you're asking…" troy laughed

"Oh…"

--

"Hey Tay…" Gabriella asked as she lent against the bench opposite Taylor

"Uh huh"

"Quick question…"

Taylor looked up at Gabriella, "whaaat….?" She asked cautiously

"If I guy tells you that after you kissed him, he needed to have a cold shower, does that mean… that… you know…"

Taylor raised an eyebrow questioningly at Gabriella

"That he got a wee bit happy?"

Gabriella nodded

"Then yeah, it does. And he needed to have a cold shower so he would get un-happy"

"Oh…"

**Sorry guys! It took longer than I thought!**

**Hope you liked it anyway!**

**I'm going to work on the next chapter now!!**

**Sorry I haven't updated the other two yet, I've kinda hit a road block!! This one is just so easy for me to write and the other two… well I'm still working on them!! Lol please don't hate me!!**

**Love you long time**

**GreaseGurl**

**P.S. Squeee!! 1 sleep!!**


	5. Flicking Buttons

Since Gabriella found out about troy's reaction to the kiss, wanting to make him have the same reaction again

**Hey guys!!**

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry!! It's been like a month since I last updated! And probably close to two months for my other stories!!**

**But it was exam time at school, and then it was the holidays, and my boss made me work like EVERYDAY!! So boring!! Lol and now were into the last two weeks of high school EVER!! (Omg University next year! Im so scared!!) It's my senior year and we haven't had an HSM moment yet!! No!! we did do a Mexican wave today though… it went up one side of my geography class, then down the middle, and then back up the other side. My teacher was speechless for a few moments… which is a big thing for him… I don't know if he was proud or just astounded that a group of seniors could be so… weird… its the most exciting thing about this term so far… except for the soundtrack for HSM coming out the other day!! Yay!!**

**Im so jealous of everyone getting to see it in two days!! (Ha! **_**One**_** day here until the 24th! Were ahead of you guys!) You have to tell me all about how cool it is!! Im so excited for all of you!!**

**I can't make any promises about when I will update next, but I do have some books that I have been writing the stories out in (cos I can't get onto the computer very often) so I am working on them, but the time between updates could become a while… im so sorry!! Please don't stop reading!!**

**Ill let you get on with the story now…**

Since Gabriella found out about Troy's reaction to the kiss, she wanted to make him have the same reaction again. She found herself wanting the same reaction for herself. She wanted nothing more than for him to push her up against a wall and kiss her until there was no tomorrow. But unfortunately for her, Troy was showing no signs of doing so. After a week of flirting with him, and still nothing, Gabriella decided she would have to take things into her own hands

"Tay…"

"What boy problem can I help you with?" Taylor laughed as she looked up from her book

"So I think I found this guy I want to be my 'summer fling' or whatever were calling it now…"

"And what's the problem?"

"He isn't taking the hints"

"And you wanna know how to _make_ him take the hints?

"Exactly. You know me too well Tay" Gabriella laughed as she sat down next to Taylor

"Well… you gotta make your move when you're alone. You don't wanna get interrupted"

"Mental note, kidnap him"

Taylor laughed, "Exactly! Now there's three ways to do it, the first, flirt like mad. Find any excuse to touch his arm or his hand. If you're watching a movie or something, lean against him so his arm goes around your shoulder. If he won't do it by himself, then say you're cold or something stupid like that. Then rest your hand on his leg, and slowly rub your thumb backwards and forwards. These are _really_ obvious signs, and if the guy doesn't get the hint after this, he's either stupid, or he's waiting for you to make the first move"

"Right. So flirt like mad. And touch him lots…? Wow that sounds wrong"

Taylor laughed again, "you're gonna have to get used to it if you really wanna go through with this. The second option is to kiss him. If he's standing, push him against a wall or a door, or something that's flat so you won't break his back. Or if he's sitting, sit on his lap. Straddling though, the other ways uncomfortable. And again, kiss the crap outta him. And let your hands do the talking. Keep them moving, and do what ever feels natural. You'll soon get the hang of it"

"Kiss him and keep my hands moving. Ok I've got that. And the third?"

"This ones a last resort. If all else fails, tell him. Sit down with him and tell him exactly what you want to do with him. Or to him. Or to you. Whatever the situation is"

"You're right. That one is a _last_ resort, if all else fails option"

"Uh huh. So when do you plan to pounce on Bolton?"

"How do you know its Troy?"

"Please. You guys have been flirting like mad with each other ever since you kissed"

"You know about the kiss?"

"Me and Chad got home after Troy put you to bed and we kinda guessed what had happened. And Troy confirmed it. And then you kept asking Chad if he'd heard from Troy. We knew all along where he was and when he'd be back. We just wanted to see how crazy you'd go waiting for him" Taylor laughed

"You're evil"

"So you want me and Chad to go out tonight?"

"That'd be good"

--

This was it. 10 minutes and Troy would be here. And then she would have to get her plan into action. She invited him over to watch some movies cos Chad and Taylor went out. Or, Chad and Taylor went out cos Gabriella invited Troy over to watch some movies…

"Just stay calm, and do what Taylor told you" she said to herself

"Gabriella?" Troy called from outside

"Coming!"

She took one last deep breath before swinging the door open to find Troy smirking

"Took you long enough"

"Shush" she laughed

"So you gonna invite me in?"

"I guess I could do that"

Gabriella moved aside and Troy walked in sitting straight down on the couch

"So what are we watching?"

"Your pick" she said as she sat next to him

"Sweet. Saw will do" Troy said as he put the movie into the DVD player **(A/N: I've never seen this, and I don't really plan to. It looks really scary… which is why I put it in lol)**

Perfect. Gabriella thought. This would give her an excuse to cuddle up to Troy…

Less than 20 minutes into the movie Gabriella wasn't acting, she was scared shitless. **(A/N: like I said, I haven't seen it, and if there isn't anything scary in the first 20 minutes then I apologize)**

After she screamed and hid her head behind his back, Troy put his arm around her shoulders so she could cower in his chest

"I hate you. Why'd you have to go and pick that movie?" Gabriella complained when it ended

"You told me it was my pick" Troy laughed

"Yeah well it's my pick and were watching something soppy!" she said as she got up off the couch and put her movie in **(A/N: you choose)**

She settled herself back on the couch, pleased when Troy put his arm back around her shoulders. Gabriella lent into his embrace and placed her hand on his upper thigh, rubbing her thumb slightly. She could have sworn she heard a deep rumble in Troy's throat. However, an hour through the movie, there still weren't any moves being made and Gabriella was starting to get frustrated.

She got up and walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

Stupid boys. She thought Troy would have been good at signals. He was an all star player after all. Why did she have to decide he was the one she wanted to have her fling with?! Sighing, she got an idea.

She walked slowly from the kitchen until she was standing in front of Troy, blocking his view of the TV. Troy looked up at her, slightly confused

"Something wrong?"

Gabriella shook her head, before she knelt on the couch with one leg on either side of his

"Wha-"Troy began to ask before he was cut off by Gabriella's lips on his

He was quick to join in, and the kiss got very heated, very fast

Taking Taylors advice, and letting her hands do the walking, Gabriella ran her hands down Troy's arms until she reached his wrists, then she ran her hands back up to his neck. Troy groaned slightly when she nipped at his lip. Smiling into the kiss, Gabriella let her hands roam lower, and lower, and lower until –

"Gabriella" Troy said as he broke away from the kiss

"Troy" she laughed, leaning in for another kiss

"I think we should stop"

"What?" she asked as she pulled back, her eyes snapping open

"I think were moving too fast"

"Moving too… im sorry what?" she asked as she stood up

"This isn't right. Were moving too fast"

"Says the guy who's slept with 90 percent of the entire female population of East High"

"I thought we were leaving East High out of it" he asked as he moved to stand in front of her

"We are. I'm sorry I'm just a little confused… the other day you wanted this. And now that I do… you don't? Is it a little game you play or something?"

"No I do want this! I want this _a lot._ I've just gotten to know you and you aren't a quick shag. I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you"

"But I want this too… so what's the problem?"

"I don't know… I guess… you just don't seem like the kind of girl that's out for a fling. You seem like more of a relationship type girl"

Oh god. He's gonna have to be told exactly what I want

"Look Troy. At the end of the holidays, that's it for 'this Gabriella'. I wanna have fun while I'm here before I go back to the old me. I just want a no strings attached summer fling. And I thought you were interested. But obviously I was wrong. So now, I'm gonna go out and find myself a 'suitable fellow', who is up for some fun. Shut the door on your way out" she said as she headed towards her bedroom

--

A few minutes later, Gabriella heard the door slam signaling Troy's departure. She hadn't intended on going out to find someone else, but right now she was in no mood to sit at home and wallow in self pity. It just wasn't something new Gabriella would do

Putting on some of her new 'sexy' clothes, Gabriella headed down the road to the club

--

Troy didn't know why he left. He wanted to have fun with Gabriella. He wanted to have _lots_ of fun with Gabriella. But for some reason, he wanted to have more than just fun. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but in the two and a bit weeks of summer vacation, he realized that he had a thing for Gabriella Montez

"Fuck this" Troy said as he grabbed his car keys and headed out the door for the club down the road

Troy Bolton never lost his girl

--

After sculling back her first two drinks, Gabriella was in a slightly happier mood. She was flirting with anyone who talked to her. In half and hour, she had 4 numbers, and was working on her 5th, when the guy she was talking to was pulled away from her

"Jealousy is and ugly color on you Bolton"

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I explained it to you earlier. You should have been listening" she said as she moved around him to continue her conversation with guy number 5

"Come on. Were going" Troy said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the club

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she cried as he continued dragging her to his car

"I'm taking you home. You don't know what you're doing"

"You don't know anything about me! So don't you tell me that _I _don't know what _I'm_ doing!" she yelled as she ripped her arm away from him

"Get in the car" he said as he held open the door

"No!"

"I thought we went through this last time. Now get in the car"

Gabriella stood glaring at him, until he picked her up and put her into the passenger seat of the car

"I told you I'd do it" he said as he got into his side

"Too bad you won't do anything else. Or any_one _else" she muttered

Suddenly, they were tearing out of the car park, headed for Gabriella's house

"You really are stubborn you know that" Troy muttered as he opened her front door and lightly pushed her inside

"Yeah and so are you!" she yelled at him as she stormed towards her room. She was just about at her door when she was pushed up against the wall, held there by Troy's body

Suddenly his mouth was on hers. At first the kiss was rough, with both of them trying to take their anger out on each other. Gabriella bit Troy's bottom lip, only to have him push his body harder against hers

"You're an ass hole" she whispered as they pulled away

"And you're a bitch" he laughed as he wrapped her legs around his hips and moved to her room

Gabriella giggled as Troy dropped her on the bed, before lying on top of her and kissing her neck, earning quiet sighs

"Troy" she moaned

"Mmm I love how you say my name. Its like no ones ever kissed you like this" he muttered into her neck

Gabriella panicked slightly before Troy kissed her again

After more heated kisses, and more roaming hands, Troy pulled away

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure"

"Cos when buttons start flicking open, I'm not sure I'll be able to stop myself" he said as he fingered one of the buttons on her shirt

Gabriella smiled at him, and popped open a couple of the buttons Troy was playing with

"Who's asking you to stop?"

Troy groaned as she pulled him down to her again

Pretty soon, they were both shirtless, with Troy slowly undoing Gabriella's pants

"Hurry up"

Troy chuckled as he felt Gabriella's nails digging into his back

"Gabi? You home? How'd it go with tr – oh. Troy. Hello" Taylor said as she saw the sight before her

"Tay! What are you doing back so early?!" Gabriella cried as Troy buried his face in Gabriella neck

"Um… the movie finished and… I'm gonna go…" Taylor said, slightly startled, as she left the room

"Oh. My. god. This is _so_ embarrassing. Troy let me up, I've gotta go talk to her"

"Don't move"

"Troy I'm serious! Let me up!" Gabriella laughed as she pushed at his shoulders

"Quit moving"

"Troy! I'm not doing this now!"

"Please! Just stop moving for a minute!"

"Why?!"

Troy gently nudged his hips against hers

"Ooooohhhhh…" she giggled slightly

Troy laughed and looked up at her

"Just let me get… _me_… under control"

Gabriella laughed again

"You're beautiful" he whispered as he kissed her lightly on the lips

"Thank you"

"Ok, im good now"

They both got up and changed. Troy stood smirking, watching Gabriella put her clothes back on

"What?"

"We nearly had sex"

"Shut up" she laughed as she led him from the room

"Taylor" Troy said as he nodded his head in her direction

"Troy" Taylor said as she suppressed a giggle

"I'll be back in a minute" Gabriella said as she directed Troy to the door

"Well… bye" he said as he stepped outside

"Bye"

When Troy got to the bottom of the stairs, he turned and bounded back to Gabriella, planting a heart stopping, toe curling, earth shattering kiss on her lips

"Goodnight" he whispered

"Night"

--

"So you gonna tell me what happened exactly?"

"We kissed"

"_That_ didn't look like just kissing. Spill"

Gabriella laughed as she sat on the couch next to Taylor

She told the story, leaving Taylor in fits of laughter

"Why the hell did he run when you told him you wanted sex?"

"I don't know! Be he came back I guess…"

"He didn't have to leave on my behalf…" Taylor giggled

"Well if you had of waited a half and hour, it would have been over with"

"Trust me. If I didn't turn up when I did, you'd still be doin' it tomorrow morning"

"Not necessarily a bad thing" Gabriella mumbled

--

"So man, how'd it go with Gabriella?"

"It didn't"

"I thought you wanted to screw her"

Troy laughed as he watched Chad make the world's biggest burger

"I'm sure there's a better way of sayin' it bro"

"You wanted to make sweet _sweet_ love to her then"

"Yeah I did"

"Not what you expected?"

"I'm just… I think I'm getting too close to her"

Chad dropped the lettuce that was in his hand

"You're falling for her"

"Nah man… I just… kind-ish like her a little bit…"

"So what's the problem? Tell her you like her and then get on with the 'love making'"

"It scares me! That's the problem!"

**I hope it was worth the wait!!**

**Ooooooo Troy-Boy has feelings!! Lol**

**Let me know what you think!! Remember, ideas for summer vacation activities!!**

**Laters my faithful readers**

**You know you love me (even when I don't update)**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**

**p.s. is everybody loving 90210?!**


	6. Studliness

**Omg!! YouTube the bloopers from HSM lol Zac stuffs up lots!! It's quite funny actually…**

**Omg my life is complete! I can die happy now! Well at least I can die happy after hsm3. I finally got my own high school musical moment!!**

**I'll set the scene… it was the 2****nd**** to last day of school. EVER! And we had just had a really really really really really really really really… you get the point… long and boring assembly. And then we had to go back to class. Oh how fun. And our teacher came up to us and said, 'don't you wish you could have just belted into song in the middle of that assembly. It would have made it so much more bearable' and then me and jess (friend, you should all know this by now lol) turned to each other, gasped and then went 'well actually… that's kinda our life dream!!' apparently he was joking, 'cos he looked at us as though we were weird… any who… since it was the 2****nd**** to last day of school, and we had nothing to do, we decided to play cards. After about 20 minutes, the teacher came over and started telling us off about not handing in an assessment. 'You girls haven't done your assessment, and you're wasting time just sitting here playing cards. Of course you're playing cards, do you wanna know why?!'**

**It was actually longer than that, but he was yelling and we were all getting a little bit scared… and then he went,**

''**cos girls, GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FU-UN. OOH GIRLS JUST WANNA HAVE FUN!'**

**Me and my mates just kinda looked at each other and were like… what the f!$k? And then we cracked up laughing. It was awesome!! Best part is, is that he's a fat middle aged balding English teacher.**

**And I am so sorry that I haven't updated for ages. It's been a hectic time in my life recently. I'm especially sorry to those people who have read my other two incomplete stories. I haven't updated them in even longer!!**

**I am trying so hard but it just hasn't been happening!!**

**Just keep messaging me and telling me to update!!! Lol**

**And to all those people who have seen hsm3 and told me all about it, I hate you all. Haha nah jokes, I still love you!! But you are so lucky! I can't wait for it!!**

**Keep sending me ideas too!! Someone sent me a really good one, but unfortunately it doesn't quite work with how I was planning on having the story. I'm sorry!! And I'm also really sorry to all those people who sent me reviews and pms that deserved replies!! I tried!! And then I got confused… and lost… and then I kinda forgot… IM SORRY ALRIGHT!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT IM STUPID!!**

**Right. Now that that's out of my system,**

**PEACE!!**

Gabriella looked up from her book as she heard someone sit down on the sand beside her.

"You planning on avoiding me for the rest of summer?"

"As much of it as I could" she laughed as she sat up properly

They hadn't seen each other for a few days since the 'incident'. Troy lent forward and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. When he pulled away, Gabriella let out a sigh

"Hello" he mumbled, keeping his face close to hers

"Hi" she laughed as she lay back down and picked up her book

"What happened to your naughty book?"

"It wasn't a naughty book. It was an informative magazine"

"Oh. Well did it help you?"

Gabriella sat up again, this time sitting on Troy's lap. She pressed her lips to his and pushed him until his back hit the ground.

Troy pulled away slightly to whisper into Gabriella's ear, "Chad and Taylor are out. Mine or yours?"

Gabriella laughed as she rolled off him

"The magazine helped"

Troy laughed covering his face with his hands

"You're still a bitch"

"And you're still an asshole" she giggled as she rolled onto her stomach to continue reading

"Why are you teasing me?" Troy asked as he rolled onto his side and began to run his hand up and down Gabriella's back

"I'm not teasing. You asked if it helped and I found out it did"

"So let's keep testing these theories. Any time, any place. I'm up for it"

Gabriella glanced down at his shorts, "I'm sure you are"

Gabriella was trying to hide the shivers she got from Troy's touch. Since their last encounter, Gabriella hadn't been able to get the memory of his hands on her skin out of her mind. And it was driving her crazy.

"Earth to Gabriella? Come in Gabriella. Do you copy?"

"What?"

"You spaced"

"Oh… sorry… I do that… a lot…what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go to dinner with Taylor and Chad tonight?"

"Uh… sure"

"I'll pick you up at 7 then?"

"Ok"

--

"I'm so excited! Were goin on a double date!"

"It's not a date Tay"

"You keep tellin yourself that" Taylor laughed as she slipped on her shoes

"It's not! Were just… friends"

"Who occasionally sleep together"

"We haven't-"

"But you will"

Gabriella turned away in an attempt to hide her smile

"I saw that"

"Hey guys! You ready?" Chad asked as he let himself into the house

"I think so. You ready gabs?"

"Just gotta get my bag" she called as she made her way to her room.

Gabriella was secretly hoping that tonight's dinner might lead to her and Troy finishing what they had previously started

"Heya gorgeous. You ready?"

Gabriella turned to see Troy leaning against the door frame, smirking at her

"Sure am"

"Guys hurry up! We don't have time for quickies!" Chad called

Troy laughed as he moved to stand in front of Gabriella

"You should dress like this more often" Gabriella looked down at her outfit. Skinny jeans, heels and a bright blue shirt

"What's so special about this outfit?" she queried as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist

"I dunno. It just seems… more you"

"…oh…"

Troy lent down slightly to whisper in her ear, "and it's easy to get you out of"

Troy laughed when he saw Gabriella's slightly shocked face

"Come on, Chad will be pacing" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the car

--

The dinner was… enjoyable… light conversation and laughter filled the emptiness between courses. It was often hard to find things to talk about, due to the vast difference in likes and interests

When it was nearing the end of the evening, the boys left the table to pay the cheque.

"Hey man, can you do me a favour?"

"No Troy. I'm not paying your half of the bill"

Troy laughed, "If I wanted you to do that, I would have ran"

"True. Waddaya want?"

"Can you stay at Taylors tonight?"

"What for?"

"I'm gonna get Gabriella to come over and –"

"Enough! Stop! I get it!"

Troy laughed again

"So can you?"

"Sure. If you pay my half of the bill!" Chad called as he ran back to the table

--

"Hey Chads staying at you guys place tonight"

"Oh fun. I'm gonna need to stop on the way and get some ear plugs"

Troy laughed, "No need. You can come and hang at my place"

"Oh, ok… thanks"

--

"So this is your place?" Gabriella said as she looked around the house

"Sure is"

"Wow… it's… a lot like ours actually…"

Troy laughed and tugged her down the hall

"How about we finish what we started last time?"

"Our conversation about the books I read?" Gabriella asked as she sat down on Troy's bed

Troy laughed again as he pulled his shirt over his head

"No I mean the time Taylor walked in on us" he said as he moved closer

Gabriella moved so she was leaning against the head board

"Oh… oooohhhh… you want sex"

"Yeah. I want sex" Troy said quietly as he knelt in front of her, leaning on his hands so his face was in front of hers

"And what if _I_ don't want sex?"

"Do we have to get through this every time we try and do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do it"

"What's it?"

Troy groaned before kissing her with so much force her head hit the wall

"Ow!" Gabriella cried before she burst into fits of laughter

"Oh shit! Are you ok?!" Troy asked as he pulled her forward

Gabriella kept laughed as she lay down beside Troy

"You're tryna be all… sexy… and romantic… but…" Gabriella stopped to laugh some more

"Yeah yeah. You know it's really not that funny" he said lying down beside her

Gabriella finally stopped laughing and turned on her side so she was face to face with Troy

"Ok, I'm sorry. It's just… you're meant to be this uber stud, who can get any girl into his bed, but you keep stuffing up. It really doesn't look like this is happening for us"

"Like hell it isn't" Troy growled as he pushed her onto her back and began tugging at their clothes

"Someone's eager"

"You questioned my studliness"

Gabriella let out a small giggle before she was cut off with a fierce kiss

"Quit laughing. It does nothing for my ego"

"Sorry sir studly"

"Thank you. Now are you ready?" he questioned

By now, they were both naked and Troy was more than ready to 'do his thang'

Last chance for escape. She wondered if Troy would be able to tell she was a virgin. If he could tell, would he stop? Would he keep going so he could tell everyone at home he took her virginity? What would happen if –?

"You ok in there?" he whispered

"Wha -? Oh your. I'm fine"

"So you ready to do this?" he asked again, grinning at her

Oh hell!

"Of course"

**Ok there you go guys!! Sorry ****it's probably not as good as you would have hoped for, especially considering the wait…**

**I'm**** not gonna tell you when I'm gonna update next, cos I probably wont update when I say I'm going to and I don't want you guys to get angry with me!!**

**Laters chickas!! And any guys that happen to be reading… hmmm I wonder if there are…**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	7. Virgin!

**I forgot to tell you guys to review ****= (**

**Some people have… maybe I just haven't waited enough… Omg yay!! 2 weeks till hsm3!! I accidentally saw the ending the other day… I nearly cried… yay! Another New Zealander likes my stories!! Welcome to the… family…? Keep your ideas rolling in guys, at the moment they're more of a trickle of ideas… but we can deal for the time being!!**

Troy groaned as he opened his eyes only to be met with bright sunlight streaming in through the windows

Man!! I forgot to shut my curtains last night… last night…

Troy smiled and rolled over to wrap Gabriella in a hug, only to be met with a cold half of the bed. He sat up slightly to look around the room

There was no evidence of Gabriella ever being with him last night, other than the used condom wrapper on the floor and the crumpled bed sheets.

Troy let out a breath as he ran a hand through his hair

He wished she had of stayed. She was the first girl he'd wanted to wake up beside. Maybe for more sex, but maybe not…

Sex… sex with Gabriella had been great… even with the realisation of Gabriella's virginal status. His only regret was that she didn't tell him before hand. He would have taken it slower and made it better for her… well you can't take back what's already been done.

Troy let himself fall back on the bed and lay staring at the ceiling

"Yo man. How'd it go with Gabs?"

Troy turned his head to see Chad leaning against the door frame, eating one of four pieces of toast

"It went… good…"

"Dude, I've never seen you smile as big as you are right now. Tell me the truth"

Troy laughed, "Ok, ok, it went better than good"

"So you're gonna do it with her again?"

"Something like that" Troy laughed, sitting up

"Where is she? Did you kick her out or something?"

"Um… I don't actually know…"

"She did a runner on you?"

"I guess so"

"Wow. The tables have finally turned, who knew she had it in her" Chad laughed

"Whatever man" Troy rolled over as the phone rang

"Don't worry lover boy. Ill get it" Chad called as he left the room to answer the phone

Troy hoped she didn't think this was a one night stand where she had to run away in the middle of the night

"Tay wants to know what you did to Gabs"

"Waddaya mean?" Troy asked, confused

"He wants to know what you mean" Chad said into the phone, "Gabriella's gone for a run. She never runs. She only swims. Her motto is 'exercise is a dirty word; I need to wash my mouth out with chocolate.' What did you do to her?" Chad said stopping to catch his breath

"I didn't do anything! We just had sex and when I woke up she was gone!"

"Troy said they had sex and when he woke up she was gone" Chad listened to Taylor on the other end for a few moments before taking a deep breath and repeating the message

"You had sex?! You actually slept with Gabriella?! And did you by any chance think to maybe take things a bit slower?! She isn't experienced with one night stands unlike you! I know she says she wants a fling Troy, but she knows nothing about guys! She had to ask me if having a cold shower meant that you were horny for god's sake! And she's a virgin! Oh god! She _was_ a virgin! And she lost it to you! Wait – Gabi was a virgin? Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh bro! Tays gonna _kill_ you!"

"I didn't know that at the time! She should have told me, but she didn't, and I can do anything about that can I?!" Troy yelled

"Did you get that?" Chad spoke into the phone

"Tay says you gotta talk to her. She jogged off towards town"

"Bloody women" Troy grumbled as he got out of bed

--

Gabriella never ran, but this morning just seemed like a running morning

When she woke up at precisely 4.23 am, snuggled into Troy's chest, legs entwined, arms wrapped around each other, she panicked. Was this a one night stand? Was she supposed to sneak out and pretend like it never happened? Or was it a fling? And if it was, should she sneak u, or stay? If she stayed, would it be awkward in the morning?

So she decided to leave. Treat it like a one night stand. Or at least until Troy said otherwise

When she got home and into her own bed, she couldn't sleep. She kept having flashbacks of herself and Troy… well, you get the picture

So at 7.32, she rolled out of her bed, changed to go for a run, narrowly dodging Taylors questions by yelling "going for a run!" as she walked out the door.

She ran for about half an hour before she remembered why she didn't like running. It was boring as hell

She walked to the end of the pier and sat down, letting her feet dangle over the edge

After a while, she realised she had to walk back to the house. A good 45minute walk.

"Man this sucks" she mumbled as she looked out over the ocean at the grey sky making its way towards land

"You can say that again"

Gabriella turned to see Troy standing behind her with a slightly pissed off look on his face

"Hey…"she whispered as she turned to look out at the ocean again

She heard Troy sigh loudly and then sit down beside her

"Why'd you run?"

"Um… people do it in movies… it seemed like fun…"

"So, what? You're gonna do this next time?"

"Well I was kinda hoping there wouldn't be a next time… I didn't like it much… it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be…"

"What the hell?!"

"Well I was bored! That's why I came here!"

"So you ditched me in the middle of the night because sex with me is boring?"

"What?! No! Oh! No! I thought you were talking about me going for a run this morning… _that_ was boring… but you were talking about sex… _that_ was anything_but_ boring"

Troy sat in silence for a moment before he realised what had happened and laughed

"Oh geez! You scared me there for a minute!"

"I'm sorry! I'm uh… not all here I guess…"

"Like you are normally" he laughed, "where are you this time?"

"Still in bed"

"What time did you leave?"

"A little after 4.30… your snoring kinda woke me up. And then I wasn't sure if I was supposed to stay or go… or wake you up…"

"You should've woken me up"

"Yeah right" she snorted, "you woulda been pissed off"

"True, but I'm sure you could've made me happy again" he chuckled

"Shut up" she laughed as she looked at him

Troy reached out and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

Damn! She thought the got away with it for a minute there!

"I dunno… I guess… I was scared…"

"Of it… hurting?" he asked cautiously

Gabriella laughed, "That, and you running a mile"

"If I'm being honest, not even a pissed off Taylor could have stopped me last night. But if you told me, I could have made it better for you"

"How so?"

"Well, firstly, I wouldn't have acted like a virgin on his wedding night"

Gabriella laughed, "I'm not entirely sure what that means, but it was fine"

"Just fine?"

She laughed again, "It was thoroughly enjoyable"

"Well that's good"

"Besides, I'm sure you've been with plenty of virgins"

"Not one"

"Really?" she asked, completely astounded

"Never. You were my first-first-timer"

"But… everyone says…"

Troy chuckled, "you shouldn't listen to what 'everyone' says"

"Oh… so how come you've never… with a virgin? Has no one ever asked you…?"

"Sure they have. I've lost count of the girls asking me to be their firsts. But honestly? Virgins are usually clingy and expect a marriage proposal afterwards"

Gabriella snorted

"You don't have to worry about that with me Troy. I'm just up for a summer fling"

"So you just want a fuck buddy then?"

"If that's how you see it, then fine" she laughed

"Then I'm your man" he whispered as he lent in for a kiss, but Gabriella moved away slightly

"No strings?"

"No strings"

"And no telling anyone what happens between us?"

"No telling"

"What happens here, stays here?"

"What happens here stays here"

"And – "

"Shut up" Troy laughed as he pressed his lips to hers to shut her up

**Ok, so that chapter was 6 pages of NOTHING! Lol at least they came to an agreement on their 'relationship' lol I've got something sweet planned for the next chapter… or maybe the one after… and then something embarrassing lol it wouldn't be a good story if they didn't get embarrassed every now and again lol**

**Keep reviewing guys!!!**

**Love ya long time**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	8. Alone Time

**sorry guys! i had to repost this chapter cos i forgot something!!**

**i need a name for chapter 7!! its really bugging me!! all the chapters have names, and then theres 'chapter 7'. it sucks!! HELP!!**

**Big ups to **_**Noyoshka **_**who gave me an awesome idea!! I wasn't planning on something like that happening, but it is now!! Gonna slightly twist it, but the general ideas gonna be there! Lol thanks heaps!!**

**Just a warning, this chapter could get a little raunchy… haven't decided just how raunchy though… **

**So I'm thinking that I might try and get someone to help me write my other two stories, which at the Moment AREN'T HAPPENING!! Lol if you're interested in helping then send me an email or pm or even just review and tell me lol I promise ill get back to you!!**

**Sooooooo**

**I have some gossip… and I apologize if it's out of date lol**

**The first piece of gossip is that V and Z are no longer dating… I'm secretly hoping this one is true… lol word is, is that V and Z have broken up, but are pretending to still be together for publicity purposes during the release of hsm3… and if you ask me, looking at the pictures of them at the premieres and other various functions, things appear a little tense… one photo in particular, V, Z and A were posing for a photo, and Z and A looked more like the loved up couple rather then V and Z. I personally prefer Z and A to Z and V. sorry guys!!! I still gag at the thought of Troy and Sharpay though!! Lol please don't hate me!! Peace!!**

**The second piece, originates here. My friend and I were watching the songs and bloopers etc from hsm3, (good old YouTube) and we noticed that Vs dresses and outfits, were all baggy around the stomach (I'll just quickly point out that we haven't seen the movie, so we don't know if any of her clothes are tight, but from what we have seen, they aren't). Could Baby V be a mum to be? (Hehe it rhymes) And if so, does it have anything to do with the supposed split?? Now we don't mean to start a rumor or anything, but we found it interesting… Hmmmmmmm something to think about maybe…**

**Even though I'm tellin you guys this, I highly doubt its true… but I thought it was interesting**

**But let me know if you guys hear anything about either of these little bits of gossip**

**Hehe I feel so much like gossip girl**

**On with the story of T and G. May they last forever!!**

A week had passed since Troy and Gabriella had come to an agreement on their 'relationship', and it was proving to be very advantageous for both of them. Gabriella was becoming more and more experienced in a department she had previously known nothing about, and Troy was getting sex. Lots and lots of sex. What more could a guy want?

Troy and Gabriella were sprawled out on the couch at Troy's summer house watching a movie

"I can't believe its raining!" Gabriella whined

"It'll stop soon" Troy laughed

"You said that two hours ago! Quit jinxing it! I just wanna go for a swim! But its not even warm rain! Its icy, freezing evil rain, that's not gonna stop anytime soon!"

Troy laughed and pulled her close to him for a quick kiss, "relax. There's still three weeks of vacation left. There's plenty of time to swim. And in the meantime, I get you all to myself" he said with an evil smile

"You're a sex addict, you know that right?" she said laughing as he pulled her back for a kiss

"nah. I'm a Gabriella addict"

After a few fairly mild kisses, Gabriella pulled away

"you know, I cant figure out if Chad and Taylor spend so much time away from us so _we_ can have 'alone time' or so that they can" she mused as she moved to the other side of the couch

"Brie, I _really_ don't care _why_ they aren't here, the point is, they. Aren't. Here"

Gabriella squealed as he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder to the bedroom

"Boy someone sure is eager" she giggled as he placed her on the bed

"You have no idea what you do to me" he grinned as he made a move to get on the bed with Gabriella

"Uh huh. Stop right there" she said as she held up her hand, "if were gonna do this, were gonna do it my way"

"What like dominatrix styles?" he asked, slightly disgusted

"No… but you _do _have to do what I say. Now strip lover boy!"

Troy laughed before he ripped his shirt over his head

"Slow down. No matter how fast you rip off your clothes, it aint gonna make me go any faster" she laughed watching him mumble under his breath

He let out a deep breath before slowly undoing his belt and throwing it across the room, never taking his eyes off Gabriella

"You do this a lot don't you?" she giggled watching his hands slowly stripping off his clothes, while he stood watching her intently to see her reaction

"Not once. Normally it's the girl giving the strip tease"

"Aw sweetie, you are the girl in this relationship" she laughed

Troy gave a slight growl to warn her that he was holding onto his control by a thread, before he pushed his pants down his long legs

"My my, we are excited aren't we?" she teased as he threw his jeans in the same direction as his belt, revealing a severely tented pair of boxers

"Can I touch you yet?" Troy grumbled

"Alright, that'll do for now" she giggled, noting how frustrated he was that he couldn't touch her

Before she barely had a chance to breathe he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and placing wet open mouthed kisses down her neck. Gabriella gave a push to get him off her

"I'm the boss remember" she said as she moved him to a sitting position and sat on his lap straddling him

"You do you have to control _everything_?" he whined

"Just sit back and relax" she cooed as she began kissing along his jaw and down his neck

"Brie please. At least take off _some_ of your clothes. I feel naked"

"That's cos you nearly are" she laughed as she sat back up so they were eye to eye, "stop doing the puppy dog eyes!" she giggled when she saw his face

"Fine!" she exclaimed exasperatedly

She quickly pulled her shirt over her head to reveal a red lacy bra

"How come I haven't seen that one before?"

"I got it yesterday. You like?"

"I like" he said as he nodded his head in approval

Gabriella grinned and moved back to continue her torture

"Babe, your still too covered" he continued to whine

"God you're like a little kid! Here's a girl tryna make it good for you and all you do is complain!" she laughed as she got off the bed and pulled her shorts down her legs

"I like those too" Troy said cheekily when he saw her matching lace panties

"Shut up. And no more clothes are coming off until I say so, got it?"

"Got it" he managed to get out before he was bombarded with kisses again

Troy fought to keep control of his body, but feeling her breasts pushed up against his chest, and her ass moving against 'him' was making it difficult. It wasn't helped by her wandering hands either. She ran her hands through his hair, lightly scraped her nails down his chest, and dug her nails into his back. She sure was gonna be the death of him if he wasn't careful. He couldn't seem to get enough of her

"Brie, babe I need to be in you" he said as he rolled them over on the bed. Anymore of her ass wiggling and he would have been done for

"Nuh uh. I'm still in charge" she giggled, rolling them over again, so they were on the far side of the bed, near the edge and she was, again, on top

"Don't care. Gotta be in you" he said as he thrust his hips up, earning a low moan to escape from Gabriella's lips

"Troy! Sweetie are you home?"

"Mom?!" Troy cried as he ripped his mouth away from Gabriella's, and pushed her off the bed, earning a loud thump as she landed

"Troy where are yo- oh. Troy you're-oh god!" Lucille Bolton cried as she noticed her sons 'condition' as she entered the room

"Mom-"Troy cried as he jumped up pulling the duvet with him to conceal himself

"Sorry Troy. I didn't realize you were having some alone time… um… I'm going to um"

"Lucille? Troy? Where are you? Oh there you are. So son, how's your holiday been so far…" he trailed off as he realized why his son was wearing a duvet

"No Mom! Dad! I'm not… um doing that…"

"It's alright Troy. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody does it… some more than others. In fact your cousin Timothy does it almost every night –"

"No! Mom! I mean, I'm not alone… Gabriella?" he looked down, pleading for help, to the other side of the bed. Gabriella lay hidden, almost in tears from her silent laughter

"Brie. Please. Help me here" he whispered as he lent down

Gabriella knelt up, to put her head just above the mattress

"Um, hi Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" she said trying to stop the laughter, "nice to meet you"

"Oh Troy… well I'm glad that you have a beautiful young woman in here and aren't doing it by yourself" Lucille gave a small giggle

"Mom…" Troy groaned and ran a hand across his face

Gabriella pulled a sheet off the bed to wrap herself in before standing up and moving closer to Troy's parents

"I'm Gabriella" she said as she held out her hand for them to shake, "I'm terribly sorry about this. If Troy had of told me you were coming," she said as she shot Troy a dirty look, "I wouldn't have let things get so… carried away"

"Please, call us Lucille and Jack. And as for 'this', well, these things happen" jack laughed, "its gonna be a great story for your 21st I hope you realize though Troy"

"Mom, Dad, do you think you could give us some privacy"

"Don't worry Troy. They've seen most of it" Gabriella joked, as jack and Lucille laughed with her

"Not funny" Troy mumbled as he shut the door behind his parents

"Come on! You have to see the funny side!" Gabriella laughed as she wrapped her arms around Troy's neck

"it might be funny from where your standing, but my parents just saw me with the biggest hard on I've ever had" Troy said as he pulled her arms from around his neck and began to put his clothes on

"Yeah and you know what? That was the first time I met your Mom. First impressions last forever. AND I have to see your Dad _everyday_ at school. I'll be 'that girl' from summer vacation. Before long, everyone will have heard about it Troy. You'll be a hero. And I'll be a slut. Get over yourself" she said through gritted teeth as she forcefully pulled her shirt over her head and stormed out of the room

"It was lovely meeting you Lucille, even under the circumstances. And meeting you outside of school Jack" she said as she forced a smile onto her face as she made her way to the front door

"Won't you stay for dinner? I'm making spaghetti bolognaise. It's Troy's favorite. I feel bad about embarrassing him in front of his new girlfriend" Lucille laughed slightly

"Oh no, I'm not Troy's girlfriend… that's for the invite, but I don't think I can… um I have to go. Sorry" she said as she forced another smile and left

**Ok I'm sorry for ending it here guys, but if I don't update it where it is now, it won't get updated for a while!! Lol sorry!!**

**Squeeee!! Two sleeps!!! We have a huge gathering of people going to the movies to see it!! Lol I so can't wait!! Ill just quietly point out, that we are all 17+ lol most of my senior class lol so much fun!!**

**And then I'm not telling my sister (she's 10) that I've seen it, so then I can take her and see it again!! Haha I'm an evil genius!!**

**Haha my mate has always said that she doesn't really like hsm**

**She had already seen it once when I first saw it, and she told me it was 'alright' but then she didn't like it much once I started liking it heaps.**

**Then we heard about the second one, and she was like 'woo. Hoo' (sarcasm) then we had an hsm2 party to watch the official premiere, and she was like 'well I have nothing better to do so I may as well come over and watch it' (uh huh that was the reason. Pffft! Whatever Trevor!)**

**And then we heard about hsm3. Now however excited you were about it, me and most of my friends would have been tripley excited! Honestly, I am not kidding. We have been planning this day (Thursday 4****th**** December) since we found out about the movie. And Sarah (girl who doesn't like hsm much) said that she didn't want to see it. Then she said she will see it, just to say she has. Then she was a little excited. Then the other day, she goes to me, 'I'm really really excited about seeing it!!' lol**

**Stupid thing is, she does that with everything, like the Hannah Montana concert. I told her it was awesome. And she didn't believe me. Then she watched it and now she knows all the HM/MC songs. And Ashley Tisdale.**

**Shame biarch**

**Ok so that was pointless**

**There's like two solid pages of authors note in this chapter!! My bad!! Sorry guys!!**

**Peace out!! Remember to tell me if you wanna help me write my stories!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**Laters bitches!!**

**Hehe I'm so Paris Hilton!!**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	9. Deal With It

**Hey guys!!**

**So… nobody liked my little bits of gossip!! Lol**

**Any yes, I will admit it, I am a Zashley fan!!**

**Squee!! Within 3 days of hsm3 opening, I had seen it twice!!**

**I don't really have anything interesting to say… : (**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been REAL busy!!**

**I finally graduated high school (I was surprisingly sad about that) and some wanker spiked my drink with LSD at the after party so I was REALLY sick :( **

**Then I was trying to find a full time job before university (or college depending on what you call it) but because of the recession no body was hiring :( but then I was lucky enough to get my part time job turned into a full time job!! Yay me!!!**

**So I've been working full time without **

The pillow made a surprisingly loud thump as it hit the wall beside the door Gabriella had slammed behind her. Troy let out a frustrated sigh as he sat down on the bed and covered his face with his hands

"Well that went well" he mumbled

It wasn't very often that Troy was laughed at. He supposed that was why he over reacted. If it were with any other girl, he guessed he would have been pissed, not embarrassed. And then he would have just showed the girl the door, and never would have thought about it again. But something about Gabriella made him feel differently. He only wished he could have handled things with her better.

Sighing again, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen

"Hey ma" he said as he gave Lucille a kiss on the cheek

"Dad" he said as jack stood, to shake his hand

"So… what was that all about son?" jack asked as he gently pushed Troy down onto the stool at the kitchen bench

"Well dad, sometimes when a girl and a guy are alone together, things happen, and then one thing leads to another – "

"Alright smart ass. We know what _that _was about, but why did Gabriella leave the house almost in tears?" Lucille asked as she lent against the bench opposite her son

"We just… I dunno. You guys laughed at me and – "

"You sound like a child Troy" his mother warned him

"But – oh alright. I'll give you that one"

"You over reacted didn't you son?"

"Yeah dad I did" Troy said as he buried his head in his arms, "and now Gabriella probably isn't gonna talk to me again"

"Gabriella… I know that name…"

"She did introduce herself jack" laughed Lucille

"No… she said it was nice meeting me outside of school… she goes to East High?"

Troy watched as the confused look on his fathers face turned to a proud smile

"Gabriella Montez. Gym, period 3 on Wednesdays"

"That's her dad"

"I know her. She's been the top of your class ever since she moved to East High. I didn't realize you two were friends" Lucille said with an accusing raise of her eyebrows

"Not now mom. Please" Troy groaned as he rested his forehead on the bench

"Go and talk to her" jack said as moved to stand beside Lucille

"And since when do you know anything about women?" Lucille questioned

"I don't know anything about women," jack laughed, "but I do know that Troy needs to talk to her. You've never been upset by a girl before"

"Please stop knowing everything" Troy muttered

"Go on, get" Lucille laughed again, "I'll get dinner ready"

--

"Well at least it's stopped raining"

Troy made his way down the road towards Gabriella's house

"Or not" Troy said as the rain suddenly started pelting down once again

He stopped when he reached the path leading to the front door. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Troy took a deep breath and started up the path. Halfway up, he stopped and turned, and walked back to the roadside again.

"what am I gonna… no I can't say… but what if…?" Troy mumbled to himself as he walked up and down Gabriella's front path, the rain still pouring down on him

"Are you gonna come inside anytime soon?"

Troy looked up to see Gabriella leaning against the door frame watching him

"Uh…"

"Hurry up. Or you'll get sick"

Lowering his head in shame, Troy shoved his hands in his pockets once again and trudged into the house. Once they were inside, Troy spoke up

"Look Gabriella I'm-"

"Sorry. I get it. But I don't see why you have to act all macho around me. I don't care about your reputation, or what happens to either of us here remember?"

"I know, I'm just… not used to being laughed at… especially by a girl I really like…" Troy finished shyly, lifting his head to look Gabriella in the eye

"Yeah I don't think many guys are"

"Shush. You know what I mean" he laughed as Gabriella moved closer

"Yeah I do. And I'm not used to doing this whole 'friends with benefits' thing, or whatever it is, but I deal with it. So I don't see why you can't try" she said quietly as she moved to stand so their bodies were millimeters from touching, and looked up at his face

"What's with everyone but me being right today?" he mumbled with a slight hint of laughter

"Its cos were all trying to look out for you" Gabriella laughed

"Yeah you all have my best interests at heart, blah blah blah" Troy laughed as he lent his forehead against Gabriella's

"Its true" she giggled before pressing her lips to his, "Now you're all cold and wet. There are some of your clothes in my room I think… go and get changed and I'll get dinner started" Gabriella said as she turned and started walking to the kitchen

"Uh… actually… my Mom is making dinner…" Troy said as he scratched the back of his neck

"Oh, well then I guess you better get a move on… no doubt your parents will be waiting for you" feeling slightly rejected

Troy laughed and pulled Gabriella in for another hug, "she wants you to come too"

"Oh! Ok then! Ill just go and get changed!" she said as she speed walked to her room

--

"I've been thinking about this, and I don't think it's such a good idea…"

"Briiiieeee… I'm hungry! Can we please go inside?"

"You go. I'll just head home and have something to eat there"

"No way. Come in for dinner! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeeeeee?" Troy said as he turned to Gabriella with his puppy dog eyes

"Troy!" she laughed

"Come on" he said as he got out of the car and began to make his way to Gabriella's side of the car

"Fine!" she said with a huff

Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders before leading her up the front steps

"Hey Mom, Dad, were back!" Troy called the moment they entered the house

"Perfect timing. Dinners just about to come out of the oven. Come and sit down Gabriella, Troy set the table" Lucille said as she ushered the two further inside the house

--

Gabriella set down her fork and let out a deep breath, "that was amazing Lucille! I've never had lasagna as good as that before"

Lucille laughed as she took a sip of her wine, "well thank you Gabriella"

"I'm sorry you two, but I have to ask, how did you two get into this… situation? As far as I'm aware, you two have barely spoken to each other, let alone gotten to know each other on a personal level…"

"Jack, that's a bit – "

"Lucille, its fine" Gabriella laughed, "pretty much, I told him where to shove it and for some reason, he saw it as a challenge – "

"And then she gave in to the Bolton charm, and here we are today"

"Bolton charm?" Lucille laughed, while looking at Jack

"You don't wanna know!" he said laughing as he shook his head

"Actually, I think I do" Lucille said with raised eyebrows as she turned to look at Troy

"It's what Troy and his friends call whatever it is that attracts girls to him. The legendary 'Bolton Charm'"

"I hope its just charm Troy, and nothing else?"

"Nothing else at all Mom" Troy said as he tried to keep a straight face, while Gabriella and Jack continued to laugh

"If you say son" Lucille laughed

"Well I should probably get Gabriella home now" Troy said after everyone had finally regained control of their laughter

"Didn't you two drive her car?"

"Jack, shhh!" Lucille said as she once again began to giggle

"Well thank you for dinner Lucille, I enjoyed it, and the company" Gabriella said as she too, began to giggle

"Well goodnight Mom, Dad. I'll see you later" Troy said rolling his eyes at his mother and his… friend… as he and Gabriella made their way to the door

"Be good son!" jack called as he and his wife waved goodbye to the two teens

--

"Mmmm don't move" Gabriella mumbled as she snuggled closer into Troy's embrace

"Just let me get my arm out. I can't feel it anymore" he laughed slightly as he gently rolled Gabriella over so he could extract his arm from beneath her half asleep body

He looked down at her as he begun to work the pins and needles from his arm. Seeing how she talked so freely with her parents amazed him. It took years for Chad to become comfortable with Jack and Lucille, but it took Gabriella minutes. And they'd seen her half naked. And as for his parents, Troy knew that his mother didn't approve of his 'extra curricular activities' or at least the ones she knew of, and his father didn't like the girls who he normally hung out with, so seeing them laughing and joking with Gabriella as though she was and always had been part of the family, was a surprise.

He knew they liked her. He had seen it in his mother's eyes. Although she knew exactly what they'd been up to, she still had a glint in her eyes that showed she didn't mind, as long as it was with Gabriella. Jack on the other hand, could not stop smiling. He had a smile that showed he was immensely proud of his son for snapping up a 'keeper'. In fact, when the two of them were taking out the dishes, Jack took a moment to tell Troy not to let her slip out of his grasp, 'if you don't hold onto her, someone will come in and take her from you'.

The fact that the three of them got on so well made him agree more and more with his father's statement. If guys at East High could see what he was looking at right now, he was sure he would be booted out of Gabriella's bed within minutes. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle that. Two months ago, he was single, free and loving it. Now… he was tempted to take her for his own. Make it official that she was his, and no one else's.

"Mmmm Troy, come back" Gabriella whispered as she rolled over and pulled him down on top of her

"I'm sorry, I'll stop giving you space" Troy chuckled

"I don't want space. I want you" she mumbled as she pulled his mouth down onto hers for a passionate kiss

**I'M SORRY!!!!**

**I hope it was good enough!!!**

**In fact, I am so sorry, that I'm going to work on the next chapter now!!**

**Bye guys!!!**

**Review review review!!! Pleeeeeaaaaassssseeeeee!!!!!**

**And i need a name for chapters 7 and 9!!**

**Help!!**

**Laters guys!!!**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	10. Girls night in

**Hey guys!! Sorry it's taken so long again, I've just moved into my dorm at Uni so it's all a very new experience for me lol**

**Thanks to those who reviewed after my last chapter**

**Reviews make me update faster, so the more reviews I get, the faster ill update lol**

**Speaking of which, I'm still getting reviews for My Own Cinderella Story!! Lol I'm thinking if I have time I might actually try to write a sequel to it…**

**Oh god. I had ANOTHER idea for a story, but I'm trying so hard not to start it cos I've got so many going atm lol**

**Seriously, if anyone is interested in co-authoring my other two 'in progress' stories, let me know!!!**

"Mornin' sexy" Troy drawled when he saw Gabriella finally starting to stir

He had to say, the 'make up' sex, definitely wasn't over rated like some people said. And he had never met anyone quite as insatiable as Gabriella. If he wasn't there to witness her virginity being 'taken' he would never have believed it.

"Morning. I thought we were gonna sleep in?" she asked as she yawned and stretched. As she did, the sheet that was covering her fell down to reveal her breasts, and Troy felt himself begin to stir. Again.

"Yeah but I had better ideas" Troy mumbled as he began to nuzzle Gabriella's neck

"Trooooy!" Gabriella giggled as she pushed Troy off her, "I think we've had enough of that for now"

"Mmmmm never" Troy mumbled as he rolled on top of Gabriella and began placing playful kisses over her face and neck

"Get off!!" Gabriella giggled pushing him off her and getting out of bed

"Babe come on! Just a little bit of playtime. Pleeeease!" he begged

"You've had more than enough playtime to last you till college"

"No where near"

Gabriella laughed and threw his clothes at him before putting her own on

"Get dressed. You've got to get back to your parents. They came all this way to see you; you can't spend all your time with me"

"Wanna bet?"

"No. I don't wanna bet" Gabriella laughed, "now hurry up and get dressed then ill drop you home"

"Fine"

--

"Ill talk to you later" Gabriella called as she drove off tooting the horn

Troy couldn't help but grin as he climbed the steps to his house. He wasn't sure if he'd been as happy as he was with Gabriella for a long time

"I see you got Gabriella home safely" jack chuckled when Troy walked into the kitchen

"What can I say? She can't get enough of me" Troy grinned as he swiped a piece of toast off his fathers' plate, "where's ma?"

"She's gone to stock up on food for you and Chad. Another day and you guys would have starved"

"Well we've been eating with the girls most nights"

"I gathered" jack chuckled as he went back to reading the newspaper

"Ima go have a shower" Troy announced as he left the table

"I'm sure you need one"

"I sure do!" Troy called out proudly as he made his way down the hall

--

"So you met Troy's parents?"

"Yeah Tay. It was… weird. I thought they'd either go off at Troy for the 'arrangement' we're in-"

"How do they know you're in an arrangement?"

The two girls were sunbathing by the pool, having a 'girls only' day since most of their vacation was spent with their 'significant other'

"Well they walked in on us about to have sex, then Troy made it very clear to them that we are 'friends'"

"Oh that's right"

"Or they wouldn't wanna know me cos I won't matter any more in a few weeks"

"Girl, I have seen Troy look at you. He's not gonna forget you very easy"

Gabriella laughed

"Yeah he will. We've got an arrangement. Summer vacation, that's it. And once he gets back and has all the girls flocking over him again, he'll forget me"

"And you're ok with that?" Taylor asked, looking over her sunglasses at Gabriella

"Well yeah, that's the deal we've made. And he wont wanna be seen with 'geeky Gabi' when were back at school"

"You like him right?"

"Well… yeah…"

"And he likes you?"

"I think so…"

"Well I know so. He's crazy about you. Now, he may not be my favourite person, but you guys make each other happy, so why not stay happy?"

"But what about East High? I don't think they'd really approve of us. I mean, a jock, least of all Troy 'the king' Bolton, going out with someone like me?"

"Whaddya mean someone like you?"

"come on Tay, I'm on the scholastic decathlon team, I don't go to parties, I don't go to basketball games, I'm not a trend follower and I don't throw myself at any guy who looks at me. Face it Tay, I'm a social outcast" Gabriella giggled, "and I'm ok with that. That's how things are. I don't go to school to try and be cool. I have my friends and that's all I need"

"If you say so" Taylor laughed

--

"Hey champ"

"Hey dad" Troy said turning round to see his dad in the doorway to his bedroom

"What're you doing?"

"Cleaning my room…" Troy said as he threw another pile of clothes into the wardrobe

"Cleaning? I never thought id hear you say that"

"Yeah… Brie told me my room was a bombsite so I figured id clean it to surprise her"

"You never clean your room when your mother and I tell you it's a bombsite"

"Yeah but you guys don't give me the rewards she does" Troy said grinning at his dad

Jack laughed, "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I get that you and Gabriella are in a 'friends with benefits' relationship at the moment, but what's gonna happen when you two get back to school?"

"Honestly? I have no idea yet. I mean, were having fun at the moment, and I think that's all that really matters for now"

"So your not gonna get attached to her then?"

"I really don't know dad. You know better than anyone that the girls I'm normally with aren't like Gabriella and I've realised that's not a good thing. I'm just planning on making the most of it before she wises up and boots me outta her bed" Troy laughed **(A/N: ok, so I've read/heard that line somewhere before, but I have no idea where, so for copywrite purposes, I'd just like to point out that its not my line lol)**

"Well just as long as neither of you get hurt I guess… just watch out. I don't think you realise just how hard it's going to be seeing each other in the halls each day"

"Its fine dad. We'll work it out" **(A/N: So sorry guys. That wasn't an intentional mockery of the song… It just happened! I'm sorry!!!)**

"Well I hope for both of your sakes it works out"

--

"No Chad! I told you me and Gabi are having a girls night in! No that doesn't mean if you dress up in a skirt you can come!" laughed Taylor down the phone, "and I don't care if Troy is pining for Gabriella, you'll just have to have a boys night. Now goodnight"

Taylor laughed as she hung up the phone

"Troy's parents left and they're bored"

"I gathered" Gabriella giggled as she started the movie, "I bet you $20 they sneak over within the hour"

"I'm not betting against that! Of course they'll sneak over!" Taylor laughed

--

"Why has it taken almost 18 years for me to realise that you are _boring_!" Chad whined

Troy laughed as he changed the channel for the billionth time, getting the same result. Nothing was on.

"Quit whining. The girls don't want us tonight so we have to just deal with it"

"But I don't wanna"

Troy's parents had left that afternoon, then the girls told them that they were having a 'girls night in', and for the boys, it was like a double whammy. If the Gabriella/Troy scenario hadn't happened, Troy would have dragged Chads arse out to a club, but now Troy knew what it was like for Chad, wanting only to be with one person (in no offense to Chad what-so-ever) that person was not Chad.

After another 10 minutes of channel surfing, and several more calls to the girls (which ended in the girls turning off their phones) the boys decided enough was enough. Time for some action.

"Chad, why have you got a water pistol?"

"Then we can act like James bond!"

"Man were gonna be suspicious enough decked out in all black. What if someone sees you carrying a 'gun'" Troy laughed as he grabbed the pistol off Chad and threw it onto the couch

"Oh. True. That would be an interesting conversation to my mom…"

"Yeah. Now hurry up!"

"Man someone's eager to see their _looooveeer!!"_

"Shut up!"

--

"45 minutes… they should be here any minute now" Taylor laughed as she grabbed a piece of pizza

"I'm surprised they aren't here yet"

"Maybe they stopped for maccas?" **(A/N: McDonalds… for those of you that don't speak Kiwi/Aussie… not sure if anyone else calls it that…)**

"Oh they could be a while then" Gabriella laughed

"Shhh… do you hear that?"

The two listened for a minute

"_Ow! That's my foot!"_

"_Well I can't see!"_

"_No shit! It's dark!"_

"_Man you're grumpy when you haven't had any for more than a few hours"_

"_Dude shut up"_

"_You"_

"_No seriously… I think I heard something…"_

The girls giggled as they looked out the window of the kitchen, as the guys snuck up to the lounge window

"What are they doing?" whispered Gabriella

"I think they're trying to scare us… look at them, trying to be spies dressed all in black"

"They really were bored! I thought they were over exaggerating!" Gabriella giggled again

Troy and Chad heard this and turned to look in the window the girls were in. Gabriella and Taylor ducked, narrowly missing being seen

"Shhh" giggled Taylor

"_Man where are they?"_

"_I dunno. I thought they'd be in the lounge?"_

"Watch this" Gabriella giggled as she silently slipped out the door and snuck around until she was behind the two boys

Taylor stayed crouched at the window, watching as Gabriella moved closer and closer to them, until she was able to whisper in their ears

"Who are we looking for?"

"AHH!" cried Chad, falling on the floor

"Wholly Shit!" Troy yelled as he leapt into the air

Taylor sat laughing on the floor of the kitchen, crying from laughter, while Gabriella collapsed onto Troy in much the same state as Taylor

"That was not cool gabs" Chad half laughed as he strode off inside to deal with Taylor

"And you guys say that you're 'real tough'" Gabriella laughed as Troy began to tickle her

"That wasn't fair brie!"

"How was that not fair?" Gabriella giggled as Troy continued to tickle her

"It just wasn't"

"Aw I'm sorry. Did we bust your ego?"

"A lil"

"Aw I'm sorry baby" Gabriella cooed as she kissed Troy softly

"I guess I can forgive you" Troy chuckled

"Come on, let's go inside" Gabriella said, rolling her eyes as she began to pull Troy inside

"I thought it was a girls only night?"

"Well you kinda killed that one didn't you?"

--

"I'm bored"

"You're always bored"

"We should go out"

"Troy it's two in the morning. I'm not going out"

"Please? For me?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella with attempted puppy dog eyes

"No way" Gabriella laughed, "I'm in bed and I'm nice and warm. I'm not going anywhere"

"Ill make it worth your while" Troy whispered as he began to kiss Gabriella's neck

"Mmmmm…"

"I thought we could take a nice romantic stroll along the beach…" Troy said as he moved to kiss along her jaw bone

"What's in it for me?"

"A foot massage"

"And?"

"A neck massage?"

"And?"

"And…a bubble bath"

"Ok. But you're carrying me"

"Fine by me" Troy whispered as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder

--

"Ok I'm glad you dragged me outta bed for this. It's so beautiful out here"

"It sure is" Troy said as he pulled closer to his chest and kissed her head

"It doesn't mean you get out of my massages… or my bubble bath!"

"I wouldn't dream of it" Troy laughed

"You know…" Gabriella said with a slight teasing tone as she turned in Troy's arms, "there's no one out here…"

"I did not know that" Troy said sarcastically as he lent down to capture Gabriella's lips with his own

"We can do what ever we want, and no one will ever know"

"Except us"

"Mmmmm"

Troy began to kiss his way along Gabriella's jaw, "what kind of anything are you thinking about?"

"Anything"

"Don't tease me brie"

"I'm not" Gabriella said as she pulled Troy's head up so his mouth could reach her own


	11. Midnight Beach Date

**Hey guys!!**

**Sorry my last chapter took so long to update, I've been real busy lol**

**I'm trying so hard but sometimes it just doesn't happen :(**

**Keep reviewing guys!! I love reviews :) hehe**

**This chapter is for .. Who requested that I continue with what was happening at the beach… I wasn't intending on it, I was just gonna imply what had happened lol **

**I must warn you… this is a bit of a sexual chapter… if you're young, or don't like those bits then don't read… ill put and authors note at the point that it's ok to read from lol**

Gabriella let out a squeal as troy pulled her down to the sand to straddle him. She instantly felt his hardness, and it sent shivers down her spine. She lent down to kiss him, intending on a slow and lazy kiss, but troy had other plans. The moment her lips touched his, he groaned and rolled them over so he could grind against her

"Brie you feel so good" troy mumbled as he pressed hasty kisses down her neck, and to the edge of her shirt. Pulling them both into more of a sitting position, troy tugged his shirt off before starting on Gabriella's, then pushed them both back to the ground

"What's the rush?" Gabriella giggled

Troy pulled back slightly to look in Gabriella's eyes

"I need you. Really bad"

"I can tell"

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and thought about the options here… she could let him have what he wanted 'really bad' or she could tease him and drive him crazy…

"Fuck, I've never reacted this way before. You do crazy things to me brie" he whispered as he kissed the tip of her nipple

Gabriella pushed him so he was lying on his back, and then moved to straddle him

"No touching"

"What?" troy managed to get out

"I said, no. touching" Gabriella whispered in his ear, before standing up and taking off her skirt, "loose the pants"

Gabriella giggled as troy struggled to get his pants off. She'd never seen him move so fast before

When Troy finally got them off, he decided it was probably a good idea to lie on them. Sand up his arse was not his idea of a good time

Gabriella once again straddled him, making sure to rub her wetness against him as she did so

Troy immediately reached for her breasts, only to have his hands slapped away

"Is this what you want to do?" Gabriella asked as she cupped her breasts with her hands

Troy choked out a small "yes"

"Or was it more like this?" she asked quietly as she rolled her nipples between her thumb and forefinger

Troy nodded slightly

"Or what about this?" she whispered as she let one of her hands trail lower to rub against her clit. The touch made her body jolt as though she was hit by lightning

Troy stared as she continued to massage her breast, while rubbing her clit

She let out a low moan and began to slowly move as though troy was inside her

"Do you want to be in me?"

Troy let out a long low breath but continued to just stare into Gabriella's eyes. Then with the blink of an eye, he had lifted Gabriella's body up and thrust into her

Gabriella threw her head back and let out a moan of delight as she felt troy inside her.

"I said no touching"

Troy rolled them over again and thrust into her again, "you complaining?"

"Maybe" she teased

Troy let out a small growl as he moved out of her until just his tip was inside her. He lent his head down by her ear, so they could hear each others moans of delight as he drove them to ecstasy

He drove into her hard, making her groan again. He placed a small kiss just below her ear lobe before going again. Pretty soon he was going hard and fast and the moans were getting louder and louder. He made a silent prayer that no one was around, because they weren't exactly being quiet

They both came with never ending shudders

"God brie" he mumbled as he pulled himself out, and rolled over

Gabriella snuggled into his side as she tried to regain her breathing

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before troy spoke up

"Were on a beach"

"I know. Isn't it exciting?" Gabriella giggled as she climbed on top of troy again

"You can say that again" troy managed to get out before Gabriella covered his mouth with her own

Gabriella felt him growing beneath her

"This must really excite you" she giggled

"Its all you babe" he mumbled, rolling them over

--

**(A/N: you can read again!!!)**

"Well that was nice"

"Just nice?" troy laughed

"Perfect" Gabriella smiled as she kissed the back of Troy's neck

You've got that right troy thought. Nothing had felt that right since the first time he picked up a basketball. The second round was just as good. As was the third. _And_ the forth troy thought with a sly grin

"What're you so happy about?" giggled Gabriella

"I was just thinking about how good that was"

"I'm sure," laughed Gabriella, "tonight stays between us ok troy? I can't have anyone thinking I'm anything but innocent" she laughed

"It'll be our little secret" troy said quietly as Gabriella slipped down from his back and onto the front porch

Troy picked up her hand and kissed the back of it

"Tonight _was_ perfect"

Gabriella laughed, "Come on Romeo. Its _way_ past your bedtime"

"Oh if we must" troy said dramatically as he followed Gabriella inside

--

"So our girls' night didn't really work did it?" Gabriella laughed

"Nope. In all honesty, I didn't really expect it to" Taylor laughed

The pair were eating breakfast while the two boys went home to have a 'shit, shave and a shower'

"Oh well. When we get back to school, we'll be able to have girls nights more often"

"If we can't stop them here, how do you think we can stop them at home?" Taylor laughed

"Well, there'll only be Chad at home" Gabriella pointed out

"You say that, but you don't really mean it. I know I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, but even if you do end your 'arrangement', it's not gonna stop you wanting him, or him wanting you. And your both just gonna end up being lonely and miserable"

"_If_ that did happen, then we would just have to get over it. Besides, he'll get back and have girls all over him. He'll forget about me soon enough"

"And what about you?"

"I've just gotta work through senior year. I'll 'reinvent' myself again for college"

"Senior years supposed to be fun though. You _can't_ be miserable for senior year, it's just not right"

"Relax Tay" Gabriella laughed, "Everything will go back to normal"

--

"So have you decided 'bout you and gabs yet?"

"I _really_ like her"

"So? Ask her to be your girlfriend"

"We decided on just being friends with benefits. If I march around there and declare my love for her, I'm only gonna freak her out and then I'll never have a chance with her"

"Love?"

"You know what I mean. I've gotta get her to wanna keep this 'thing' going before I start telling her I 'love' her or anything like that"

"So ask her. Cos man, if anyone from school sees what she looks like now, then you're up shit creek without a paddle bro"

"Yeah I know"

**Ok, not a big fan of this chapter… it's pretty short…**

**In the next chapter, or maybe the one after, the gangs going back to Albuquerque :( **

**But it could mean some serious drama lmao I can't wait!!!**

**Keep reviewing guys!!**

**See how I updated fast this time!! Its cos you guys reviewed!!**

**I wanna know what you guys think about this chapter, and what you guys wanna see happen, either before they leave, or when they get back to school!!**

**Xoxo**

**You know you love me**

**Reporting from my new Waikato headquarters,**

**GreaseGurl**


	12. Charger

**Hey guys!!**

**See it told you if you review lots then I'll update faster lol**

**Omg. I just looked at my reviews for this story… 163 lmao I didn't know that there was that many!!**

**I decided to cut out the last few weeks of summer vacation lol I was over it; I wanted to get to the drama lmao**

**Ok, so I know what's gonna happen. But you guys don't. I wanna know what you guys think is gonna happen, or what you want to happen. It can be as crazy or as cliché as you want it to be!!!**

Troy bounced the ball up and down beside the pool, aiming for the hoop when he got to the end. His dad wanted a full court, but his mother drew the line at a hoop, so he had to blow his frustration out on what he had available to him at the time.

There was a week and a half until his dream summer would be over, and Gabriella hadn't talked to him for three days. He had tried to call her but she never picked up, and she never replied to any of his texts either.

All the different possibilities as to why she wouldn't answer ran through his head. She got sick of him and found someone better, she… well that was really about it, and to be honest, that was as bad as it got for Troy. He still hadn't found a way to tell Gabriella he wanted to keep their 'relationship' going, and not hearing from her only made him freak out even more.

"Yo man, what's with the workout? Its still vacation" Chad said, walking outside with his plate mounded with food

"and at the rate your going, you're gonna have to work overtime to work off all that food you're eating bro. maybe you should pick up some weights" Troy laughed

"I'm good. I'll deal with it at home. But seriously, why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"Got nothing better to do"

"Oh yeah. It sucks that Gabriella had to go back early"

At this, Troy snapped his head up to look at Chad

"Whaddya mean?"

"She had to go back to Albuquerque… her cousin had a baby or something… you didn't know?"

"No! How do you know?!"

"Well Tay told me… I just figured Gabriella told you"

"Nah man. I haven't heard from her for like 3 days. Shit" Troy said as he threw the ball against the wall as hard as he could

"She hasn't called you or anything?"

"Nope"

"Something's not right here, hang on"

Chad got up and jogged inside, while Troy moved to sit on one of the out door seats. He placed his head in his hands. How could Chad know that she was gone before he did?

Chad came back outside with his phone in his hand

"Tay wants to talk to you" he said as he held out his phone for Troy to take

"Hello?"

"_I am so sorry! I thought Gabriella had told you"_

"Nope. Not a word. What happened?"

"_Gabriella's cousin had her baby a few weeks early, and Gabriella is the godmother, so she had to get there as soon as she could. She got on a bus at 8 o'clock on Monday night"_

"Well she hasn't talked to me since Monday. Not even a text"

"_I'm not surprised. She left her phone charger here. Her phone will no doubt be dead by now"_

"Oh" Troy felt kinda immature for reacting the way he did. Of course Gabriella wouldn't run out on him on purpose right?

"_Look, when I get home, I'll take her charger right round to her and ill tell her to call you right away"_

"Yeah ok. Thanks" he said as he hung up the phone

"See man, she didn't run out on you" Chad laughed

"Shut up"

--

The next morning, Troy was well and truly bored of being at the beach alone. Chad and Taylor were spending their last few days on vacation together, so Troy was left to sit by the pool alone all day. He had ventured out onto the beach alone on previous days (in the hope of seeing Gabriella) but it just ended in him having to fend off unwanted attention by other females

"Hey man, I think I'm gonna head home today"

"Oh? Whys that?"

I miss Gabriella…

"Just kinda over this ae. There's only so long you can spend at the beach before you get bored"

"Oh, ok. Well I can catch a ride home with Tay next week if you wanna go today"

"That's cool man. I'll, uh, get packing"

--

The drive home was long and quiet. Troy had the music blaring the whole time, but everything seemed to have been put on mute while his subconscious sought after the giggle he had grown accustomed to hearing, especially while he was driving. Usually, Gabriella would be in the passenger seat laughing as he to tickled her while she poked faces at him and attempted to give him 'wet willies' **(A/N: suck on the tip of your finger, and stick it in someone's ear. Just don't lick the same finger twice lmao)**

When he finally got home, it was almost dark. His parents were surprised to see him home early from his vacation. He simply told them he was over the beach, and he wanted to get out before all of the horrible end of summer traffic.

He wasn't home half an hour, before he was itching to get out of the house to go and see Gabriella

"Mom I'm going out!" Troy called as he bounded down the stairs

"You've not even been home an hour! What's so important it can't wait till tomorrow" Lucille asked as she entered the lounge, standing in front of Troy to prevent him from leaving

"Um… I have a… friends'… phone charger, and they need it desperately…"

"Oh? And can they not come here to pick it up?"

"Um… no…?" Troy said sheepishly

Lucille raised an eyebrow and looked her son from head to toe. A blue button up shirt, his fancy jeans and clean shoes. His hair was freshly washed and he smelt… clean. There was no way he was going to a friend's house. Whoever he was going to see, they were definitely more than friends.

"I'm sure Gabriella would like some flowers. Let me go and get some from the garden. I'll be two minutes"

True to her word, Lucille returned within two minutes with a gorgeous bunch of tulips **(A/N: I thought roses were a bit cliché at this point)**

Troy blushed at the fact that his mother knew exactly where he was going, and most likely knew what he was going to do

"Thanks ma" he said as he gave her a peck on the cheek before hurriedly leaving the house

--

Gabriella was in her room, ripping it to pieces trying to find her spare phone charger. She had barely even sat down on the bus before her phone beeped, signalling its death. Then on Tuesday when she was unpacking her bags, she realised she had left her phone charger plugged into the wall beside the couch. She didn't even have enough battery to call, or even text Troy and tell him what had happened.

"Shit! Where is it?!" Gabriella was just about to start with another set of drawers, when she heard the doorbell. Her mother had decided to stay with her first-time-mother cousin to help her and her new husband through the 'difficult transition' of parent hood so Gabriella ignored it, in the hopes that whoever it was would go away. But of course they didn't

"I'm coming!" Gabriella yelled at the top of her lungs as she ran down the stairs to yank open the door, "can I help… you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you"

Troy stood in her doorway holding her phone charger in one hand, and a bunch of tulips in the other

"Oh… wow" Gabriella said, completely awed at the gesture

"Courtesy of my mother" he said bowing slightly as he held them out for her to take

Gabriella took the flowers from Troy and made her way to the kitchen to put them in water, with Troy following closely behind

"I thought you weren't coming back until next weekend?"

"And I thought you weren't either" Troy said teasing

"Look about that Troy, I'm sorry. My phone-"

"I know. Taylor told me. It's cool" Troy cut her off as he moved to stand directly in front of her

"Ok, just as long as you know that I _was_ trying to get hold of you"

"I know" Troy whispered as he dipped his head so he could capture Gabriella's lips with his own

"God I've missed this. I've missed you" he mumbled as he picked her up to sit on the bench so she was at a better height, before attacking her once again

"Troy" Gabriella said quietly as she pulled away

"Can we talk later? I just wanna kiss you. Four days is way to long to not touch you. Or kiss you" he said moving in again

"Troy this has gotta happen now" she said pushing him away and getting down from the bench, before leading him into the lounge

Taking a seat on the couch, Gabriella reached for Troy's hand and tugged him down to sit beside her

"Look, summer has been fun. But we have to wake up Troy"

"Only as long as I get to wake up next to you" Troy teased

"Troy please don't, your making this harder" she said looking down

"Making what harder?"

Using his free hand, Troy lifted Gabriella's chin up to look him in the eyes only to have Gabriella move her head to the side to avoid touching him

"What's wrong brie?" he asked suddenly worried. His eyes had gone from its excited, bright blue, to a dramatically darker blue, clearly portraying his fear

"We can't do this any more"

"Do what?"

"This. Us. What ever you wanna call it. School starts in a week Troy, and the longer we delay this, the harder it's gonna get"

"Well why end it? Why not keep going with it, see where it takes us?" Troy made another attempt to touch her, but it ended with her not only dodging it, but also letting go of his hand

"That's not even possible Troy. You and I both know that"

"Why? Why is that so impossible?"

"We come from completely different races of high schooler"

Troy snorted, "I thought you didn't care about high school stereotypes?"

"_I_ don't. But East High does. No matter what we did, even if they found out about the summer, I would be harassed by _your_ friends for the rest of senior year-"

"Hey! My friends aren't like that!"

"_You_ were like that! It took a skimpy black dress to change your views about me. And if it's not your basketball buddies, then it's the footballers. Or the lacrosse team. You could even loose your status Troy"

"Don't even try to make out that you're protecting me"

"What would happen if you dated someone like me?"

"I don't care what anyone says!"

"Well you should. You've spent 12 years getting to where you are today. I don't normally care about the social system of our school, but you're a king, Troy. You can't ignore that. And dating someone like me is against the rules"

"Well since I'm a king, ill change the rules"

Gabriella laughed slightly, "Troy no matter what you say, it won't work. We're just not meant to be" she said as she put a hand to his cheek

"Gabriella please…"

Gabriella lent in to give Troy a whisper of a kiss on his lips

"Goodbye Troy"

--

Gabriella felt sick. No matter how much she prepared herself for it, 'breaking up' from Troy was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She wasn't sure how, or when, or even why, but she had fallen hard for him. But she knew it was the right thing to do.

She also that they wouldn't work. People like her, weren't supposed to be with people like him.

She knew in the beginning it would be hard. They would walk past each other in the hallways, intentionally avoiding each others gaze, she would turn and look behind her in the hopes that he would be there telling her he wanted her, but he wouldn't be, so she would turn around, dejected, and give up hoping. Seconds later, he would turn, praying for the same as she did, but he too, would be left feeling rejected.

But then they would return to normal. He would have a different girl on his arm everyday, and she would remain top of their class. He would make snide comments about what she was wearing, or about how she knew too much and soon they would have forgotten all about what had happened between them.

Or at the very least, the pain would go away

--

Troy was kicking himself. How could he have gotten so attached to someone? As Gabriella had pointed out, High School came with rules. And Troy knew them better than anyone else. The number one rule was to never give your heart to someone else. It was a sure way to get it broken. A whether Gabriella knew it or not, Troy had given his heart to her. And here he was, left to sit at home wondering if there was anything that would make the pain go away.

The number one rule, and he broke it

--

"Come on gabs! Get your arse out here now!" Taylor called from the driveway

"Coming!" Gabriella yelled as she ran around the house, furiously trying to find everything she needed for school

"We'll be late if you don't hurry!"

"Tay, with your driving, we could never be late" Gabriella laughed as she locked up the house

"Shush you" Taylor warned as the two of them got into the car, "so… have you thought about what it's gonna be like? You know, seeing Troy?"

"Yes Tay. A million and one times. But I still stand by my decision. It was the right thing to do"

"Ok, well if you need anything today, a shoulder to cry on, and ear to listen to you… what ever it is, I'm here ok?"

"Thanks Tay"

--

"Hey bro. how was summer?" Zeke asked as he fell into step beside Troy

"Pretty good. You?"

"It was alright. Sharpay was away in France for most of it, so I didn't really get to see her"

"Bummer"

"Yeah man, but she's back now. Just gotta find her" he said as he tried to look over the heads of the students filling the hallway

Troy too, had a look around, not searching for Sharpay, but for Gabriella

"Dude there she is!" Zeke said sounding like a kid at Christmas. Troy reluctantly followed, knowing there was a huge pda session in store if he hung around for too long.

"Hey babe!" Sharpay exclaimed as she jumped into Zekes arms showering him with kisses

"Hey Tay, gabs, how were your breaks?"

Troy's head snapped up, Gabriella?

"They were alright" Gabriella laughed. God how he missed her laugh, it had only been a week or two, but he missed it

"Hey Taylor, Brie" he said as he reached the group, noting that both Zekes and Sharpays eyebrows rose at the mention of her nickname

"Hey Troy" Taylor said

"Um, I've gotta go to my locker" Gabriella mumbled as she walked off

"I better go too. Don't want Darbus shitty with me on the first day back" Troy said with a fake chuckle, as he jogged off in the direction Gabriella had gone

"Brie! Brie!" he called as he caught up to her

"Troy don't. Please. I can't do this" she said as he grabbed her arm to tug her into an empty class room

"Well I can't not do this. I need to be with you. I could even deal with just being friends for now"

Gabriella looked at Troy with tears threatening to spill over, "Troy listen to yourself! You aren't like this! You can't be like this! You aren't this person!"

"What if I wanna be?!"

"Then there's plenty of girls outside waiting for you. I'm sure one of them would love to be showered with attention by you!" she half yelled as she gestured to the door

"But I don't want them! I want you. Only you" he ended in a whisper

Gabriella looked into his eyes, begging him to take it back. There was no way he of all people should be saying things like that. She knew how this kinda thing worked in high school. They would be happy for a while, then one of them (most likely him) would stray and the other would be left completely broken hearted.

She couldn't deal with that, nor could she deal with the nasty things that would be said about her. Troy was royalty, and she was… she was just Gabriella.

"But I don't want you" she whispered

"Don't say that brie"

"I… I think we should avoid each other from now on… um…" she whispered so quietly Troy could barely hear her

"Brie…"

"Goodbye Troy. And this time, I mean it"

**Heeeeey…**

**So what'd you think about that chapter??**

**Quite a bit of drama wasn't it??**

**I'm sad to say that there aren't many chapters left in this story :(**

**But do not fear!! I'll think of something else I can do… I really should update my other ones… but I have another idea for a story lmao**

**I want my reviews to get to 190 before I update the next chapter!!**

**I'm so evil!!**

**Laters guys**

**GreaseGurl**


	13. Patience

**Took you guys long enough!! Sheesh!! Lol**

**So everybody hates that Gabriella's being immature about all of this huh? Lol you have to admit, if they just went on being happy forever and ever there would be no story! Lol**

**Oh well. You'll just have to deal with it lol**

**Keep reading!!!**

"Troy!" Jack Bolton barked

"_What_?!" Troy snarled in return, before realising just who he was talking to, "I mean… um… yeah?"

"Come _here_" Jack called out, signalling for Troy to move to the bleachers on the side of the court

Troy groaned as he threw the ball he had been shooting hoops with, to Zeke and jogged grudgingly to his father

"Yeah?"

"Sit" he said forcefully as he pushed down on Troy's shoulder before moving to stand in front of him, "what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" Troy mumbled looking at the ground

"Troy, as your coach, I can tell that neither your heart nor your head is in the game. And as your father? You have been moping around the house for two weeks. Now, I'm going to ask you again, and this time I want the truth. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Troy half yelled as he stood up and jogged outside to run laps around the track.

As far as Troy could tell, he was in hell. Almost every class he had, Gabriella was in it. And each was spent staring, usually at the back of her, imagining what it would be like to simply grab her and kiss her in front of the class. Reveal exactly what he truly felt.

But of course he never did it. He just sat and stared. Giving her the space she, in not so many words, had requested. Waiting until she was possibly ready to come back to him. It had been two weeks since Gabriella had told him it was best to avoid each other. He _had_ tried to talk to her at lunch once or twice, only to have her leave the table to do something 'urgent in the library'. After that, Troy spent his lunch in the gym, trying to distract himself from the hurt by throwing himself into basketball practise, only he seemed to be getting worse, and not better. Now all he could do was wait for her.

"Troy! Hey Troy!"

Troy slowed to a mild jog and turned to see someone in a cheerleader's uniform running towards him from the middle of the field.

"Hey Lauren"

"How was your break?"

"It was… different…" Troy said stopping to lean on the railing in front of the out door bleachers

"Well that's good!" Lauren said in her not _really_ hearing what Troy had said, "so I was wondering… if you weren't doing anything tonight, maybe we could go and catch a movie or something?"

"Um actually," Troy was on the verge of saying no when he realised that he had nothing better to do. Gabriella wasn't speaking to him, if he hung out with his friends all they asked what was wrong with him or if it was just Chad and Zeke (Chad and his big mouth had told Zeke) they would continuously ask why Troy wasn't trying harder to fight for Gabriella. It was either go out with Lauren, or sit at home moping, where his father would no doubt corner him again

"Come on, you know you want to" Lauren giggled, sensing Troy wasn't planning on saying yes to her proposal

"You know what? I haven't got any plans tonight. I'll pick you up around 7"

"great!" she exclaimed as she did a little jump while she clapped her hands, before stepping closer to him and giving him a peck on the cheek, "I'll see you later" she said giving him a small wave, before returning to her team in the centre of the field

--

"Gabs! Were going out! I don't care what you say!"

"Shar, I'm not really feeling up to it"

"Gabs, you chose to ditch Troy. I'm telling you this as your friend, so please don't hate me. It's _your_ fault that you feel like this. In all honestly, ditching Troy was one of _the_ stupidest things you could have ever done"

"Neither of you guys even like Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she flopped down on her bed

"No, _didn't_ like Troy. But I've seen the kind of guy he can be. Over summer break he wasn't the obnoxious prick he has been since… well, forever. You changed him"

"No one can change a man in that time Tay"

"Well you did. And he changed you. Both for the better. But you decided to get rid of him and crawl back into your shell. So you have to deal with the consequences. Get up. Get dressed, and not into a tracksuit either, at least put on some jeans or something that you brought before vacation!" Taylor said completely frustrated with Gabriella

"Yeah! I wanna see what Chad and Taylor've been talking 'bout!" Sharpay exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood

"Fine!" Gabriella yelled as she stormed into her bathroom

"She secretly loves the drama" Sharpay whispered

--

So far the night hadn't been too bad. Laurens company wasn't as horrible as Troy had previously thought. The two had gone for dinner, sharing light conversation and even some laughs which Troy had thought was impossible given his current state. The time passed quickly, and soon enough, the pair were sitting in the movie theatre waiting for the lights to dim, signalling the start of the movie.

"So you got Darbus again huh?"

"Yeah. She's not too bad. I guess after four years of her as my home room teacher _and _English teacher we've both grown a soft-_ish_ spot for each other" Troy laughed

"Aw that's so sweet" Lauren giggled, "are you psyched for the first game of the season?"

"Uh… that's one word for it" he said nervously as he looked away from Lauren

"You're not giving up on basketball are you?"

"No way!" Troy laughed, "I've just been distracted"

"Is your mind still on summer break?" Lauren laughed

"Um… sure" Troy said, looking at her and smiling

Lauren studied him for a moment, "ah. I see"

"You see what?"

"It's a girl. You met a girl while you were away"

"Um…" he stumbled, trying to read her face to see if she was angry

"I'm not angry Troy" she giggled, "in all honestly, I met a guy over break too. I'm kinda using you to make him jealous" she said shyly

"So that's what the kiss was for huh?"

"You caught me" she said, blushing furiously as she held up her hands in mock surrender

Troy laughed again, "Good to know where I stand!"

"Hey were even then"

"For what? I haven't done anything wrong"

"You made me ride in that god-awful truck of yours"

"Ok ok, I guess I can let that one slide" Troy laughed

After a few moments of silence, Lauren spoke up, "don't worry Troy, I won't tell anyone that Troy Bolton finally fell in love"

"Love? No one said anything about – "Troy was cut off by a loud chorus of laughter coming into the theatre. Looking up, Troy saw the one person he least expected to see

"Love?" Lauren laughed as he saw the mesmerized look on Troy's face, "Troy? You in there?"

Hearing Troy's name, Gabriella looked around. And there he was. In true playboy fashion, a little over two weeks after trying to tell Gabriella he only wanted her, here he was. Out on a date with another girl

"Um… yeah I'm here" Troy said shifting uncomfortably, breaking his eye contact with Gabriella to avoid Lauren searching for the captive of his heart

"What are you…?" Lauren asked looking around

Oh please don't look over – "Gabriella Montez?" she asked as she gave a small giggle, "is that really you?" Lauren asked, noticing Gabriella's change in appearance. Gone was her usual school attire. She now wore a simple pair of jeans, Chuck Taylors and a singlet.

"Hey Lauren…" Gabriella smiled faintly as Lauren moved to sit beside her, giving her a small hug

"Look at you! You're hot! See now, I've always told you that you've been hiding something" she giggled as she played with Gabriella's free falling curls, plucking at the shirt that now displayed Gabriella's curves so nicely

Lauren was the only 'popular' outside of the Sharpay-Taylor-Chad-Zeke group that actually talked to her. They weren't friends exactly, but Gabriella had always liked Lauren. She seemed… sincere…

"Well what can I say? Taylor made me"

"Chalk one up for Taylor!" Lauren squealed excitedly as she high-fived Taylor

Just then, the lights began to dim and the room began to fall quiet

"I'd better get back to my seat" Lauren whispered as she waved goodbye to the three girls

Troy groaned as he saw the three girls talking, Gabriella tenser than the others. She kept throwing glances, no glares at Troy. In a sense, telling him he wasn't going to be forgiven for a while

"So you fell for Gabriella then huh?" Lauren whispered as she grabbed the popcorn out of Troy's hand

He could tell she was smiling without even looking at her

"Lauren…" he warned as he leaned closer so no one would hear him

"Don't worry. I won't tell"

"It's more complicated than you think"

"Shut up and watch the movie. But you're telling me after"

--

"so let me get this straight, you more or less had a sex filled summer with Gabriella, who may I point out, sounds like an absolute goddess when she puts a little effort into it, you get back here and she tells you to leave her alone?"

"She told me that it was best if we avoided each other"

"Oh. And I thought my summer ended up sucking" Lauren laughed slightly. The two of them were in Troy's truck, sitting outside Laurens house

"And josh hasn't asked you out again since school started?"

"Nope"

"And so you went out on a 'date' with me to make him jealous?"

"Yup"

"Lauren, you're beautiful, and smart, and confident. Why don't you go and ask him?"

"It's… its different with josh. I'm different when I'm around him. I turn into a stuttering mess. I just… any other person, I would. But josh? I just…can't. Sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"Not at all"

"What about you Mr. Bolton? You're the one guy in the school that can get absolutely any girl you want. But you're not _trying_ for Gabriella. Yet you claim to love her?"

"Hey! I never said love! That was all you" Troy laughed, "It's different as well, with Gabriella. She's stubborn. The more I push, the further away she pulls. She doesn't completely have faith in me. Yet at least"

"I don't think it's you she doesn't have faith in. she's more worried about what will happen to you. And herself" Lauren said turning to sit facing on to Troy

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, scrunching his eyebrows together. Gabriella had said that she knew the social system at school, and she knew they wouldn't work. But he still didn't understand completely what she had meant

"Gabriella's never been in with the cool crowd" Lauren shook her head slightly, "its mean to say it, but she hasn't. She has always preferred so watch from afar. She's not one to want attention"

Troy still looked confused, and Lauren huffed with frustration

"Troy what's the first thing that happens when you get a new girlfriend?"

"Um… normally she wants to make out?"

"Not like that!" she laughed, "what happens to the school?"

"I dunno"

"See you've been in the centre of the social ring for so long, you can't see what you do to everyone. Whenever you get a '_girlfriend' _that hasn't always been the centre of attention, the school turns into paparazzi. The girls in particular, swarm on your new girlfriend, pretending to be friends with her, just so they can get that little bit closer to you. Everyone watches her. Everything she does everything she _eats_. Each girl you talk to, tries to make it out that you're secretly doing the dirty on your new '_girlfriend_'. Of course this only lasts a week or so, but by then you've moved on anyway"

"Is it really like that?" Troy asked, completely awed

"Yeah Troy. Now the girls you normally go for can handle that. In fact, they relish in the prospect of having people talking about them so much. They don't mind the rumours, 'cause they've got their two minutes of fame _and_ they've had their 'fun' with you. Two for one"

"Oh"

"Now imagine shy, innocent Gabriella being in that very same position. Do you really think she could handle all of that? She's never been in the circle Troy. She's never had to deal with people constantly watching her"

"So, what then? What am I supposed to do? Just forget about her?" Troy asked frustrated

"Oh my god! You're such a guy! Just wait until she's ready. Until she thinks she can handle it"

"Oh…" Troy murmured slightly embarrassed, "so how long do you think it'll take?"

"Don't know. I could try and get her out more, get her known to people if you want?"

"That would be good. Thanks. And what should I do?"

"She's scared Troy. Just wait. Make sure she knows you'll still be there when she's ready" Lauren smiled at Troy, "you guys would look good together"

"Tell _her_ that" Troy mumbled

"You're so impatient" Lauren giggled, "well id better head inside. Thanks for tonight Troy. I think we both needed to talk it over"

--

By Wednesday, Gabriella was still fuming. She wasn't mad with Lauren, after all, she didn't know that anything had happened between herself and Troy. But Troy, he was another story.

Gabriella managed to sulk her way through the first half of the day. But by the time gym came around, Gabriella couldn't help but laugh. The sport of the month was Basketball of course (with the first game of the season coming up, it was important that the whole school be 'into' the game) and boy did Sharpay suck. Taylor somehow was naturally gifted at most sports, and Gabriella liked to think that she had enough sporting ability to get her through high school, but when it came to Sharpay, there was just no hope.

The girls and guys had been split up into groups to practise their dribbling, passing and shooting, and so far, Sharpay had managed to hit three people in the head, twice she was only dribbling the ball, and managed to get a ball stuck in the rafters.

"God Shar! What're you tryna do?!" Lauren laughed as she walked over to the three girls

"Look, I'm sorry; I just have no hand-eye co-ordination!"

"Well I can see _that_"

Gabriella laughed along with the group until a ball bounced its way across the court, hitting the backs of her legs. She bent down and picked it up. Standing up, she began searching for the owner of the runaway ball, the only person who was paying any attention to Gabriella and the lost ball was… Troy

"_Shit"_ Gabriella mumbled

"What's up?" Lauren questioned, seeing the pained expression on Gabriella's face

Sharpay and Taylor turned to see Troy making his way over to Gabriella

"Uh, just got a head ache, that's all"

"Well come and have some water" Lauren offered as she pulled Gabriella to the bleachers, along with Troy's ball

"Thanks" she mumbled as she put the bottle to her lips

Suddenly realising she still had the ball in her hands, Gabriella realised it was too late to throw it back across the court to avoid seeing him up close, and the possibility of him trying to speak to her.

"I'd better get back. Come back and join in when you're feeling better" Lauren said as she walked back onto the court

"Hey…" Troy said quietly once he was in hearing distance of Gabriella

"Here's your ball" Gabriella said as she stood up, shoving the ball into Troy's stomach, subconsciously attempting to wind him

"I… I'm sorry about Friday night. Me and Lauren are just friends"

"It's none of my business Troy. You can do what ever, with whoever you want"

"But I don't want to. I only wanna do _'what ever'_ with you"

Gabriella looked into his eyes, begging him to leave her alone. Thinking about him, talking about him, _seeing_ him was only making this so much harder. Gabriella had underestimated the hurt that would rip into her each time she heard his name, each time she saw his blue eyes across the room, each time she thought about summer. She wasn't meant to get that involved. It was only meant to be a summer fling. Yet here she was, looking at him, with almost tears in her eyes, half of her screaming, 'don't leave me!' the other half begging him to go away.

"I… it… no" she whispered as she walked away

**Ok so that chapter went on way longer than I had expected it to lol**

**I hope it was alright though??**

**Originally I was gonna have Lauren as an (unintentional) 'mean girl'**

**But then I decided that both Troy needed someone on the 'inside' to help him through**

**And just to be clear, there will be nothing happening between Troy and Lauren!! So please don't get mad at me!!**

**Laters**

**GreaseGurl**


	14. Scared

**This storys still got so long to go!! Lol I was doing a general plan for the chapters, and my god!!**

**Ok guys, I want 215 reviews before I update next. That's not too hard!! Lol only 8 reviews!!**

Troy was sitting in last period English on Friday, three days after Gabriella had told him to go away. Her words stung more because he couldn't stop thinking about the way he felt about her, and the way she so obviously felt about him during the time they spent together over the holidays. He couldn't help but hold onto the dream that one day soon she would get the crazy idea that they didn't belong together, out of her head. In the midst of today's day dream, he noticed Gabriella had turned to look at him. The edges of troy's mouth turned up into a faint smile, and he sat up slightly.

"Mr Bolton?"

"Wha…?" troy realised everyone was staring at him

"Are you feeling alright?" Mrs Darbus asked, looking worried

"Oh, uh… yeah... just distracted…"

"Very well. I'd like to see you after class"

Troy nodded as he slouched down again

The class continued to drag until finally, the bell went, signalling the end of the week. Troy remained seated, waiting for the class to empty. He soon noticed that Gabriella was delaying her departure. This sent troy's hopes sky rocketing. Maybe she missed him too. Maybe she wanted to –

"Uh miss? You asked to see me?" she asked quietly

Or not.

"Oh yes Gabriella. Troy, come up here please"

Troy sighed as he slowly strolled up to the teachers' desk.

"Troy, I have reviewed your work over the holidays, and to put it bluntly, at the rate you're going, there is no hope of you passing English this year"

"Oh…" he said quietly as he looked down at his feet

"And Gabriella, if I'm being honest, there is no need for you to even take English this year at all; you should pass with flying colours without even trying"

"Thank you" she blushed slightly

"So, I would like you to tutor Mr Bolton here. You've tutored many people before, brining their grades up after only a few tutoring sessions with you"

"But… uh… miss"

"It _would_ be a great help to me Gabriella" troy said, with a cheesy smile

She shot troy a filthy look, warning him to shut up

"I'm afraid I feel that no one else would be able to…how should I put this… _deal_ with his distractions. He needs someone that 'takes no crap' as you students would say, and I feel you are the best person for the job"

"I just…"

"_And_ not to mention it would look very good on your college recommendations"

"Um… alright… I guess I could try it"

"Thank you Gabriella. I will leave it up to you two to sort out when and where shall I? Have a good weekend" Miss Darbus said, dismissing the two of them

Troy saw the fury in Gabriella's eyes as she stormed out of the room

"Gabriella!" troy called out as he chased her down the hall. By now everyone was gone so her lack of answer could only mean that she was ignoring him

"Brie" he said quietly once she had stopped at her locker

"What troy?!" she snapped as she threw her locker open and began shoving her books inside

"I – "

"I thought we agreed on staying away from each other? I know all our friends are dating, but we were meant to avoid each other whenever we could. So I'm pretty sure _that_ doesn't stick with what we agreed to!" she yelled at him as she motioned in the direction of the classroom

Troy chuckled at her outburst

"What are you laughing at?! I'm serio – "

Troy cut her off by pushing her against the locker and covering her mouth with his. After a few moments, she stopped struggling and melted into the kiss

"You're cute when you're angry" he murmured, resting his forehead against hers

"Troy, we shouldn't – "

"I've gotta go to practise. Come over about 6.30, I'll be done by then" he said as he gave her a peck on the lips before jogging down the hall

Even through her protests, he could tell that she missed him just as much as he missed her

"Troy, you're early… and happy about it?" Jack said, referring to the smile plastered on Troy's face

"I had a good day" troy laughed as he went to the lockers to get changed

--

"Ok Gabriella, you can do this. It's just tutoring. With troy Bolton. The annoying, self centred, gorgeous, egotistical jerk with the most perfect eyes with whom you had a fling with less than a month ago. Oh god" Gabriella muttered as she pulled into troy's drive way, "I just can't look at him. And only talk about English. That's it. Nothing else. Ok. I can do it"

She took one last deep breath for luck before slowly making her way to the house

As she stood at the door, she found herself making sure she looked alright. For the tutoring session, she traded in her baggy clothes for a mid thigh length skirt, and a singlet. She figured troy had already seen that side to her so it didn't really matter. And she hated to admit it, but the clothes she and Taylor had brought were far more comfortable than the baggy outfits she had previously lived in

"Stop it!" she muttered. There was no reason to be dressing up for troy. After all, there was nothing going on between the two of them

"Just do it already!" she said to herself, before ringing the doorbell

"Good evening Gabriella! It's so nice to see you again!"

"Oh… thank you Lucille, it's good to see you too"

"I'm assuming you're here for troy?" Lucille asked with a grin

"Um… yeah… helping him with homework…"

"Well the boys aren't home from practise yet, but they should only be a minute or two"

"Oh that's fine; I'll wait… uh…"

"Go on up to troy's room. Up the stairs, second on the left. I'll send him straight up when he gets home"

"Um thanks Lucille"

"No problems. I'm just glad you're here. Troy's been rather moody these past few weeks. Hopefully you can put that smile of his back onto his face" she laughed slightly

Gabriella blushed and looked at her feet

"I'm glad troy's had the brains to hold onto you. You're a keeper"

Gabriella felt slightly sick as she climbed the stairs to troy's room.

She knew he was a basketball 'freak', but she didn't realise just how bad. The amount of red and white in his room was enough to think he lived in Candy Cane land

"Geez troy" she muttered, dropping her bag on the floor and moving to read the many plaques on the many trophies on his bookshelf. And everyone thought _she_ was an over achiever

She moved from the bookcase to sit on the edge of his bed. Looking out the window, she became mesmerised by the amazing sunset. She sighed remembering the times over summer that she and troy had sat and watched the sun set

Tearing herself away from the sunset and the memories, Gabriella noticed some pictures resting on the nightstand

Picking them up, she recognised them from a day at the beach with troy, Chad and Taylor. The first, Chad was trying to use the self timer but didn't set it for long enough, so the photo was of troy, Taylor and herself lying on the sand, laughing while Chads hairy legs were running to get to the group. The second was the same, only this time, Chad was in it. And elderly couple had offered to take the photo, after witnessing Chad's failed first attempt.

She didn't know about the third one though. She knew it would have been the same day, but she wasn't aware it had been taken. Troy had gone down to soak his feet in the water and Gabriella had snuck up behind him and splashed him, causing him to take chase. The photo was snapped just after Gabriella had been caught and troy was leading down to kiss her, with the perfect sunset behind them

"It was a great day wasn't it?"

Gabriella jumped so high she nearly fell off the bed

"God troy! Don't do that to me!" she cried as she placed her hand over her heart, hoping it would slow the beating down

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he chuckled as he moved from the door way to sit beside her

Gabriella turned and looked at him. He had a soft smile on his face. Not the kind that meant he was up to no good, or the polite smile when you do something you really don't want to do, but the kind that showed you were genuinely happy to be where you are, doing what you're doing, with whomever you're with.

It was then that she admitted to herself that she honestly, truthfully had feelings for troy. But it didn't matter what she felt for troy, nor did it matter what troy felt for her, because no one else would understand it.

Gabriella placed the photos back on the nightstand and stood up to retrieve her bag from the other side of the room

"I think we should start with – "

She was cut off with a squeal of surprise as troy pulled her down with him onto the bed, and quickly rolled over so she was trapped beneath him

"I don't think we've said hello yet" he whispered as he lent in to kiss her

"Troy, I don't think this is a good idea" she said quietly as she turned her head from his mouth, causing him to hit her cheek. Troy groaned slightly before moving to kiss down her neck

Her hands, which were being willed to stay firmly at her sides, begged to reach out and touch him

Once troy hit her sweet spot, Gabriella's hands flew from her sides. One tangled itself in troy's hair, the other found its way under troy's shirt and was making its way along his smooth muscular back

"Troy" she murmured as she moved her head so she could capture troy's lips with her own

She could tell he was smirking. He did that when he got his way. With one last thread of self constraint, she pushed his body off hers.

"No more troy. I'm here as your tutor and nothing more. You got that?" she asked him, slightly breathless

She noticed he gulped, possibly from fear, and possibly from how out of breath he seemed to be

"Do you understand troy?"

"Yeah. Sure"

"Good. Now go and shower while I sort out some stuff. You stink"

Troy rolled off the bed and grabbed a change of clothes before making his way into his bathroom

She hadn't meant to sound like such a bitch, it just scared her that someone could do so little yet have such an effect on her

--

Troy sighed as he shut the bathroom door. Frustrated, he threw his towel and clothes across the small room.

"damn women" he muttered as he turned on the shower

He moved to lean over the sink. He still didn't get what her problem was. She wanted him. He wanted her. So the obvious answer was for the two of them to be together.

"shit" troy muttered as he realised that Lauren had been completely right. He had seen it in Gabriellas eyes. It was pure fear. Not fear of troy, but fear of what _being_ troy entailed. He had noticed it this past week, just as Lauren had said, anyone he spoke to was susceptible to rumours beginning about them.

And it had been hard enough for the school to deal with chad and taylor, it was just lucky for the two of them that taylor was as good at sports as she was the brainy stuff. Troy didn't care that Gabriella was a 'nerd' or that she didn't dress in barely there clothes, flaunting her gorgeous curves for everyone to see. In fact, he liked it better that it was their little secret. But it would be hell for her, dealing with everyone at school. He would have to figure out another way around it, so that it would work out for both of them

"troy get in the shower and stop wasting water!"

"yes mom!"

--

Gabriella was flicking through her notes when she heard the door open

"hey" troy whispered

"hey"

"I'm um, sorry about before…" he said quietly as he carefully sat on the bed beside her

"thanks. I think we should start with short stories. You seem to have a hard time with – "

"Gabriella! Stop. Listen to me. I get it. You're afraid about this thing between us"

"theres nothing between us. And I don't want to talk about _this"_

"there _is_ something between us, and we _are_ going to talk about it"

"troy please, don't"

"I like you Gabriella. A lot. And I know you like me too. If you didn't you would have left a long time ago"

She glanced at the door, knowing he was right. If she didn't care, she would go.

"ok fine, I do like you. But it wouldn't work. Youre not the type to have long term girlfriends and I don't need the distraction right now"

"well I don't think I can live without you in my life"

"don't say that troy. you barely know me"

"I know more than you think" he repeated her words from summer, "take a chance on us brie. Please?" he asked as he brushed a stray curl behind her ear

"troy… i… I cant" she looked at him, pleading with her eyes, "please can we just do your homework"

Troy let out a deep breath and kissed her forehead before picking up some of the m=notes Gabriella had placed on the bed

"lets do this then"

--

"hey! Gabriella!"

Gabriella heard the faint voice calling out to her through the music pumping in her ears. Pulling the plugs out, she turned to see Lauren running towards her

Overcome with stress from sitting in her room moping all weekend, Gabriella had finally given up and decided to work off her stress by going for a jog around her quiet neighbourhood

"hey Lauren. Whats up?"

"not much. I just saw you and figured we may as well run around like idiots together" Lauren laughed, "if you don't mind that is?"

"nah of course not" Gabriella laughed as they began at a slow and steady pace

"so… how're you liking senior year so far?"

"its been… different. Not at all like I expected"

"oh? How so?"

"um… no reason in particular" Gabriella said quietly, blushing slightly, "how about you? I guess yours is the perfect year so far?"

"not at all!" Lauren laughed, " me and Josh kinda hooked up over summer, then I didn't hear from him for about a month"

"That must've sucked"

"sure did. But thank god troy was there"

"oh? So are you and troy…" Gabriella ventured, trailing off

"HA! god no!" Lauren laughed as she stopped to have a breather, "he allowed me to use him for the night, that night we bumped into each other at the movies, you remember right?"

"yeah…"

"well he offered to take me out to make josh jealous. Shameless, I know, but hey! It worked" Lauren laughed, "and in return, I lent troy a friendly ear"

Gabriella looked at Lauren questioningly

"don't tell anyone I told you this, but he's been having a bit of a rough time since he got back to Albuquerque too. He met this girl over summer and he kinda fell in love with her"

"really?" Gabriella asked trying to contain her surprise

"yeah, _and_ apparently she goes to our school. He's really worried about how the school would handle the two of them so he wouldn't tell me who, but apparently she's been trying to 'push him away' I think was what he said"

"that's… not expected…"

"no its not is it? Troy Bolton in love? I would never have believed it if I didn't hear it from him. And the way he talked about her… I could tell instantly he was in love. He said that she wasn't in his group of friends, and didn't go around in the same circles, and that's why he was so cautious about letting the school know about her"

"oh" Gabriella said simply, slightly deflated. So he was ashamed of her

"its awfully romantic though. He said he loved her _because_ she wasn't his usual type. And she 'saw through his outer image' and straight into his soul"

"who knew troy could be deep?" Gabriella said with a slight giggle

"I know right" Lauren laughed, "well I'd better be going. Josh is taking me on a date tonight" she squealed with delight

"well have fun" Gabriella waved as she began walking away

"I'll tell you all about it on Monday" Lauren called out as she too, turned to walk away

**So… how'd you like it??**

**Lauren was a character I made up in the last?? Chapter so I hadn't intended the last bit to be in the story**

**But it just draws it out a wee bit don't ya think??**

**Haha**

**Love you long time**

**GreaseGurl**


	15. Change

**WooHoo!! 230 reviews!! Let's try for 250 before I update!! Lol**

**Goog luck!!**

Troy was star-fished on his bed, trying to get the memories of Gabriella's many rejections out of his mind, when his phone vibrated on the bedside table

"Yeah?"

"Well that's a nice way to talk to your saviour"

"Hey Lauren. Sorry I'm just… moping" Troy finished with a slight chuckled

"Friday didn't go quite how you wanted?"

"Nah. I did tell her that I didn't care about what everyone else thought about us, and I implied that I would be there waiting for her when she was ready"

"Well that's not _too_ bad"

"She still told me she didn't want me"

"Well I have some news to make you happier then"

"And what would that be?" Troy asked sighing. He doubted Lauren would have any news that would make him happier

"I talked to Gabriella today"

With this, Troy sat bolt upright

"What? What did she say?"

"I didn't talk to her about _that_"

"Oh…"

"Well not exactly at least"

"Just tell me Lauren!" Troy groaned

"I told her that you came out with me as a friend, to make Josh jealous, and that you talked to me about some of your problems"

"Oh great. Now she's going to think that I've been telling everyone about what happened"

"Hey! I have a little more tact than that! Geez. If you're just going to get shitty, I won't bother"

Troy let out a deep breath, calming himself down

"Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out here. _Please, _tell me"

"Thank you. Well I told her you'd been having a hard time since you got back, cos you'd fallen in love over summer, and now you were trying to protect your mystery girl from rumours etcetera etcetera and that you loved her _because_ she wasn't the usual girl you go for and your mystery girl saw through your outer image and straight into your soul"

"And she believed that?"

"Yup"

"But I didn't say that"

"Yeah you did. Just not in so many poetic words. You said it in boy language"

"What if she wants me to explain my feelings?"

"Then say what you truly feel" Lauren said in a duh! Tone, "look, I gotta go, Josh will be here any minute to take me out. Did I say thank you for last week?" she giggled

"Yeah you did. And you're welcome. Now we just gotta pray that Gabriella will be as easy to convince as Josh was" Troy laughed

"Don't worry, she will be. Goodnight Troy"

--

"He said he can't live without you Ella! How could you turn him down?!" Sharpay squealed

"_And_ he told Lauren he's in love with this _mystery girl_ aka YOU!!" Taylor added

"And that he's worried about how the school will react to the two of _them_ being together!"

"Guys it wouldn't work! He's… Troy Bolton… and I'm just… Goody-two-shoes Montez…"

"Gabs, she's just a figment of your imagination. There aren't two Gabriellas. There's one. And she's beautiful _and_ smart. And troy can see that"

"That's why he loves you. Lauren even said so" Sharpay finished

"He doesn't love me. He just… wants sex" Gabriella said, trying to convince the two of them to stop talking about Troy

"Ella, if he wanted sex, he would have got some by now. Haven't you been listening? Everyone thinks he's sick. He hasn't made a move on anyone since school started. And he's rejected anyone who's made a move on him!" Sharpay practically yelled

Gabriella looked up from her notes, "really?"

"Yeah gabs"

"But…" Gabriella sighed, "It doesn't matter what either of us think. It wouldn't work"

"I've seen the photos of you over summer Ella. Why don't you show East High _that_ side of you? Taylors right, there's no new or old Gabriella. You're just using it to hide behind"

"Guys… I can't… people would just laugh and – "

"And we will knock them out"

"Gabriella laughed as she turned away from her desk to look at the two girls sprawled out on her bed

"Shar, you can't KO the entire East High student body"

"Like hell she can't. Have you seen her fight?" Taylor laughed

"Besides, all the guys will be drooling over you and all the girls will be too busy copying you for anyone to try and pull you down"

"But… then I'll be changing for a guy and I don't wanna do that"

"Well technically, you won't be changing for a guy; you're changing to become more confident. _And_ you're only changing your clothes"

"Taylor has a point. Troy doesn't care if you change or not. He loves you for who you are. Remember what – "

"Lauren said" Gabriella finished, "ugh! Ok! Fine! I give!"

"Yay!" the girls squealed with delight

--

Another Monday, another day spent pining over Gabriella. After rejecting him on Friday, Troy spent the weekend moping around the house. He barely answered any calls or texts and he didn't go out. He just lay in his dark room and channel surfed. But Lauren had given him a small ray of hope for the possibility of Gabriella changing her mind.

"Hey man, what's up?" Chad asked as he came to a halt beside troy's locker

"Not much" troy mumbled in reply

"Where were you all weekend? Tay was hanging with Sharpay and Gabs so I needed some company man"

"I was busy"

"Man are you still hung up on her?"

"No" troy snapped

"Dude quit being such a pussy and fight for her. Chicks love that"

"Oh, cos you know so much about 'chicks' right?" Taylor laughed as she joined the conversation

"Tay, gabs tells you everything. Why doesn't she want troy?"

"Who says she doesn't want him?"

"Well the fact that every time I bring 'us' up, she freaks out and runs away from me"

"Well maybe she just wasn't ready" Taylor said with a knowing smile

"Well is she ready yet?!" troy half yelled as he slammed his locker shut

"You'll see" Taylor said as she pulled Chad away

"Tay what's going on?" Chad whined as Taylor dragged him through the maze that was their school

"I gotta show you something"

"Oooh Tay are we gonna do it in school?"

"No way Chad" she laughed as she pushed him through a set of doors

"Then what is – wholly shit! Gabriella!"

"Hey Chad" Gabriella laughed

"Told you Gabs. Chad and Zeke are both drooling over you!" Sharpay laughed as she wrapped her arms around Zekes waist

"Can you honestly blame us?" Zeke asked

"Any guy in his right mind would be! Look at you!" Chad exclaimed as he moved to stand beside Zeke

Skin tight, black skinny jeans, a dark purple singlet, showing off her ample cleavage and her new favourite pair of shoes. Black heels that did great things to her ass. Then there was her underwear. Something about the matching black lacy panties and bra gave her an extra boost of confidence. It made her feel… sexy.

"Thanks Chad"

"I have one small suggestion…" Zeke said, putting his hand up slightly, "take out your hair"

"Yeeeeeah. Now you're back to the wild and wicked Gabriella from summer" Chad laughed, "so is this for troy?"

"Yeah… well technically, it's for _us_"

"Good. Cos he's going _crazy_ thinking about you"

**Haha I'm gonna be evil and end this chapter there lol other wise it would have been **_**really**_** long and that wouldn't be good, cos then the story wouldn't be very long lol**

**Laters homies**

**GreaseGurl**


	16. Ready

**Ok, so here's Troy's reaction to Gabriella's change**

It was the end of lunch time and Troy hadn't seen Gabriella all day. He was becoming worried that he'd scared her off for good

"And Darbus wants that stupid English assignment in by Thursday and… are you even listening Troy?"

Troy, Zeke and Chad were walking down the hall, but Troy was too engrossed in the game of basketball he was playing on his phone to listen to either of them properly

"Sure Chad. Thursday. English. Got it"

"Darbus has been on my case since I first stepping into her class room" Zeke grumbled as he looked up, hearing a few wolf whistles

He saw exactly what he and Chad had been waiting for. He looked across Troy, to see Chad smiling with somewhat of an evil grin on his face

"Troy"

"Yes Zeke! I'm listening to you too!"

"_Troy"_ Chad said with a little more force than Zeke had

"What? I'm listening! Darbus hates Zeke!"

"Troy!" they yelled in unison as Chad punched his arm

"What?!" Troy yelled as he looked up and began to rub his arm, "I said I was… listening…" he said, trailing off

Walking, no _strutting_ is a better word. _Strutting_ the hall ways of East High was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. Her outfit hugged her body in all the right places, her hips swayed with each stop, her hair bounced as it flowed around her shoulders, her –

"Troy! Man speak to me! Tell me you're still alive!"

"Yeah man, I'm here" he mumbled, still watching the display in front of him

He had been right the first time he'd seen this side of Gabriella. The crowd _did_ part, and through the windows, the sun seemed to form a spot light which fell on her

She seemed to _strut_ in slow motion, and had a knowing smile on her face. Knowing as in, she knew _exactly_ what she was doing to East High

The entire hallway seemed to have stopped, and everyone's attention was turned to watch her walk down the hallway

By the time she walked past Troy, there were three juniors **(A/N: for those of you that don't know, in American high schools, a junior is someone in their 2****nd**** to last year of High School. Which is weird for me cos a junior at my high school was a first or second year lol just thought I'd let you know…) **following her, practically begging her to go out with them

"Ok, so I know you said she got hot over summer, but I was _not_ expecting _that_" Zeke said playing along as he, like the rest of the school, turned to watch her continue down the hall

"Dude. Sharpay?" Chad laughed

"Come on man, you can't tell me you don't think she's hot" Zeke laughed as he turned to keep walking the way they were previously going

Troy was still in a daze over what had just happened. He wasn't sure if he'd dreamed it or not, but after school, he was going to hunt that girl down and demand to know what had happened

"Was that… Gabriella Montez?" a guy named Kelan, from the basketball team, asked as he caught up with the 3 boys

"Yeah" Chad mumbled, trying to keep the conversation as brief as possible

"I'm so getting her to come to the back of the bleachers with me next period!"

"Like hell you are" Troy said through gritted teeth. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone lay a hand on her

"Fine man. You can have her first, but I call dibs on her second" Kelan said, slightly annoyed at Troy's iciness

Suddenly, his body was being slammed against the lockers. Apparently Troy had awoken from his daze

"You don't touch her. You don't talk to her. In fact, you don't even _look_ at her. Got it?"

"Sure man. Got it" Kelan said before being released from Troy's vice like grip, "god anyone would think _she_ was the chick you're still hung up on from over summer" he said with a small chuckle

Zeke and Chad exchanged glances as they saw Troy's retreating figure come to a halt

"Oh my god. She _is_ the girl you've been pining over!" Kelan laughed

"Man shut up!" Chad said as he walked past him, shoving him into the lockers

--

It was dark out when Gabriella finally sat down, and stopped trying to distract herself from the pain she was feeling. She had seen how Troy looked at her when she strode past him in the hallway today. She had seen how everyone looked at her. Yet Troy hadn't spoken to her at all. Almost every other guy in the school had asked her out, most of the girls asked what had happened, even some teachers had congratulated her on her change, but not Troy. She didn't hear from him at all. Not even a text.

"I'm gonna kill Tay, Shar _and_ Lauren" she muttered as she took off her 'sexy clothes' and replaced them with pyjama pants and a singlet

She didn't know how they'd convinced her to change her self for that… that idiot!

"Stupid prick! I can't believe I thought he might have been serious!"

"I hope you're not talking about me?"

Gabriella spun around at the voice, nearly losing her balance as she saw Troy standing in her room

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I knocked, but you didn't answer so I climbed up your tree…" he trailed off as he pointed to the huge tree outside her room

"Oh… I…"

Troy grinned at her lack of words and moved to stand in front of her, gently holding her waist in his hands

"I didn't mean to scare you"

"What are you doing here Troy?" she said quietly as she looked up at him, a furious look in her eyes

"I came to see you" he smiled

"Don't be a smart arse. You know what I mean" she said angrily as she pulled herself away and stalked over to her bed

Troy sighed as he ran a hand over his face, before moving to sit at the foot of the bed. He watched as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she leaned against the headboard

"I'm sorry I didn't come and see you today"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, as if it didn't matter to her. Troy sighed again before he moved up the bed to sit directly in front of her. He gently pried her hands out of the knot they had twisted themselves in then he drew them, one at a time, to his mouth, where he placed a gentle kiss on each of them

"What are the chances that five minutes after you walk past me, my Dad demands extra training for the rest of the day? It drove me crazy not seeing you again" he admitted quietly

Again, she simply shrugged her shoulders. Only this time, her scowl had softened to a slight frown

"You have no idea how much I wanted to just walk into your class and drag you away so I could have my wicked way with you"

Troy grinned when he saw the reaction he was hoping for, Gabriella was now looking at him with a slightly shocked look on her face

"You… you don't have to say that cos you feel sorry for me"

"Why would I feel sorry for you?"

"Cos I put all that effort into looking good for you when you didn't even want me" she said as she looked down again

Troy chuckled slightly

"Trust me; your efforts were not put to waste. From what I hear, you've had several offers for dates this weekend. And plenty more after that"

"They weren't who it was for though" Gabriella mumbled softly as she looked down at her bedspread

"Well it didn't go to waste on me either. I had to shower _before_ practise"

Troy once again laughed at the look on Gabriella's face

"Did you really do that for me?" he asked softly as he held Gabriella's chin between his thumb and forefinger so she couldn't look away

"For us" she said for the billionth time in the past two days

"For us" he repeated, "I like the sound of that"

Looking into Troy's sparkling eyes, she found herself getting lost in them. And forgetting why she had been mad with him to begin with

"You do?"

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to be ready for us to be together" he said as he leant in and placed a small kiss on her lips

"Oh"

Barely moving his lips off hers, Troy whispered, "Are you ready yet?"

He barely had time to breathe before Gabriella had thrown herself at him, causing him to fly backwards, landing on his back. Troy laughed as she showered his face with kisses

"I'll take that as a yes" he laughed as he rolled them over so she was now caged by his body

Gabriella reached out and pulled his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a frenzied kiss

"It's been too long" she heard him mumble against her lips, causing her to giggle

Gabriella pushed at his body until he allowed them to roll over so she was on top

"It sure has been. I'm sorry I've been such a cow" she said quietly before she buried her face in the crook of Troy's neck, covering the exposed skin with kisses

"Mmmmm babe I don't care now" he said as he pulled her face to look at him, "as long as you agree to be mine and mine alone"

Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly

"Of course"

With a wicked grin, Troy rolled them over again and began kissing her down her body, moving her singlet up as he did so. Once her shirt was off, he gently tugged her pyjama pants off too, leaving her in only her underwear

"I have one more request…" he said cautiously

"What's that?" Gabriella asked as she practically ripped Troy's shirt off, and began to run her fingers over the lines of Troy's muscles on his stomach

"I want to be the only person to see you like this" he said as he propped himself up a little higher, to get a better look at all of her, "to touch you like this" he said as he moved his hand to begin gently rubbing her breast, "and to kiss you like this" he whispered as he lent in for a smouldering, earth shattering kiss that melted Gabriella to the core

Gabriella groaned in annoyance as Troy pulled away, but then set her hands to work on removing Troy's pants, and kissing any piece of his bare skin she could find

"I will only agree to that, if the same rules apply to you" she whispered in his ear as she trailed a hand down his stomach until she reached the waistband of his boxers

"Deal"

**Ok guys, short ish chapter, but I wanted to update ASAP and this was as far as I have been able to get at the moment**

**Ill update at 275 this time!!**

**Laters guys**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	17. Confidence

**Heya guys!! Wow it took like 12 hours for there to be 275 reviews lol I hadn't even finished the chapter properly!! Any who… Ima review when it gets to 325!! Hehe I'm evil!!**

Troy lay in bed staring at the sleeping girl wrapped up in his arms. Finally. Finally, she had decided to give them a chance. She was his and his alone. No one else would be able to see her quite the way he did Troy thought as he pulled Gabriella closer to his chest and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Now all he had to worry about was the schools reaction to them being together. Although Gabriella had changed her clothes, and her outer appearance was cool and calm, he knew that inside she would be freaking out.

"Mmmm Troy?"

"I'm here babe"

"I like waking up next to you" she said with a sleepy grin as she looked up at him, "what's the time?"

"A little after 3am"

"I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow"

"Hey, it was your idea for the second and third rounds" he laughed as she turned in his arms so her back was against his front

"You didn't have to agree to it. You could have done the gentlemanly thing and said no"

"And when have I been able to say no to you?" he whispered as he began kissing her neck

"Good point"

Gabriella stretched her neck so she could capture Troy's mouth with hers

"Brie. Brie we cant do this now"

"Oh now you try and do the right thing" she giggled as she pushed him over onto his back and continued kissing him

"Briiiiieeee"

"Trooooy"

Troy groaned before he pushed her over and trapped her arms above her head, then moved his body back enough that she couldn't reach him

"I have to go"

"No you don't"

"Yeah I do"

"No you don't"

"Gabriella, we've both got school tomorrow, and as much as I'd love to stay here till you wake up in the morning, I'm pretty sure your mom wouldn't like it all that much" Troy laughed as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed

"I don't care. Please don't go" she whispered as she sat on his lap so he couldn't go anywhere

"I've got to brie"

"I'll make it worth your while…" she said suggestively

Troy laughed again, "all my time with you is worth it babe, but we've both got to sleep"

Troy stood up with Gabriella still holding onto him. Gabriella giggled when he tickled her so she would let go, before he began getting dressed

"I'll pick you up in the morning" he said as he tucked her into her bed and kissed her forehead

"Fine" she mumbled as she watched him gracefully climb down her tree and into the night

--

"_Troy's picking you up?!"_

"Yeah Tay"

Gabriella held the phone away from her ear as she heard the squealing on the other end

"_Oh I'm so happy for you! I guess I'll see you at school then"_ Taylor laughed from her end of the phone

"Yeah, I'll see you in homeroom. Bye for now!" Gabriella giggled at her friends' excitement

Turning back to the mirror, Gabriella held two shirts in front of her to see which would work best. She was wearing a denim skirt, but couldn't decide on which shirt she wanted to wear

"The blue one"

Gabriella turned to see Troy standing in her doorway, smirking

"How do you keep getting inside?!"

"Your mom let me in this time" he chuckled as he moved to stand beside her

"So the blue one?" she asked as she put it in front of her body. With Troy standing beside her, the blue one was definitely the better looking one. The shirt matched his eyes and seemed to make her skin glow. Or that could have just been Troy being in the room

"Although, I do like what you're wearing now" he whispered as he unsnapped the back of her bra, and placed a few gentle kisses along her shoulder

"Uh uh. Not gonna happen Bolton" she laughed as she moved away to fix her bra, and finish getting ready

"So tonight then?"

"Nope"

"And why not?" he asked as he sat on her bed

"I've got plans" she said as she moved to stand in front of him

"With?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow as he pulled her closer

"I'm gonna take one of the guys up on their offer for a date"

Troy growled as he pulled Gabriella onto the bed, earning a loud squeal of surprise from her

"No you're not. We have a deal" he said with a teasing smile

"I'm joking. I don't wanna go out with anyone but you" she smiled as she pulled him down for a kiss

After their make out session started to get slightly heated, Gabriella pushed Troy off her, "we're gonna be late"

Troy groaned as he got off the bed, and tried to calm himself down

"Ok I'm good. Let's go" he said with a grin as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door

--

Troy let go of Gabriella's hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders as the walked into the school. The minute they had parked the car, Troy could feel the fear radiating off her.

"Hey hey captain! And captains girlfriend" Chad called as he ran up to the pair

"Hey man. How's things?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow, hoping Chad got his drift

"Still buzzin'" Chad said with a grin as he looked as Gabriella, "smile girly, you still have the attention of the school! And between you two, you officially rule _everything_"

"Great" Gabriella muttered

"Confidence babe. Channel that hate you felt for me when summer began. Just act like that"

"I was a bitch"

Troy laughed before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "it turned me on"

Gabriella elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up, "don't say that kinda stuff around here! People will hear you!"

Troy just chuckled and led Gabriella to home room with Chad following closely behind

--

"Man have you guys seen Gabriella Montez? _Dayam_ she got hot"

"Cool it Martin. She's Troy's remember?" Chad warned

Troy smiled proudly as he pulled his shirt over his head. They team was in the lockers changing after the basketball practise which the coach had insisted on again.

"How'd you do it dude?" Hamish, one of the juniors on the team, asked

"Do what?" Troy asked as he sat down to tie his shoes

"Get her. After _one_ _day_"

"Come on guys, Troy can get anyone he wants" Zeke laughed as he threw his towel at Hamish

"But seriously. One day? And I mean, it's not like you guys have ever really been on friendly terms before" another guy, Travis piped up

"Dude it's gonna come out sooner or later" Chad said quietly to Troy as he sat down beside him

"Yeah I know. I just don't think Brie will be too happy about it coming out so soon"

Martin looked at Chad and Troy whispering and his eyes widened, "she's the girl from summer!"

Troy glared at him and turned to get his bag out of his locker

"_She's_ the wild temptress who seduced you on the beach?! Four times?!" Travis exclaimed before he was silenced but Zekes glare

Troy slowly turned around to look at the entire team, "who told you that?"

"Well uh…" one of them started

"I don't want 'ums' and 'uhs', I want an answer. And I want it now"

"Kelan heard you Chad and Zeke talking and he told us… I-I didn't mean for it to come out… Sorry"

"Just hurry up and get out" Troy said through gritted teeth

**Ok sorry that chapter was kinda pointless, I was intending on carrying it on, but cos you guys reviewed so fast I didn't have a chance to make it any longer!!**

**I'll try and make the next chapter longer for you guys though!!**

**Laters Gs!!**

**GreaseGurl**


	18. Too Long

**Ok, so its taking forever for you guys to get to 325!!**

**Grrrrrrrrrrr**

Troy grinned when he saw Gabriella waiting beside his car after his training. Eager to get her alone, he began to jog across the parking lot.

"hey babe"

"hey yourself" Gabriella giggled as she closed the book she was reading

"I missed you" troy whispered, kissing her with as much passion as he could muster in the carpark

"we were apart for like an hour"

"too long" he laughed as he let her out of his embrace and opened the door for her to get in

"you know, any one would think you had a soft spot or something for me"

"what would make you think that?" troy asked, getting into the car

"oh maybe the fact that you've barely let me out of your sight all day" Gabriella laughed

"well with those legs of yours on display I couldn't risk another guy copping a feel" troy grinned as he placed his hand on her thigh

"and what makes you think you're allowed to have a feel?" Gabriella asked shoving his hand off

"cos I know you like it" troy said flashing her his heart-melting smile as he pulled into his driveway

Gabriella just laughed and got out of the car

"come on. I'll make you a snack" he said grabbing her hand and tugging her to the house

Gabriella laughed as she sat watching troy attempt to make mac and cheese, which was failing miserably, before she offered to help fix it

"Geez took you long enough to help. You should know I can't cook"

"I know. I just thought I'd see how you coped by yourself" she said as she spooned the food into two bowls

"come on evil-one, lets go upstairs" troy laughed as he grabbed the two bowls and led her upstairs

--

"ugh! I'm so full!"

"you shouldn't have eaten mine too then!" Gabriella laughed as she poked troys stomach with a pencil

"not my fault your nose was in your book. As usual"

Gabriella poked her tongue at him, "it wouldn't hurt you to open a book once in a while you know"

"that's why you're my tutor" troy grinned, rolling over on the bed so he was pressed up against her body

"troy" she warned

"relax. I just wanted to see what you were doing"

"homework. Something you should be doing"

"I had better things in mind"

"no way troy. I' putting a stop to _that_ until you pass the English test next week"

"that's no fair. Besides, you know you can't wait that long. Youre addicted to me"

"am not"

"are too"

"am not" she giggled, poking her tongue out at him

"don't even try to deny it. You love it when I touch you… here" suddenly the playfulness had disappeared as troy held himself over gabriellas body and trailed his fingers across gabriellas collar bone in a whisper of a touch

"do not" Gabriella forced out

"well then what about here?" he whispered skimming his hand down the centre of her body until he could place his hand on her stomach under her shirt

"… no…"

"I think yes" troy smirked, before pressing his body down against hers and capturing her mouth in a heated kiss

Gabriellas breath escaped with a woosh when troy kissed her. It didn't matter that theyd already shared hundreds of kisses, something about him made her feel… dizzy.

"troy…" she mumbled through his kisses as she pitifully attempted to push his body from hers

"troy can you come down and help with – oh sorry. I didn't realise you had a guest over"

The pair pulled apart as Lucille barged into the room

"MOM!"

"oh! Gabriella! Its so good to see you again"

"mom can you please…" troy began as he sat up, away from gabriella

"yes yes. I'm going I'm going. Just come downstairs soon please. I need help with dinner"

"yeah yeah" troy mumbled as Lucille shut the door behind her

"why is it that everytime I see your mom you've got your tongue down my throat?" Gabriella said with a small giggle as she moved across the bed to hug troy

"I wish they'd knock from time to time" troy grumbled

"are you gonna get pissy on my again?" Gabriella asked as she moved away to look into his eyes

Troy sighed and pulled her back, "no"

"good boy"

"come on. Let's go" troy said as he stood up, pulling Gabriella with him

"just let me pack up my stuff"

"why?"

"well im not gonna leave my homework here. You'll copy it" Gabriella laughed

"why are you going? Don't you wanna stay for dinner?"

Troy grabbed gabriellas hand and pulled her towards him

"I didn't know I was invited" Gabriella said, looking up at troy through her lashes

"of course you are" troy laughed as he tugged her out the door and towards the stairs, "and if I have you helping with the veges I wont have to do much" troy said with his cheeky grin

--

"that was amazing once again Lucille" Gabriella said as she lent back in her chair, stretching

"it was hardly all me. You seem to be very comfortable in the kitchen as well. Do you cook a lot at home?"

"yeah, my mom has to work late quite often so I normally just cook for myself"

"oh that's no good. Feel free to come over whenever you want to. Even if troys not here" Lucille looked to her son who was still shoving food in his mouth

"wha - ?" troy asked looking up from his plate with his mouth full

"son, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full in front of our company" jack laughed

Swallowing the last of his dinner, troy mumbled an apology before removing the plates off the table

"sucking up are we?" Gabriella said quietly as troy lent over her to pick up her plate

"just tryina be the perfect boyfriend" he said with a grin

"keep trying son" jack laughed, as he and Lucille excused themselves from the table

Troy rolled his eyes and dragged Gabriella upstairs

"god they've been such a pain in the arse lately"

"whaddya mean?"

Troy sighed as he flopped down on his bed, pulling Gabriella down beside him and enveloping her in a hug

"they just… oh forget it. I'm probably just over reacting"

Gabriella just snuggled her body in closer to troy to let him know she was there if he wanted to talk. Pretty soon she felt herself getting tired and sat up so she wouldn't fall asleep

"troy can you take me home?"

"aw are you trying to leave me"

"yes I am. We've both got school tomorrow so I think it'd be a good idea if we actually slept tonight"

"we slept last night"

"pssssh. Barely"

"fine. I'll take you home" troy sighed as he stood up and picked up her school bag for her

With a quick goodbye to troys parents and a promise to visit again soon, the pair left.

The ride was quiet with neither of them talking, just listening to the radio. Troy loved the fact that their hands seemed to fit together so well. It was as though they were meant to hold each other

"your moms not home?" troy asked, pulling into the driveway, seeing the dark house

Gabriella sighed, "no she's been putting a lot of extra hours in at work"

"I guess it's pretty lonely at your house then?" troy said quietly as he tapped the steering wheel

"you can say that again. Thanks for letting me stay for dinner troy. I really do like your parents"

"they really like you too" he grinned

"and thanks for driving me home too"

"I wouldn't have it any other way brie"

Gabriella grinned as she lent over to kiss his cheek, only to have him turn his head and capture her lips. When she tried to pull away, he followed her across the car, so she was unable to remove her lips from his.

"troy, I gotta go in. it's getting late" she whispered against his mouth

"do you want me to come in with you?"

Gabriella sighed and moved away, "I told you troy. _That's_ not happening again until you pass your English test next week"

"relax brie. I just meant until your mom came home" he said quietly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear

"oh"

Troy gently kissed her forehead, "night babe"

"goodnight"

Troy watched her retreating figure as she made her way inside. God, she thought he was a sex addict. Yeah sure, with her, sex was the most amazing feeling he'd ever had, but that wasn't all he wanted. Sighing, he started the car and backed out of the drive. Now he'd just have to find a way to make her believe that.

**Ugh! Finally!! It took me so long to get that chapter out!! And it's complete rubbish. Absolutely nothing happened!**

**I had major writers block :(**

**Review please!**

**Night!**

**GreaseGurl**


	19. Thats What He Wants!

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I guess its kinda annoying right? I know the feeling!**

**But ima try to update on a regular basis from now on… try… no promises…**

"Brie!"

Gabriella turned around to see troy running through the corridor, flinging a piece of paper around above his head

"I did it! I passed!" he exclaimed as he ran into her, enveloping her in a hug

Gabriella felt herself being picked up and whirled around, while sloppy kisses were pressed against her throat

"Troy!" she giggled, "troy put me down!"

Troy laughed as he placed her feet back on the ground, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist

"I passed the English test. All thanks to you"

"Huh. So all that pent up sexual frustration helped you pass then?" she teased as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"No" troy said with a grumble in his voice. Apparently he didn't like going a week and a half with no 'lovin' from his girlfriend, "your tutoring helped"

"See now isn't all that studying worth it?"

"Ugh. I guess. I just don't see why you have to be right all the time"

"I don't have to be. It just happens" she said with a shrug of her shoulder

"I wanna take you out"

"Out where?"

"On a date. We haven't been on a proper date before, so I wanna take you out"

"Ok, when?"

"Tomorrow night"

"Isn't there a party tomorrow night?"

"I don't care. I wanna spend the night with you" he said before he lent down and pressed his lips to Gabriella's

"Ok. Tomorrow night"

"I'll pick you up at 7"

--

Friday evening could not come round faster for either of them. Troy was at a lack of where to take her. He didn't want to take her to the movies, or to a restaurant because it was too cliché and he wanted to be alone with his beautiful girlfriend. When came up with the perfect place on Friday afternoon, suddenly ecstatic about their date that night

Gabriella was freaking out. She didn't know where they were going; therefore she didn't know what to wear. Should she wear something casual? But what if he took her somewhere fancy? Should she wear something fancy? But what if he only took her to the movies?

She was mentally running through her wardrobe in her head on her way to her car. Troy couldn't take her home this afternoon because he had to go and get ready for their date. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Gabriella ran her hand through her hair

"You know it's awful sexy when you do that"

Snapping her head up, Gabriella turned to see Kelan leaning up against the locker. She had walked right by him, not even noticing he was there

"Um… thanks…" she mumbled before turning away

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me"

"Sorry. I'm with troy"

Suddenly, he was in front of her, stopping her from walking any further

"Well it doesn't have to be a date perse, we can just hang out at say… the beach"

"Sorry. I'm busy"

"Everyday?"

"Yup" she said as she tried to dodge him

"Ok, I'll be honest. I'm a little jealous"

"Look I'm kinda busy"

"You see," he carried on not even hearing what Gabriella had said, "Troy got you for the whole of summer. Then there was a break period between you two, and then he gets you again. I don't think it's fair that only troy gets to experience those amazing orgasms that you give"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Shall I set the scene for you hmmm? You and me on a beach, at oh lets say 2am. You're riding my cock like never before. We have the best orgasms we've ever had. Then we start on round two. And so it continues until we've had four amazing rounds of sex. Sound familiar to you?"

"Where… where did you hear that from?" Gabriella asked, shocked that he knew about that. Frustrated tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes

"Troy's been bragging about it in the locker room. I hardly think he'll mind if I get in on the action. I mean, it is just sex to him"

"Go away" she mumbled as she shoved her way past him and continued down the corridor

"Well give me a call if you change your mind"

--

He's just making it up. He doesn't know anything. He's trying to rip you and troy apart. He even admitted; he's jealous. Don't let it get to you, Gabriella told herself as she tried to get ready for her night with troy. Not being bothered by dressing up, Gabriella found a pair of jeans and a simple shirt to wear. Finding herself slightly more comfortable in what she was wearing, she began to calm down a little

Hearing the door bell, she slowly made her way downstairs to let troy in. when the door was open, she saw troy grinning like an idiot. He produced a single red rose from behind her back as he stepped inside.

"For you" he whispered as he handed her the rose

"Thanks"

Troy grinned as he placed his hands on her hips, "you look beautiful" he whispered as he lent down to kiss her

Gabriella wasn't sure what overcome her, but she turned her head ever so slightly so troy could only get her cheek. Undeterred by this action, troy simply moved his lips down along her jaw bone and down to her neck

"Troy shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah" he whispered against her neck, before pulling back and leading her outside to his car

"So how was your afternoon?" troy asked as he laced their fingers together once they were in the car

"Alright" she said quietly

"Are you… are you alright brie?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine" she said with a small forced smile

Troy nodded and drew their linked hands to his mouth to kiss her hand

Usually, troy's kisses were soothing to her. But knowing that he'd told everyone all about their kisses, made them less special. They weren't 'their thing' anymore. She had to share them with the rest of the school.

The drive flew by rather quickly and before she knew it, they were parked at the top of a hill. Troy grabbed a bag from the backseat and took Gabriella's hand and led her over to a grassy area

"Were here"

"And where is here exactly?"

"A hill" he laughed as he pulled a blanket from his backpack, placing it on the ground

"I see that. But why are we on a hill?"

Troy sat down, and pulled Gabriella down in front of him so her back was pressed up against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and then pointed out

"Were here to see the lights" he said as he pointed

The hill was high enough to see most of Albuquerque, and at night, it looked like the whole town was covered in fairy lights

"It looks amazing" she said truthfully

Troy kissed her shoulder gently before rummaging through his back pack

"Mac and cheese? I didn't burn this batch" he said with a chuckle as he held a container in front of her

Gabriella let out a small, forced giggle as she turned around and took the fork troy was holding out to her. Taking a small bite, she knew instantly that he hadn't made it

"So how long did it take you to convince your mom to make this for you?"

"That obvious huh? Well it didn't take much convincing. I told her what I had planned and she practically insisted on making everything"

"Everything?"

"Dessert. And after dessert snacks"

"Wow, I'm really not all that hungry troy"

"Course you are" he said with a small chuckled as he held his fork in front of Gabriella's mouth

Gabriella reluctantly accepted the offer, before drawing her eyes down to the blanket to study the criss-cross pattern it had

She heard troy sigh as he put down the container and shuffled so he was closer to her. Sitting just to the side of her, he was able to take her face in his hands and bring it up to look at him

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"What have I done?"

"_Nothing_ troy"

"Tell me. I don't like it when you're upset"

"Don't worry about it"

"I can't not worry about it, when it's clearly eating away at you brie. Tell me what's wrong so I can fix it"

Gabriella ripped her head out of troy's hands and moved away from him

"Fine! You wanna know what's wrong?"

"_Yes!_"

"Your _friend_ Kelan stopped me in the hall for a little chat, this afternoon"

She heard troy sigh, "what did he do? He's an ass brie. He's not my friend. Don't let him get to you"

"He asked if I wanted to have a couple of rounds on the beach with him!"

Even in the dark she saw the colour drain away from troy's face

"He told me it wasn't fair that you got me for summer _and_ you had me now. Then he _described_ our night on the beach and told me that you've been bragging about the night in the locker room, and that you wouldn't _mind_ if he got in on the action, because it's JUST SEX to you!"

"Brie I – "

"You told everyone about what happened between us troy! After I specifically asked you not to!"

"No I – "

"How can you say NO?!"

"Because I didn't – "

"Stop trying to deny it!" by now Gabriella was off the ground and pacing furiously

Troy stood up and moved in front of her so she couldn't move

"Look at me" he said as he took her face in his hands only to have her turn her face sharply to the side, "_brie_" he said more forcefully, as he cupped her face in a more forceful grip

"I didn't tell him! Chad told the story to Zeke, similar to how you told the story to Shar. Kelan has had it in for me for years. Ever since I beat him at one on one during gym class, freshman year. Every chance he's got he's tried to bring me down. I guess he heard Chad and Zeke talking and saw another opportunity. He _wants_ you to act like this. He _wants_ us to break up. Brie… babe look at me" he said as he dipped down so they were at eye level, "I would never intentionally hurt you. I hate seeing you sad. When we came back to school, it ripped me apart to see that you were hiding yourself away and that it was causing you so much pain. You're the best thing that's happened in my life in a long time. I don't wanna loose you"

Gabriella stayed silent as she searched troy's eyes for evidence of the liar she had thought he was

Troy lent in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft 'please forgive me' kiss. The moment Gabriella felt his lips upon her own, she was lost

"I'm sorry. So so sorry" she whispered against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss

Troy groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling out of the kiss

"I'm sorry. I'll kill Chad and Zeke tomorrow"

"Thanks" she whispered with a small giggle

"Ah, now you're back" he said with a grin

**Review please guys. Im gonna finish up their date in the next chapter, so keep an eye out**

**Bye!!**

**GreaseGurl**


	20. AN

Hi!!

First of all, I'd like to say how sorry I am for not updating in SO LONG!!

My only excuse is that I've had a serious case of writers block, and just haven't had any inspiration to keep me writing.

Secondly… I'm trying to write the next chapter right now. As in, once I've posted this fake chapter I'm going to get back to writing. It's about half done, but the problem is, I don't quite know where the story is going from here, so any ideas would be much appreciated, and would earn you a chapter dedication!!

Yes that's how desperate I am. I've resulted to bribery lol

Anywho, I'm going to go back to writing now, and hopefully the next chapter will be up within a few days *fingers crossed*

Much love

GreaseGurl

P.S. I'm sorry. I hate authors' notes too!!


	21. Cheesecake

**Wholly jeepers Batman!! It's been three whole months since I updated!!**

**And I have no excuse other than I've had major writers block : (**

**On the plus side… I'm in love with Ashley's ex Jared Murillo. Well… I'm in love with his band V Factory… and another band Varsity Fanclub. You guys should check them out cos they es awesome!!**

**Ok here I go… *blush* sorry…**

Troy couldn't help but grin as he watched Gabriella eat their cheesecake dessert. He'd never seen anyone more or less orgasm over something as simple as food

"Your mom is _amazing_"

Damn. The mom card. That small three letter word could kill a boner within a 3mile radius

"Yeah. She's pretty cool"

Gabriella giggled as she shuffled her body slightly to press a light kiss on his lips

Any evidence of an argument was gone, and it simply looked like a pair in love on a romantic date. Troy was lying on his back and Gabriella on her stomach; while he stroked his hands down Gabriella's back, and through her hair, trying to keep constant contact with her body.

"Do you want some?"

_Do I ever?!_ Troy had to will all dirty thoughts from his head. 20 minutes ago, Gabriella was ready to rip his throat out, so now probably wasn't the best time to go around thinking dirty thoughts. _That_ would end in him never having kids.

"Some what?"

"Cheesecake" she said, holding up a spoon to Troy's mouth

He moved his mouth closer to the spoon and opened his mouth. Gabriella grinned a wicked grin as she turned the spoon so it entered her mouth instead.

"Not fair" Troy mumbled as he lent back, putting his hands behind his head

"Awww are you gonna sulk now?" Gabriella cooed as she lent over to place a light kiss on his lips

Before she could register what had happened, Troy's arms shot out and pulled her on top of him, effectively trapping her there. Gabriella giggled as Troy began nipping down her throat.

"Talk about not being fair…" she drifted off as she craned her neck to allow Troy more room. Just as fast as it had happened, it stopped. Suddenly she was lying on her back, with Troy on his side leaning over her

"Wha..?"

"I have a present for you" Troy said, chuckling lightly at Gabriella's reaction

"Troy…" she warned, "you know I don't like it when you buy stuff for me…"

"I didn't buy it. And it's as much for me as it is for you"

"Ugh. What is it?" she asked getting worried

With a chuckle, Troy rolled away from her so he could get to the backpack. When he rolled back, he had something hidden behind his back.

"Ok, so you know how there's a game next week?"

"Yeah it's the opening of the season…" Gabriella said with a confused frown

"Well the first game sets the bar for the rest of our season. So we have to win"

"I thought that was already assumed" Gabriella giggled, noting that Troy was kinda nervous, "hey. You'll do great. You have nothing to worry about" she whispered as she stroked his cheek

Troy let out a sigh as he rubbed his hand across his face as he mumbled, "it's not the game that I'm worried about. Trust me"

Letting out another sigh, Troy barrelled straight into what he was trying to say, "I was hoping you would wear my jersey and be my good luck charm for the game"

Gabriella's eyes widened as she looked at the white material Troy had produced from behind his back. Slowly taking it from him, Gabriella seemed to move in slow motion as she held it up to see what was written on it. On the front, a Wildcats logo, and the back read 'Bolton 14'.

"Of course I'll wear it!" she squealed as she threw herself into Troy's arms, knocking him onto his back, winding him slightly.

"Whew" he said laughing as Gabriella pressed kisses all over his face

Pulling back slightly, Gabriella look Troy in the eye, "were you worried that I'd say no?"

"Well I didn't know if you liked that sort of thing. You know, advertising that you're with me… I mean, when you're wearing that, I've practically branded you" he ended with a chuckle

"I love it. I love _you_" she said before covering her mouth at the realisation of what she had let slip

Troy's eyes widened before he began grinning like a Cheshire cat, "what did you say?"

Gabriella just shook her head, eyes wide, hands clamped over her mouth

"Come on. Say it again" he laughed slightly as he tried to remove Gabriella's hands from her mouth

"Nuh uh" she mumbled as Troy pulled her hands away

"Say it Brie. Say it for me" he said with puppy dog eyes before leaning down to take her lips in an earth shattering kiss

"Mmmm… love… you" she mumbled between kisses

Troy pulled back grinning once again. Gabriella turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at his cocky grin

"Hey…" he whispered turning her head back to him, still grinning, "I love you too. I've never felt this way with anyone else, and I know I won't ever feel this way again. Only with you"

Gabriella closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before glancing up through her lashes to see Troy staring at her lovingly. Although his cocky grin was still in place, she could tell it was because she had finally opened up to him and told him how she truly felt

"So I guess I've got no choice but to be your good luck charm then right?"

Troy laughed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips

"Uh huh. No choice"

--

"He gave you his jersey?"

"Yeah Tay. Do you want to see it so I can prove it to you?"

"No, no. I believe you. I just… it's a big move. It doesn't seem like it is, but he's practically _branding you_. Hell. It took months before Chad could get me into his jersey. I felt like he owned me!" Taylor laughed, as she sat on Gabriella's bed, watching her flutter around cleaning non-existent mess

"Yeah, but I kinda like the thought of having his name on me. It makes me feel… squishy inside…"

"Squishy?" Taylor laughed, raising an eyebrow at Gabriella

"Yeah squishy… like my insides have turned to goo and the only person I can think about is Troy"

"that sounds an awful lot like love" Taylor grinned, watching as Gabriella stopped what she was doing, and stood, staring off into space

Gabriella blushed at Taylor's words, turning in the hopes that Taylor wouldn't see

"GABI! You love him?! Oh my god we have to get Sharpay around for a girl's night! This is something that needs to be discussed in great detail over ice cream and chick flicks!"

Gabriella laughed as she handed Taylor the phone so she could begin organising the girls' night in

--

"So she's wearing your jersey on Tuesday night?"

"Yeah man. I wasn't sure she would want to after what Chad went through with Taylor" Troy laughed as he shouldered Chad to try and mess up his game. Without taking his eyes off the TV Chad flicked his hand out and swiped at Troy's control almost making him drop it

Zeke laughed at the memory of Chad and Taylors arguments over the issue, "Dude, if I didn't give my jersey to Shar she woulda stolen it. You're lucky you've got the most sensible one of the three"

Troy laughed again as he threw a cushion at Chad, "yeah man. Shit I was freaking out. She just sat there not saying anything for ages"

"Aw was Troysie gonna cry?" Chad cooed as he threw the cushion back at Troy, narrowly missing his head

"Probably the closest I've ever been to crying" Troy laughed

"Shit man. Most guys wouldn't cry over a girl unless they…" Zeke trailed off as he dropped the chip that was halfway to his mouth

"Unless they what?" Chad asked jumping on Troy in a half assed body slam

"Dude you're in LOVE!" Zeke laughed as he jumped up, pointing at Troy

Hearing what Zeke said, Chad stilled, "he's what? You're what?" he asked, getting up to look at Troy confused

"He's whipped!! He's in love!"

One look at the shit-eating grin on his face told them they were right

"Man congrats! I'm assuming she feels the same way?" Chad asked, clapping Troy on the back, their game forgotten

"Yeah man"

"So am I gonna be an uncle soon?" Zeke laughed

"Dude, I'm not even 19!" Troy choked out

"Kidding bro" Chad laughed, "I think this needs a celebration"

"Agreed"

Chad shook his head laughing as he made his way to the fridge in the corner of the rumpus room, grabbing a beer for each of the guys

"Well I guess this is… to love" Troy laughed as the three of them clinked their beers together

--

"Aw this is so cute…" Sharpay gushed as she hugged Gabriella for the billionth time

"Guys it's not like I'm engaged or pregnant or anything!" Gabriella laughed

"We know! Wait… you're not are you? Pregnant I mean…"

"No Tay! God! We have more brains than that!"

"Good to know. It's not something to joke about!" Sharpay laughed

"Do you hear that…?" Taylor asked, sitting up

"Hear what?"

"There's something outside your window…"

"Oh its probably Troy… he's taken to climbing through it when he's bored at night"

"Ah. Midnight quickies" Sharpay giggled

"NOT what I meant" Gabriella laughed as she made her way to the French doors to open them for Troy, "uh… guys… you might wanna look at this"

Sharpay and Taylor scrambled for the doors to see what Gabriella was talking about. When they got there, the three of them burst into laughter

The three guys were attempting to climb the tree onto Gabriella's deck, only they were clearly too drunk to do it, so instead Troy and Zeke were attempting to throw Chad up so he would land on the deck

"What…what are you guys d-doing?" Gabriella forced out

"We came to see you lov-ely ladies!" Chad called out

"Well it's not gonna work that way!" Taylor giggled, "I'll go down and let them in"

"Taylors on her way down… idiots" Sharpay rolled her eyes, trying to hold back the laughter

"Yeah. But one of them is an idiot that I love" Gabriella giggled as she watched Troy blow kisses at her from down below

**Um…. So yeah… probably not worth the wait that there was for it to happen, but I'm trying!! So sorry**

**Review please! Tell me if I should just quit while I'm ahead or whatever… and I keep saying it but IDEAS ARE AWESOME!!**

**Thanks guys**

**Xoxo**

**GreaseGurl**


	22. Really Sorry! But Please Read!

Hey guys!! Sorry for this really pain in the arse authors note, but I just wanted to let you know ive nearly finished the next chapter, which coincidently will be the final chapter!!!

I'll explain more when I post the chapter, but please promise me that you will all abuse me (email and pm's are fine) until I update!!!

Peace and Love

GreaseGurl


	23. Secrets

**Hey guys sorry for dragging this out for like a year, but I'd honestly just lost where I was going with the story and couldn't seem to pick it back up… my personal belief is that my story started off awesome… aaaaand then I lost it. The story just isn't quite what I'd wanted it to be when I began it, not saying that its absolute crap now, but you'd probably agree with me when I say that the story has slowly gone down hill lol soooo I've decided that this will be the last chapter (unless I change my mind by the end of it and split it into two lol) and it will end with the exact words I'd intended when I began the story…**

**Thanks to all of you who've stuck with me, I imagine I've been a complete pain in your arses lol so here I go – the last chapter of 'You're The One That I Want.' Enjoy…**

--

Troy and I had been through so much over the past year. We'd fought the ideals of high school together and come out on the other side better for it. I no longer let people push me around and I'd learnt to forget what people thought of me whether they think I'm a geek or a slut (or a 'glut' as Chad had come up with once) knowing that they simply didn't know the real me. Troy on the other hand, had learnt to let me push him around just a little, knowing that everything I did would ultimately be better for the both of us. He also took to sticking up for the misunderstood people of our school and letting them have the chance to experience what they would otherwise have missed out on.

--

The end of senior year had arrived and the pressures of college had finally gotten to Gabriella.

"Brie! Calm down! It's gonna be alright!" Troy said laughing as he scooped her up in his arms to prevent her from pacing any more

"How can I calm down?! Why haven't you received your letter yet? Are you SURE you wrote the right address on the envelope? I know you scribble that kinda stuff sometimes…"

"Gee thanks Brie. Come on, its not late yet, you just applied ridiculously early and you're like a genius so they would be stupid not to have fast tracked you so they could call dibs on you. Its gonna be alright" Troy murmured in Gabriella's ear in attempts to soothe her.

"You're right. You're right. I'm just over reacting… what's the worst that could happen anyway? You can get a job at the mall or something and I can…. I can… oh god I'll be a housewife!! We may as well change our names to Earl and Pearl!! We'll have ten kids and four teeth between us!!" she wailed into Troy's shirt before bursting into tears

"shhh. Shhh, come on Brie, we will be fine, I promise. Besides, what's wrong with you staying home to look after the kids? I wanna take care of you and our children"

Gabriella moved her head up to look at Troy, her eyes glassy from her tears, "you… you want kids?" she asked with a small sniff

"Course…" Troy said with a crooked grin, happy that he'd distracted her from freaking out any more than she had to

"So… you want… you want kids… with me…?" a small smile was starting to play at the corners of her mouth

"Yeah…" he replied, his grin growing, "eventually, of course… after you've had your chance to rule the world"

Gabriella giggled and wiped her tears from her eyes, "I guess I did kinda over react a little didn't I?"

"Just a little babe?"

"Shut up" Gabriella giggled as she pulled Troy in for a hug, "thank you for putting up with me" she whispered before kissing him just below his ear

"Anytime baby"

They stayed wrapped in their quiet embrace for a few minutes before Troy pulled back to look Gabriella in the eye, "so… about this baby making… I think we need some practice don't you?"

Gabriella just laughed before shoving him back onto his bed and running from the room

--

As much as Troy wanted to believe that there was nothing to worry about and that everything would work itself out, he knew it wasn't true. He'd told Gabriella he hadn't received any letters from colleges but he'd lied. He'd received the piece of paper that told him what was to happen with his future two days previous to Gabriella's third emotional freak-out. During the last game Troy would ever play in a wildcats uniform, scouts were going to be watching him to determine whether it would be worth accepting him into the basketball academy at U of A. to say Troy was shitting himself was putting it lightly.

"Troy? Is Gabi coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah mom. Its Sunday isn't it?"

"Alright alright. No need to get snarky with me" Lucille called from the bottom of the staircase

"Sorry mom"

Troy sat on his bed staring at the letter that set the path for his future for the billionth time since he received it.

He breathed a sigh of frustration as he folded it up and carefully placed it in the envelope before putting it in the top drawer of his bedside table.

The pressure of the scout was hard enough, but trying to keep the secret from Gabriella was nearly killing him. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, because he did. He wanted so badly to tell her and to have her squeal and jump into his arms telling him how proud she is of him… but that was the problem. She would be so proud of him that if he didn't make it, he would have to witness the light in her eyes become slightly dimmer… and before long she would find someone else who could retain that light and never let it dim.

"Troy? You up here?"

"yeah I'm in my room" Troy called out as he tried to look as though he was actually doing something and not just wallowing in self pity.

"Hey babe. Whatcha doin'?"

"Just waiting on you to finally get here" he grinned as she sat down on the bed beside him, letting him wrap his arms around her and kiss her head

"Oh no" Gabriella mumbled as she pulled away to stare up at him

"What? What's wrong?"

"Have you been reading your… uh… magazines again?"

"What? No!" Troy laughed as Gabriella turned her face up in disgust

"Are you sure? I mean, last time it looked like you were really enjoying it…"

"That's cos you were holding out on me brie" Troy forced out as he began to laugh harder

Gabriella made a reach for his bedside table, "did you get rid of them like you said you would or – "

"No! I, uh, I mean… no I didn't. Sorry. I'll get rid of them later"

Gabriella scrunched her eyes together in confusion… what was Troy hiding?

"It's alright Troy. I know most guys have them. I'm not gonna be one of those evil girlfriends"

"Thanks Brie" Troy smiled before he kissed her, "come on, lets go get some food"

Gabriella stood up, straightening out her skirt then she let out a yelp or surprise before turning to glare at Troy

"I couldn't help it, it looked so good" he said with a sheepish grin

--

"Thanks for dinner mom. It was great"

"Yeah thanks Lucille"

"You are very welcome Gabriella. Troy? Could you please help me with the dishes?"

"Oh I guess" Troy said with a fake sigh as he began collecting the plates and kissing his mothers cheek, "why don't you go on up and pick a movie?" he suggested looking at Gabriella

"Oh… don't you want any help?"

"No. goes." Troy said pointing to the stairs before laughing

Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs and into Troy's room with a grin covering her face. She didn't think it was possible to be any happier than she was right now. She and Troy had been together for a year, and after only a few minor hiccups, they were extremely strong. Thinking back to Troy's odd behaviour before dinner; Gabriella gave up her search for a movie and snuck over to his bed.

_What's he got in here? _ She thought as she reached out to grasp the handle, _no. this is wrong… it's an invasion of privacy… but what if he got me something for graduation? Oh no! He brought be something for graduation and I haven't got him anything! I have to see what it is…_

Gabriella looked around the room to be sure Troy wasn't watching from the shadows before she reached out once more and pulled open the drawer. Sure enough, Troy's 'magazines' were sitting in the drawer underneath an envelope. Slightly disappointed that there wasn't a surprise sitting there waiting for her, she turned over the envelope and rolled her eyes at the pictures on the cover of the magazine.

"What…?" Gabriella looked closer at the envelope to see a University of Albuquerque stamp on the front of it, "I thought… but he didn't…"

Checking once again to see if Troy was in the room; Gabriella carefully pulled the letter from the envelope

"Dear Mr Bolton…. Congratulations… accepted... basketball academy… scholarship… decision pending… scouts will be at your game… best of luck… University of Albuquerque admissions department…"

Gabriella looked up to stare at the wall, "he's up for a scholarship? To the academy? And he didn't tell me?"

Gabriella smiled as she realised what Troy's problem was. He had a habit of getting it into his head that something would eventually drive her away from him. He was no doubt freaking out that he wasn't going to get it, and he would end up disappointing everyone. That was his recently found problem, trying to make sure everyone was happy.

Hearing Troy thumping up the stairs, Gabriella tried to carefully shove the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the drawer before Troy entered the room.

"Hey babe. Pick a movie?" Troy flew through the door just as she jumped back on the bed trying to look comfortable.

"Um… no I thought you could pick…" she said looking at him with a small smile

**Hey peeps!! By the time I got to this point, I'd decided I may as well just update it. It's not very long, but it's enough to tie you over till I can finish it :)**

**Hopefully within the next week it will be finished, and I can't wait. It will be the second of five stories that will be finished (wow that's embarrassing)**

**But please check out my other stories, especially Eternal Flame, that's the one that I'd quite like to get back up and running… and another one that I've started but not yet posted (if any one wants a preview let me know and I can give you a sneak peek!)**

**Peace and Love**

**GreaseGurl**


	24. The End Finally Again

**Hey guys! Sorry for re-posting this, I forgot to add something! Lol well this is it… this is finally the end. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this up. Longer than the week I promised :( please read the authors note at the end :)**

"Hey babe, are you alright? You look a little green…"

"Huh? Oh yeah, nah I'm good, uh just thinking about how tomorrow is my last ever wild cat game"

The couple were sitting in Troy's tree house watching the stars, hiding from the world for a few minutes. Tomorrow would be the last wildcat game for the gang and needless to say, they weren't exactly happy about it.

And of course Gabriella knew there was another reason Troy was so freaked out about the game. She had to admit, the prospect of ones future being held in a single persons hand was terrifying. But in saying that, Gabriella knew there was nothing for Troy to worry about and that he would make it.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know that" Troy said looking at Gabriella with a small smile

"Good" she replied, torn between being accepting of Troy's privacy and annoyed that he wouldn't tell her what she already knew

"So are you and the girls still looking into moving into an apartment together?"

"Yeah… I'm not so sure though…"

"Why not? I thought you'd be ecstatic at the idea of living with your two best friends?"

"Yeah but what if… what if we get sick of each other?"

"That'd never happen to you three. You're like this" he said holding up his crossed fingers

"Yeah I know but id just hate for that to happen to us, you know?"

"Babe, you're not someone that people get sick of"

"You have to say that," Gabriella laughed, "you're my boyfriend"

"Ok, well I'm not just saying that. You really are someone everyone wants to be around"

"Thank you Troy. You always know how to make me feel better" she laughed as she leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss

"Hey now! Surely I deserve more than that?" Troy asked, following Gabriella as she rolled back onto her back, before leaning over her so he could cage her in

"What makes you think you should get more?" Gabriella giggled as she ran her hands up his arms and across his shoulders to link together behind his neck

"Cos I'm like, the _perfect_ boyfriend" Troy explained with a smug look on his face that kept Gabriella giggling at his attempts to kiss her. Troy lent his head down to settle in the crook of Gabriella's neck where he placed a sweet kiss before whispering, "And perfect boyfriends should be rewarded"

"Is that so?" Gabriella's voice wavered slightly as she tried to control her erratic breathing. It never ceased to amaze her how one simple kiss from Troy could affect her so much

"Sure is" it was his turn to let a shaky breath escape as his lips barely brushed hers. The mood for play was long gone and Troy wanted Gabriella to want him as much as he always wanted her. Sometimes it scared him just how much he needed her, which only fuelled his need to keep the scout a secret. The risk of failure, and therefore disappointment was too great.

Within a heartbeat Gabriella took control over the kiss and pulled Troy the short distance so he was pressed against her completely. Troy let out a groan as he wound his fingers in her long curly hair. He'd recently discovered that she liked to have her hair pulled. Not roughly, just a small tug here and there, so with a small yank Troy had Gabriella writhing beneath him.

"Troy! Please! Stop teasing!"

"All in good time my love" he whispered as he kissed down her neck and to the cleavage lying in wait for him, "go you're sexy. Do you know that?" he asked her, looking up through his eyelashes

"You make me feel it" she murmured as she pushed Troy's head back to her chest, "now hurry up"

"Eager much?" he chuckled as he went back to suckling on the skin visible above the neck of the t-shirt she was wearing, "now lets see what we have under here?" Troy whispered, his cocky smirk back in place once again, as his fingers trailed to the edge of her shirt, slowly moving it back to reveal more and more skin

"Troy? Are you and Gabriella up there?" just as he saw Gabriella's very erect nipple and was licking his lips in anticipation for the taste he loved so much, his mother in all her cock-blocking glory had to announce her presence.

Troy sighed and dropped his head to Gabriella's chest, "yeah were up here mom. Did you need us for something?"

"No I was just wondering where you are. Goodnight kids"

"Night mom"

"Night Lucille"

"Now where were we?" Troy asked looking back up with his cocky grin set back in place once more.

"Not happening tonight hotshot. You've gotta get to sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow" Gabriella said as she placed one last kiss on Troy's lips before pushing him off her

Gabriella giggled when she noticed there was still a bulge in his shorts.

"Well at least you can hide that you're horny. So not fair brie"

"How is that thing still up? Your mom's voice usually kills it" she said through her giggles

"Yeah well he just really wants you" Troy smirked, looking down at his crotch

"Well he will just have to wait for another time wont he?"

"You're cruel" Troy pouted as he helped her put her cardigan on and stand up

"It just keeps you on your toes" Gabriella laughed as she placed a slightly lingering kiss on his lips, "come on, you can walk me home"

--

"Has Troy heard anything from where he applied to?"

"He hasn't told me"

"That's a bit harsh isn't it? I mean, you _are_ his girlfriend, surely you should be able to know what's happening with his future?"

The three girls were spending their last day at East High together, cementing those last memories as a trio in high school. But of course, the topic of the future had once again appeared and it was making Gabriella more nervous than a nervous thing*****. What if there really was another reason troy hadn't told her what was going on with him? What if he was actually planning on moving away? What if he was just gonna leave her here?

"I'm sure he's just got some big elaborate plan to tell you at the end of the game or something. That boy is always so dramatic. Don't even worry about it gabs, Troy's just being… Troy…" Sharpay said while fixing her hair in the mirror in her locker

"Sharpay's right, there's a reason he's not told you anything and it's probably a stupid reason, but to Troy it will be Important"

Gabriella nodded as she chewed on her thumb nail, "I just can't help feeling – "

"Well stop it cos he's nearly here"

Gabriella turned to see Zeke Chad and Troy strutting towards them clearly excited about not only the game but also the last day of school

"I'm gonna go talk with him for a minute…" Gabriella muttered as she moved to meet him before he got to where she was standing

"Hey babe. You all set for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, can uh… can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah sure, what's wrong?"

"Not here. Can we go outside?"

Troy nodded and entwined his fingers with Gabriella's and brought her hand to his mouth for a kiss on her knuckles, hoping to assure her that whatever was wrong was in fact, not wrong

Leading them outside, Troy took them behind the bleachers for some privacy. The pair stood in silence and Troy became slightly frightened with each passing second that Gabriella didn't speak

"What wrong brie?" Troy finally spoke up, afraid of the silence

"Why won't you tell me what you're doing next year? Why don't you want me to know? Are you not planning on… staying with me?"

Troy's heart nearly broke in two when he saw her eyes welled up with tears

"Oh Brie, come here" he whispered as he pulled her in for a hug, "I could never not want you. Ever. It scares me how much I need you in my life"

Gabriella let out a shuddering breath and gripped onto Troy harder before sobbing into Troy's shirt once again, "then why wound you tell me?"

"I don't want you to think I'm a failure if I don't get it"

"Please? Can you please just tell me?" she asked again, looking up at him through her wet lashes

"I… I just don't want your opinion of me to change… I don't want you to be disappointed with me…"

Gabriella dragged in yet another shaking breath as she pulled back slightly resting her hands on Troy's chest so she could look fully into Troy's eyes, "Troy, I could never think any less of you. You're as close to perfect for me as I will ever find. I want to share every part of your life with you! The good _and_ the bad. Please Troy? It's _killing_ me not knowing where you'll be next year!"

Troy gently wiped the tears from around Gabriella's eyes, than place a loving kiss on his forehead, squeezing his eyes shut to try and erase the memory of Gabriella's tears.

"Brie, I promise you, no matter what happens next year; we'll work through it together. I love you. Remember that Brie"

"I love you too Troy. That's why you should know I'd never leave you or love you any less just because you didn't get into your first choice of college!"

"I know that brie and I'm sorry. Do you think you can wait till this afternoon? I swear to you I will tell you then. Right after the game"

Gabriella sniffled then let a half smile escape, "I suppose"

--

"So he's gonna tell you in like… 2 minutes and 12… 11… 10… 9…"

"OK I get it Shar!" Gabriella laughed

"See we told you he would come around and want to tell you!" Taylor laughed as she pulled Gabriella in for a hug

Gabriella couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she watched Troy play the game he loved. He was playing be quite possibly the best game he'd ever played. She had spotted who she assumed to be the scout the minute she walked into the packed gym.

"This is it! This is the end!" Sharpay squealed as she bounced up and down on the spot.

Gabriella clutched Troy's shirt, bringing it up to her chin, trying to contain her excitement.

Suddenly the buzzer went of and the crowd went wild, "they won! They won!" Taylor laughed as she ran down the bleachers pulling the other two with her

Gabriella stood to the side as she watched her two best friends congratulating their boyfriends. She wanted Troy to find out what his future held before she approached him. She watched as he shook hands with the man she had, only minutes ago, been glaring at, just in case he made the wrong decision. Troy turned around to find Gabriella, and the moment he saw her, his face broke out in a grin and he shoved through the crowd to reach her.

"I got in! I'm going to U of A with you!"

Gabriella laughed as Troy lifted her off the ground and spun her around. When he finally put her down he grabbed her face and gave her a smacking kiss, "Vie been offered a scholarship to the basketball academy at the U of A"

"Congratulations babe!" Gabriella grinned as she kissed him back, "but I've got something to tell you" she said looking down sheepishly

"What? What is it babe?"

"I uh… I may have already known about your audition thingy…"

"You _may_ have…?" Troy asked with a small grin

"Well… I found your letter and I knew you had a scout coming today…"

"So that's why you've been freaking out? Cos I didn't tell you?"

"Well… yeah… are you mad?"

"No, but at least now I know why you've been freaking out on me" Troy laughed

"You must think I'm a crazy, snooping, letter reading, freaking out kinda girlfriend huh?"

"Well yeah… but that's why I love you. You're the one that I want at the end of it all" Troy laughed yet again, feeling so elated that Gabriella wasn't freaking out any more

"I love you too. And you're the one that _I _want too" she grinned as she hugged him again.

--

*** sorry but this is a common saying for me and I had to get it in there somewhere! Lol the awesome thing about this saying is you can put any words in there!! For example, "as weird as a weird thing", "as annoying as an annoying thing" I personally think it's the best way to describe something that indescribable! Lol**

**Well that's it. That's the end of this story! It's finally over… please review and let me know what you think about the ending. It's a little cheesier than I'd hoped (I couldn't quite get the words right…) but I ended the story with "You're the one that I want" so I'm happy :) hopefully everyone enjoyed the story and the year it's taken for me to write. I'm currently dabbling in the Twilight fan-fiction area so go and check that out... I've only posted like two chapters so I'll either keep working on that one or another one I'm experimenting with that I'm really liking the look of… let me know if you want a little preview of that one, maybe someone can give me some ideas too!!**

**Oh! Oh! Add me on Facebook or twitter!! Send me a message or a review of your details and I'll add you! I'm addicted to twitter, so if your keen to hear some of my useless tid-bits, that's the best place to find them!!**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**GreaseGurl**


End file.
